Cazadoras de invierno
by estirden
Summary: el proyecto parecía perfecto. Hydra estaba de regreso y Ross estaba mas que decidió a destruir a los vengadores. Nadie esperaba que Mj resultaría en medio y muchos menos así. (Pésimo sumery, en verdad he editado esto una y otra vez. Pero , creo que ya esta) Irondad y Spiderson, Spideychelle.(antes se llamaba gata negra) Explicación adentro.
1. 1 cazadoras de invierno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente propiedad de Marvel cómics y MCU.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Puede contener escenas de violencia y lenguaje pesado. Si ven errores de calles, nombres de lugar o cualquier otra cosa no me culpen. Soy colombiana y vivo en Rusia. ¡¿Así quien no se pierde**?!

**quiero hacer una explicación:Esta es la misma historia de Gata negra. Sin embargo, cambie el nombre porque podía causar confusión con Black cat de Marvel cómics.**

* * *

El viento pasaba helado por los fines de la primavera. La central principal de lo poco que quedaba de Hydra se encontraba localizada en una isla, casi inhabitada al norte de Salluit, Canadá.

Escoltado por un grupo selecto de guardias capacitados, el secretario Ross se dirige a la sala de pruebas.

—Entonces, supongo que consideran mis requisitos. Deben ser superiores a sus proyectos anteriores. De otro modo, no aceptare ningún tipo de trato. —

—No se preocupe, son bastante hábiles. Ellas son un caso especial, así que le pido un poco de paciencia. No queremos arriesgarnos a que un error nos retrase. —Alexey Semíonov, actual líder de las fuerzas sobrevivientes de Hydra, se encontraba a su lado.

Ross le miro un tanto intrigado. — Esta insinuando que son problemáticas. Sabe usted que yo necesito un prototipo resistente y efectivo ¿no es así?—

Alexey asintió. Ambos saben que la participación de Ross dentro del proyecto sería beneficioso. Él se encargaría de darles los recursos económicos suficientes para profundizar con las armas y ellos le brindarían un par de sus experimentos para destruir a los vengadores.

No era extraño. El secretario Ross estaba exasperado de todo con esos héroes, últimamente los acuerdos se han disuelto más y más. No le causaba gracia y era más que consiente que la única forma de apagar el fuego, era con sí mismo. Por eso opto que la mejor manera de destruirlos era integrando a estas bestias bajo su mano y control.

El plan estaba casi completo. Si le parecían un proyecto fiable, accedería a darles el dinero de manera gradual. Durante ese tiempo tendría a tres de las cazadoras para lo que quisiera, en cuanto el pago estuviera completo, tendría al grupo entero por un par de meses y finalmente, en cuanto acabara con los vengadores, se uniría completamente a Hydra si le resulta una buena opción en cuanto ellos empiecen a tomar parte del control del país.

No tenía mucho apuro, mientras se decidieran de los vengadores.

—Muy bien, secretario Ross, bienvenido a la primera muestra del proyecto Cazadoras de invierno. —

—Un nombre poco creativo, ¿no le parece?—

—Es cierto, pero la verdad no encontrábamos un buen término para estas preciosidades. —

En ese momento, el teléfono del secretario Ross comenzó a sonar. Si bien el área no podía ser rastreada, el necesitaba mantenerse activo para no llamar la atención. Observo la pantalla por unos minutos y regreso el aparato a su bolsillo.

— Escúcheme, le daré solo una oportunidad. Elijan a su mejor producto y veremos qué pasa. Me gustaría verlos todos, pero tengo una reunión mañana en la mañana. Tengo que partir en una hora así que, les deseo suerte. —

Con una seña, Alexey llamo a uno de sus subordinados. El joven se acercó a él un tanto nervioso, haciendo un vago intento de pararse recto y mirar al frente.

— ¿Si señor?—

—Dile al equipo que inicien el protocolo. Vamos a proceder con el sujeto 3.16—

En ese momento el chico se acercó más hacia Alexey, tratando de que Ross no escuchara su conversación. No funcionó muy bien.

—Disculpe señor, ¿no cree que sería mejor presentar al sujeto 4.22?—

Alexey no pudo evitar sentir un piquete en su espalda, la mirada de Ross era más que obvia. Curiosidad, estaba de más decir.

—Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero, ¿Qué pasa con ese sujeto?—

—La verdad señor, es que ese proyecto aun esta en desarrollo. No le voy a negar, es mucho más fuerte que el sujeto 3.16, sin embargo, eso mismo causa que sea realmente inestable. No podemos arriesgarnos a presentar un material defectuoso—

Ross se quedó callado por un momento. Volvió a mirar la hora en su celular. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, puede continuar. —

El grupo continúo con su recorrido, hasta llegar a la habitación de prueba.

Era un lugar bastante grande. Los vidrios blindados y oscurecidos. Se podía ver todo hacia fuera, pero nada hacia dentro. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de metal, cubiertas de rasguños y golpes que le causaron agrado al hombre.

Cada vez se sentía más emocionado.

Las compuertas se abrieron con un golpe sordo. Un par de jóvenes entraban en la sala, jalando con esfuerzo una caja de tamaño considerable sobre un carro de carga.

El cubo se movía de manera agresiva, a tal punto que en más de una ocasión parecía volcarse. Lo que continuo, Ross no se lo espero.

Las puertas se cerraron con fuerza, dejando a los chicos dentro de la cabina. Sus gritos desesperados deseando salir, golpearon las puertas y se acercaron a las cámaras, rogando por piedad.

—Me parece que la presentación ya tiene contratiempos, ¿No cree que debería ayudarlos?—

—No es necesario, ellos no son ayudantes. Son el sacrificio. —Alexey parecía no preocuparse realmente, como si no sintiera nada— Simplemente que ellos no lo sabían. Abran la jaula. —

Sabía que tendría que ver algo así, pero la sensación de disgusto y el ligero revoloteo de estómago no le estaban sentado muy bien a Ross. Lo que menos quería era terminar vomitando, pero algo le decía que talvez podría pasar.

Una pequeña luz en la parte de arriba de la caja comenzó a parpadear. Uno de los lados de la jaula se empezó a deslizar, pero antes de que se abriera por completo se quebraron varias áreas y los tornillos salieron volando. El metal choco contra el suelo y la presencia de una mujer ocupo su lugar.

Aunque sus ropas estaban rotas, no le quitaban nada de esplendor. El color canela de su piel y las facciones ligeramente marcadas de sus ojos, junto con su cabello rizado desordenado en mechones gruesos le daban un aspecto salvaje. Por más que se viera demacrada, no perdía ese toque. Como si fuera una modelo de una revista sobre la selva.

Miro a los lados y en cuanto percibió a las otras dos personas, cambio totalmente.

Para sorpresa de Ross, la chica comenzó a cambiar físicamente.

Los ojos se volvieron a un amarillo toxico, con las pupilas afiladas.

Sus orejas se deformaron, poco a poco hasta llegar a ser completamente puntiagudas, pasando a estar más arriba de su cabeza. Todo mientras eran cubiertas con una gruesa capa de pelo negro. Los bellos cubrieron todo rastro de piel en sus ojeras ahora de gato. Parte de su cabello castaño se volvió más oscuro.

El proceso continuo, mientras ella se agachaba en el suelo y de alguna manera sus huesos se movían, una cola comenzó a presentarse de manera rápida, no parecía dolerle. Al igual que las orejas, la cola era negra, abastecida de un manto grueso de pelo y de una longitud considerable. Estaba seguro que media casi lo mismo que ella.

Los chicos gritaron con más desespero y ella se alteró de una manera inesperada.

Salto ágilmente y sin ningún problema, paso por detrás de ellos.

Los chicos al verla apuntaron con sus armas, parecía que no podían sostenerlas fácilmente. Trataron de disparar, pero el tiro salió mal.

Ella reacciono.

Tomo impulso nuevamente y en un giro imposible, logro posicionarse sobre uno de ellos. Tomo parte de su cabeza y la giro con fuerza hacia un lado. El tronar de los huesos fue más que suficiente para dejar en claro que el sujeto estaba muerto.

El otro joven siguió disparando, sin siquiera tener control de razón. Gritaba desesperadamente, huyendo de la mirada salvaje de su contrincante.

Ágil, flexible. Fría, calculadora. Humana y bestia. El experimento estaba siendo un éxito.

—Gracias al intercambio genético, el sujeto presenta una mutación tanto física como mental— Alexey inicio la explicación. Ross simplemente asentía, prestando atención aun al suelo en donde yacía el cadáver del otro hombre. — Estas alteraciones se presentan dependiendo del gen activo. El sujeto 3.16, tiene un gen activo a nivel felino. En pocas palabras, ella es un gato. —

—Es impresionante, lo admito. Pero no me sirve un animal doméstico. — Ross contraataco. — Necesita más que eso si quiere que yo los financie. —

—Entiendo su intriga, Ross, pero déjeme decirle que no debería dejarse llevar por las apariencias. — Una sonrisa oscureció la mirada de Alexey. — Le recuerdo, ella posee el gen de un felino, por ende, su mutación posee las capacidades de la familia genética. Actualmente, usted está viendo la primera fase. —

—entonces el proyecto esta incompleto. —

—No. A lo que quiero llegar, es que con el estímulo necesario el sujeto ira mutando. Matar a un niño no representa la amenaza suficiente para ella. —

—Entonces, demuéstrelo. —

Alexey solo asintió nuevamente y presiono un botón que se encontraba sobre una tabla de comandos.

Una compuerta se abrió justo por donde se encontraba el joven que aún estaba vivo. Un gas de color verde se liberó en dirección a la chica y esta se cubrió el rostro.

El joven, por puro instinto, entro dentro de la cabina con la vaga esperanza de haber sido liberado. Pobre ingenuo.

La compuerta se abrió nuevamente del otro lado de la sala y el chico salió confundido. En cuanto intento regresar la compuerta se cerró.

Alexey presiono otro botón y el suelo empezó a temblar. Del suelo surgieron varios obstáculos y algunas armas salieron de la pared. Varios francotiradores se hicieron en el techo e incluso un arpón salió por una de las ventanas.

El hombre se acercó a un micrófono justo al lado del famoso botón y comenzó a hablar.

—Escúchame bien, 3.16. Sé muy bien que detestas estar aquí, así que, mata a ese hombre y te prometo que te regresaremos a tu habitación y no te molestaremos más por un par de días, ¿Qué dices? —

Para sorpresa de Ross, la chica empezó a hablar.

— ¿Y por qué mierda crees que confiaría en ti?, Eres peor que la peste negra. Contaminas y cuando crees que estas curado, vuelves a joderme la vida. ¿Porque simplemente no me dejan en paz?, o mejor, ¿Por qué no me matan?—

—Mierda—El susurro de Alexey fue más que escuchado por Ross, sin embargo, no dejo que esto le afectase. Volvió a parase derecho y continuo. —Ok, lo diré de otra forma. O matas a ese sujeto o te daremos una sesión de descarga eléctrica durante la semana. Igualmente, te daré tu descanso, tómalo o déjalo. —

La chica precio pensarlo y mientras se cruzaba de brazos frunciendo el ceño, comenzó a asentir.

Un par de palabras más y el sonido de una alarma ocupo el espacio. Empezaron a disparar.

Mientras la chica recorría el lugar con agilidad, su cuerpo continuo cambiando. La cola se hizo un poco más gruesa y sus ojos se volvieron un poco más grandes, no dejando de ser hermosos. A cada paso, esquivaba los disparos con agilidad, rompió varias de las armas que lograba tener en sus manos y en una parte en la que no podía saltar, se trepo en la pared, logrando desplazarse sobre esta gracias a su velocidad.

En cuanto bajo de allí, lanzo una patada hacia un lado y rompió una de las paredes que obstaculizaban su paso. Salto por un par de metros y en cuanto se apoyó a otra de las pistolas que surgían de la pared, la arranco de manera que esta permaneció intacta. Apunto hacia el arpón y le disparo con fluidez, dando en el blanco sin ningún problema.

Todo iba bien, al menos eso consideraba Ross, que estaba deleitado con el resultado del producto negándose a dejar en libertad cualquier detalle. Se admitía a sí mismo que era impresionante, pero deseaba más. Necesitaba sangre, aun mas de la que ya estaba. Quería ver las manchas y los huesos.

El deseo nauseabundo estaba presente en su rostro y llenaba de orgullo el oscuro corazón de su anfitrión. Aun así, ambos sabían que había algo más en aquella habitación. Algo que no estaban notando.

Ross tardo unos minutos, pero Alexey lo noto al instante.

Una de las alarmas de la pantalla de control inicio su tintineo junto con el sonido de las sirenas en la habitación. La frase e rojo de la pantalla lo decía todo.

_"Alerta, código genético alterado. Se requiere intervención inmediata."_

Un error de Alexey sería lo que dejaría a Ross más que extasiado, la escena se deformo como si el mundo se trasformara para él.

La chica salió de control. Su cuerpo volvió a cambiar.

Pasando de una posición ligeramente encorvada a estar completamente en cuatro, paso por las paredes aferrándose de las garras que comenzaban a surgir de manera dolorosa. El pelo que cubría sus orejas y su cola se desplazó a lo largo de toda su espalda, mientras sus músculos se deformaban poco a poco, hasta que finalmente poseía la forma de una bestia negra con dientes afilados. El cabello largo había desaparecido siendo remplazado por el negro brillante de los pelillos cortos.

Una pantera de dos metros ocupaba la sala. Quien la viera pensaría que se había escapado del zoológico.

Saltando de manera imponente logro tomar varias de las armas que disparaban desde arriba, ahora en defensa propia. Derrumbo a varios de los asistentes y la masacre comenzó.

De uno en uno, los gritos y quejidos fusionados con los gruñidos de aquella bestia indomable estaban sacando de quicio la mente de Alexey. Esto no era parte del plan.

Negro y rojo empezaron a cruzarse, mientras los vidrios blindados se salpicaban de sangre. Los cuerpos descuartizados y mutilados se esparcieron por el suelo, mientras el animal solo arrancaba la carne y tomaba parte de ella, la tragaba y volvía en contra de otra víctima.

— ¡Que mierda están haciendo, Sédenla! —La orden de Alexey parecía más un ruego.

Uno de los francotiradores que aún permanecían en la cima del mirador posiciono el objetivo y transfirió el sedante a través del arma. El tiro fue exacto.

La agrupación de pelos y dientes comenzó a disminuir poco a poco, regresando a su apariencia original.

La chica permanecía jadeando, el cansancio se marcaba en su mirada perdida y la sangre en su pelo le dejaba una esencia demencial, mas allá de lo que Ross podía entender. Pero para él, algo estaba claro, esto era lo que él queria.

Sin importarle la tensión y el sentimiento de terror que volaba a través de la sala, el secretario Ross comenzó a aplaudir. Con diligencia y espalda recta, como si acabara de presenciar la mejor de las óperas.

Su mirada feliz y despreocupaba le causo escalofríos a Alexey, mas no había mucho de qué hablar.

—Es usted un genio, señor Semíonov. Tenga por seguro que le trato está hecho. —Le estrecho la mano alegremente y suspiro. —Ahora, seria amable de explicarme, ¿que fue esa magnífica escena?—

—Si me permite, primero debemos remitirla a su cuarto. En cuanto terminemos le daré la información que desee. —

Ross simplemente asintió. Se quedó contemplando el cuarto de entrenamiento.

* * *

Observo con atención como la chica entraba por voluntad propia en otra de esas cajas y mientras, transportaban la caja por la misma puerta en la que entro.

Alexey ingreso junto con 3.16 a la sala de control. Le inyectaron el suero que suprimida sus genes y la dejaron en su habitación nuevamente.

La observo por unos minutos y se retiró, no sin antes despedirse. — Lamento no haberte cuidado lo suficiente. Realmente a veces te vuelves algo problemática, Michelle. —

La joven solo lo miro, aun perdida entre el suero y el sedante. No estaba inconsciente, el suero no podía dormirla del todo. Con la poca fuerza que era capaz de reunir, levanto la mano señalando al hombre con el dedo del medio. —Púdrete en el infierno, Alexey. —

El solo rodo los ojos y regreso a la sala principal. Se puso al lado del secretario Ross, quien parecía fascinado con el proceso de limpieza de los cuerpos inertes.

—Muy bien, continuando con su cuestionario, Secretario Ross. —

* * *

**Lo se, este capitulo estuvo bastante sangriento y el próximo quizás un poco .Espero les haya gustado y pues, espro sus Reviews. **

**Los quiero. **


	2. 2 El paso del tiempo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente propiedad de Marvel comics y MCU.

Espero les guste. Como habrán notado elimine el primer capítulo, porque me di cuenta de que no tenía la esencia natural de este libro.

Puede contener escenas de violencia y lenguaje pesado. Si ven errores de calles, nombres de lugar o cualquier otra cosa no me culpen. Soy colombiana y vivo en Rusia. ¡¿Así quien no se pierde?!

**En verdad lamento habar tardado tanto, pero en compensación, son dos capítulos.**

**Las cosas se irán explicando poco a poco. Sin embargó para aclarar, ya pasaron 4 años, las cosas de IW fueron cuando él tenía 17 años (según entiendo yo) y esto continua cuatro años después del regreso de todos.**

**Espero les guste la historia, ahora se va a volver un poco más oscura. **

**Espero les guste, dejen sus Reviews.**

— ¡¿En serio vas a empezar de nuevo?!— Peter estaba perdiendo la calma.

—Pues sí, voy a empezar de nuevo. Ya te lo dije, si no me llevas contigo es porque escondes algo. Así que habla, ¿con quién te estás viendo?—

Peter rodo los ojos. En momentos como estos se empezaba a cuestionar que era lo que había visto en esta chica. Llevaban casi un año como novios y por alguna razón se estaba volviendo intensa y obsesiva. Que si hablaba con alguien, que si se veía con alguien, que por que no la llamaba o porque no le contestaba. En un principio le parecían detalles lindos, pero cada vez estaba peor.

—Ángela, ya hablamos de esto. Tengo una reunión con el señor Stark, debido a la pasantía, ¿Por que no entiendes que no te puedo llevar?—

—por qué no tienes argumentos. Estuviste todo el maldito día de ayer en Industrias Stark y ahora me vienes con que tienes reunión. No me vengas con estupideces. —

—Pues es verdad, ahora, estoy tarde para mi cita de trabajo y si no te importa, estas obstruyendo mi salida. —

Ángela se aferró más hacia la entrada, imponiéndole el paso. Quería tomarla del brazo y pasar al otro lado o pegarla en una esquina de la habitación pero allí estaba el problema principal. _Ella no sabía que él era Spiderman_.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente, era la segunda vez que Tony lo llamaba. —Es Tony, voy tarde, así que te quitas o te quito. — Ya no tenía tiempo y no tenía paciencia.

— ¿Me estas amenazando? No te atreverías, Parker. —

—No es una amenaza. — La tomo por los brazos y con cuidado de no lastimarlo, la alzo. — Es un hecho. — Abrió la puerta rápidamente y con un ligero empujón la alejo de la puerta para poder salir.

Está de más decir que la mirada de Ángela era todo un poema. Perdida, confundida e indignada. Pero sobre todo indignada.

En cuanto salió de la casa marco el número de su padre y resoplo mientras esperaba la respuesta.

**_—Valla, que sorpresa que contestaras niño. Por un momento creí que estabas en una cita intensa con la señorita "a mi todo me estraza"—_**

—Lo sé, también me estaba desesperando. Últimamente está demasiado insistente en saber que hago contigo —

**_—Te lo dije. Una relación con una doble vida como la tuya es muy complicada. Si te soy sincero me sorprende que lleven tanto tiempo. Avísame cuando quieras hacer tú despedida de soltero— _**Peter rodo los ojos.

—Bien, dime que está pasando y para que me llamaste. —

**_—Dios, que grosero ¿Es que acaso un padre no puede llamar a su hijo para saber cómo está?— _**Peter logro sentir la sonrisa en su voz. Ahora venía lo feo… **_— Es broma, tienes razón, si paso algo. Ven a la torre, tenemos un problema. —_**

—Muy bien, nos vemos en media hora. —

Peter colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Miro a su alrededor y en cuanto ve que todo estaba bien, salió en dirección a uno de los tantos callejones de la ciudad de Nueva York. Miro con orgullo el Reloj Azul y rojo que se posaba sobre su muñeca con elegancia y discreción. El color metálico le permitía ser poco llamativo, albergando en su interior el regalo de graduación de su padre… Se quitó la ropa rápidamente y presiono un botón escondido y poco a poco las nano-partículas recorrieron su cuerpo cubriéndolo bajo la armadura, aunque más bien era una tela. Esta era una versión más "domestica" del Iron-Spider.

—Buenos días, Peter. ¿A dónde vamos?—

Se alegró al escuchar la voz de Karen a través de los micrófonos en la máscara. Tomo rápidamente la ropa y la empaco en su maleta. — buenos días, Karen. Necesito llegar a la torre, dame el camino más rápido. —

Unos segundos después ella respondió. —Recorrido calculado. Tiempo aproximado, 17 min, 30 s. —

— ¡Vaya!, eso es más rápido de lo que esperaba. — Estiro los brazos y comenzó a subir a los techos de las casa a su alrededor.

En cuanto llego al edificio más alto, dio un amplio suspiro y con alegría, salto despreocupadamente. Simplemente fantástico.

El aire en su cuerpo con la corriente en contra. Los sonidos de la gran ciudad a su alrededor y la presión que comenzaba a surgir en su estómago gracias a la adrenalina lo obligaron a soltar un grito de júbilo.

Obviamente, las miradas y las exaltaciones a su alrededor no pudieron faltar. Su presencia era un alivio y un signo de seguridad para los habitantes, y la admiración era solo una de las cosas que se le brindaban en torno al agradecimiento.

Le fascinaba la sensación de liberta que le permitía e traje. No era como si su vida fuera complicada. Era un estudiante de ingeniería Biónica. Estaba casi por terminar la carrera debido a que le permitieron hacer dos años en uno. Siendo pasante personal de Tony, no le vieron problema, además de que fue bastante hábil para hacer las cosas.

Fue estresante pero había valido la pena, necesitaba terminar la carrera antes si quería poder desarrollarse bien como vengador. Apenas lo habían nombrado miembro oficial hacia unos meses, principalmente por los estudios, pues Tony no quería que los vengadores interfirieran en su carrera. No podía quejarse, esa era su manera de ser un padre sobreprotector.

Y hablando del tema, si, en cierta medida ya era casi su hijo legítimo. Los papeles de adopción se habían hecho hacia casi dos años, luego de los sucesos con Thanos… Tony había cambiado.

Cuando regreso da la piedra del alma, el hombre literalmente se desplomo sobre él. Su relación se volvió más unida, incluso de lo que ya tenían. Tony había empezado a pedirle que fuera más a menudo a la torre y con el paso del tiempo decidió solicitarle el permiso a May de adoptarlo.

Decidieron que él se quedaría con ella un tiempo hasta que terminara la carrera y después se iría a vivir oficialmente con Tony, claro, no abandonaría a su tía May realmente, de hecho ella también tenía posesión de uno de los pisos de la torre a pesar de que se había negado totalmente.

En cuanto a lo que paso con Ángela… Nadie sabe su relación con Tony más que los vengadores, su tía y Ned. Ambos sabían que sería problemático y la verdad, Tony no quería colocar tanta presión sobre sus hombros a pesar de que él ya tenía 20 años.

No se la había dicho a Ángela por su manera de ser y por qué en parte, quería protegerla. Ángela era una mujer bastante complicada y aunque él la quería, ese tipo de discusiones le hacían desear terminar con ella. No la amaba, pero su relación era de noviazgo, ¡tampoco se iban a casar! Sabían que se sentían cariño mutuamente pero más allá nada. Es más, en parte sentía que ella ya le había sido infiel. En realidad, siendo sinceros ya quería terminar con su relación, pero por alguna razón estaba esperan a que llegara ese momento que cortara completamente la relación.

Un poco inmaduro, pero, en realidad no quería ser tan malo. Sabía lo mal que se sentía que te mandaran a la mierda, pero en verdad quería acabar las cosas.

En cuanto vio la gran "A" sobre el edificio, tomo impulso y cayo con gracia en la azotea.

Las puertas de vidrio se abrieron para darle paso a un Tony Stark, ligeramente más viejo. Las canas que recorrían su cabello le daban un poco más de carácter y la ropa costosa denotaba que no importaba cuantos años pasaran, Tony Stark jamás iba a perder su look.

—Eso fue rápido. Espero que no te estrellaras con un dron como la vez pasada.—

Peter no pudo evitar soltar una de esas risas tan características de él, alegrando más el corazón de su padre y es que, él lo necesitaba.

Tony sabía muy bien que desde que lo llamo, Peter detecto su tono preocupado. Las cosas se iban a poner feas.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y continuaron dentro del complejo mientras Tony guiaba al chico con un brazo apoyado en su hombro.

Pepper estaba terminando de organizar algunos archivos en la computadora, mientras terminaba de preparar la cena. Finalmente estaban terminado los últimos archivos del día y era agradable descansar de tanta presión, terminándolo todo junto. Una habilidad adquirida gracias a haber sido asistente de Tony por tanto tiempo. La práctica hace al maestro.

Se sentó frente al mesón de la cocina junto con su Tablet, terminando de guardar algunas cosas. Miro la hora y observo a su alrededor. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, incluso para ser las 12 de la tarde.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Tony para saber en dónde estaba hasta que el mismo interrumpió en la sala junto con Peter, aun en su traje. Se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa.

—Peter, que alegría. Pensé que no volverías hasta la semana que viene. — Ambos se abrazaron y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí, pero Tony me llamo hace un rato y…— El raspar de la garganta de Tony le interrumpió. Lo miro un raro y Peter lo comprendió. No podía decir que algo estaba mal delante de Pepper y además…—Perdón. _Papá _, papá me llamo porque tiene que hacer algunas revisiones del Software y otras cosas.—

A veces ocurrían ese tipo de escenas. Cuando Peter no podía evitar llamar a Tony como Sr. Stark en frente de otras personas cuando él ya le había dicho que lo llamara Tony en público y le digiera papa en privado. No es que sintiera vergüenza, todo lo contrario. Solo que, como ya se había explicado, aun no sabían que le era su hijo.

No podía evitar hacerlo, para ambos aún era un poco irreal todo esto de la adopción. Una irrealidad de hace dos años. El ya era su hijo legalmente, pero todo seguía en secreto.

Pepper los miro confusa por un momento y luego simplemente desordeno su cabello como solía hacerlo desde que tenía 17, el solo se alejó un poco y se quejó suavemente —No, mamá , ¡pará! —

La queja de Tony en el fondo fue más que obvia. Era gracioso cuando eso pasaba. Su papa celoso con su propia madre…

—bien Pep, te dejare un tiempo más, ya subiremos a la cena. — Beso a su mujer con cariño y se dirigieron hacia el fondo de la casa, en dirección al pasillo.

—Alto ahí, Peter. En cuanto salgas del taller, te das una ducha y te cambias de ropa . —

—Pero, traigo ropa en la maleta y—

— ¿Pasaste por la fábrica de aquí al lado?—

—Sí, pero…—

—Nada de peros, sabes que tu ropa siempre queda con residuos químicos y que yo sepa tus prendas no son hidrofóbicas como el traje, así que te das esa ducha. —

Peter solo asintió, e internamente agradeció que Tony lograra hacer eso con el traje. Si el traje no fuera Hidrofóbico*1, tendría un gran problema a la hora de lavarlo. Solo tenía que limpiarlo de vez en cuando, pero aun así, eran muy efectivas ese tipo de fibras.

—No te preocupes Pep, te prometo que hare que se de esa ducha, así tenga que bañarlo yo mismo. —

La idea de que Tony le diera un baño le dio escalofríos a Peter. Sonrió un poco y de un ligero tirón llamo la atención de Tony para que salieran de allí.

En cuanto llegaron al taller, los dos se pusieron tensos.

Tony trato de verse despreocupado. — ¿Te parece un trago o una bebida, té, jugo…? —

—solo dilo, papá , ¿Que está pasando?—

El hombre solo se quedó callado, mirando por el gran ventanal a la vez que jugueteaba con un destornillador. Lo miro unos segundos y luego de fruncir los labios, finalmente levanto la cara.

—Es Ross, me está dando problemas. Últimamente está muy inquieto. —Se giró para mirar directamente a su hijo. —Mañana tiene una reunión con el consejo, quiere volver a cambiar los acuerdos. —

—Escucha, papá . Sé que esto te preocupaba, pero no tienes por qué ponerte así conmigo. Sabes que comprendo estas cosas, no me voy a romper cada vez que nombren a Ross. —

—Lo sé, es solo que a veces me da miedo. Sabes hasta dónde puede llegar Ross para inculparnos. —Volvió a mirar el destornillador y siguió hablando. — Necesito que me escuches, quiero que tengas cuidado con tus cosas, no metas la pata. Cualquier cosa que hagamos mal él la usara en nuestra contra y tú serás el más afectado. —

—No te preocupes, tendré cuidado. —

Después de unos segundos, Peter se estiro un poco y soltó un bostezo para cortar la tensión. — ¿Te parece si comenzamos a arreglar el traje? —

Tony sonrió ante aquella referencia hacia la mentira que antes le habían dado a Pepper.

Ambos comenzaron a trabajar en algunos proyectos que tenían pendientes, entre ellos estaba la idea de Peter de colocarle algún tipo de camuflaje a su traje. Algo que le permitiera desplazarse mejor en sus misiones nocturnas.

Pasaron un buen rato, hasta que recordaron que debían ir a cenar. El que tuvo mayor problema era Peter, que tuvo que bañarse lo más rápido posible para que Pepper no se enojara.

Ya arreglado, se dirigió a la sala principal para encontrarse con Nat y Steve.

— ¡hola!, que sorpresa verlos por aquí. Pensé que no volverían hasta el próximo mes. — Peter se acercó a ambos para darles un abrazo. Tony estaba del otro lado de la sala, mirando a ambos un tanto confundido.

Steve le dirigió una mirada que le hizo comprender un poco de las cosas. Ellos estaban aquí por lo mismo, por Ross.

— Sí, bueno, terminamos todo antes. Clint está en su habitación y ya bajará, pero Visión y Wanda vendrán más tarde. — Steve se acercó a él para darle un apretón de manos y saludar a Pepper quien estaba entrando junto con Clint a la sala. — Olvídenlo, ya regreso. —

—Hola, muchacho. —Clint se acercó para saludar a Peter, pero antes de que el chico pudiera darle un abrazo Clint le revolvió los cabellos. —Vaya, has crecido arto, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?—

—¡Oye!, al parecer todos tienen algo con mi cabello, ¿Les parece divertido?—

—No, tú pareces adorable. — Natasha se acercó a él para revolver su cabello nuevamente y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dio un beso en la mejilla, sin soltarle el cabello.

Luego de disfrutar la escena tan adorable, Pepper decidió interrumpir. Quería salvar un poco de la dignidad de su hijo.

—Perfecto, dejemos el cabello de Peter a un lado y que inicie la cena. —

Finalmente todos estaban en la mesa, disfrutando de su comida. Peter se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la mesa, Tony y Pepper a su lado derecho y Nat, Clint y Steve al izquierdo.

—Dios, cariño. Esta vez te luciste con la cena. —Tony estaba más que encantado con la comida.

—Gracias, me esforcé mucho. —Pepper no pudo evitar sonrojarse, eran pocas la veces en las que podía disfrutar de ese tipo de cumplidos sin tener preocupaciones en su espalda. Mientras tanto, Peter los miraba muy alegre.

—Por cierto, Morgan llamo esta mañana. Esta bastante feliz de que le permitieras ir a ese campamento.— Pepper se aseguraba de recalcar eso, pues Tony no quería realmente que Morgan saliera del complejo. Le costaba bastante dejarla estudiar en una escuela relativamente normal.

sonrei ante las palabras de mi madre. Morgan se habia vuelto parte indispensable de mi vida desde el primer día en que la conocí... le sorprendía lo mucho que había crecido la niña en estos 4 años.

Disfrutaba bastante de la cena. En cuanto la cena terminara llamaría a su tía para ver como seguía en su luna de miel.

Luego de todo lo que sucedió, ella y Happy empezaron una especie de relación. Para sorpresa de todos, el guarda espaldas no tardó mucho en pedirle matrimonio, pero fue May quien tardo en dar la respuesta. Pobre hombre, estuvo en el limbo por casi seis meses.

Para cortar un poco su propia incomodidad, Steve inicio un cuestionario algo vergonzoso para Peter.

—Peter, como has seguido, ¿Qué tal tu novia? Mmm, ¿Angie?—

—Es Ángela. — Estaba a punto de decir que las cosas estaban bien, pero luego recordó que con ellos podía ser él. — Bueno...la verdad, no muy bien. —

De inmediato todos levantaron la mirada.

— ¿Qué, por qué?— Clint lo miraba un poco intrigado, aun con la cuchara en la fideos colgaban por los lados haciendo que se viera gracioso.

—No lo sé, simplemente las cosas ya no son como antes. Creo que voy a terminar con ella. —

—Ay, hijo, cuanto lo siento. — Pepper le miro entristecida, aunque por dentro admitía que la chica no le caía exactamente bien.

—Sí, es lo mejor. Últimamente está demasiado molesta y mandona. Se enoja incluso porque tengo reuniones con Stark industries. — Estuvo a punto de decir que sospechaba que lo estaba engañando, pero eso solo ponerle más leña al fuego.

Tratando de enmendar las cosas, Steve decidió cambiar la conversación.

—Y como esta Ned? —

—él está muy bien, le está yendo excelente y pronto va a acabar el tercer año de Ingeniería de sistemas. —Peter continúo un rato más, hasta que las cosas se desviaron por un lado delicado. —La próxima semana vamos a ir a una reunión en Honor a Mj y su familia, ya pasaron nueve años y…—

No pudo evitar quedarse allí, callado. La pérdida de Mj había sido un golpe duro para todos sus amigos y para su madre. El día en que Mj desapareció, su padre apareció muerto en su casa junto a su hermano que estaba casi en las últimas. La sala estaba destrozada y las habitaciones destruidas. Todo estaba roto, la habitación de Mj había quedado manchada en todas partes.

Su hermano logro sobrevivir, pero resulto paralitico. Cuando la policía llego a la casa, Aiden admitió que habían entrado unos hombres extraños y se habían llevado a su hermana. Sin embargo, luego de ver la escena de los hechos la policía lo definió como un asesinato, sin embargo, el cuerpo jamás apareció.

Intento buscarla, pero por más que lo intento no logro hallar nada. Por alguna razón las cámaras estuvieron desactivadas. No hubieron pistas, nada.

—Sabes que si deseas volver a buscarla te vamos a apoyar — Tony respondió para sacar a Peter de su mente.

De hecho, ellos lo habían intentado, pero igual, no hallaron nada. Volver a abrir el caso sería perder el tiempo y aunque en el fondo él sabía que estaba viva, no creía encontrarla.

El silencio se apodero de la sala y con eso, trataron de cambiar el tema en lo que quedo de la cena. Pero Peter no pudo salir de su trance hasta que se fueron a dormir.

***1: La ropa hidrofóbica, son prendas especiales que no se manchan ni se ensucian.**

**Espero les haya gustado. Les advierto que el próximo capítulo va a ser muy oscuro así que…** **los quiero**

**Para los que ya habían leído este capitulo, cometí el error de no corregir la linea del tiempo. No pasaron 4 años sino 8 desde la desaparición de Michelle. era solo que muchas cosas no quedaban bien en medio de todo esto y definitivamente esos 4 años afectaban quisiera o no. Por supuesto, era necesario incluir a Morgan.**


	3. 3 libertad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente propiedad de Marvel comics y MCU. **

**Espero les guste. Como habrán notado elimine el primer capítulo, porque me di cuenta de que no tenía la esencia natural de este libro. **

**Puede contener escenas de violencia y lenguaje pesado. Si ven errores de calles, nombres de lugar o cualquier otra cosa no me culpen. Soy colombiana y vivo en Rusia. ¡¿Así quien no se pierde?!**

**Los quiero y disfruten.**

—Entonces, le parece si hablamos de lo que sucedió. Que sea resumido, por favor. Debo presentarme en una reunión y debo salir en menos de...—reviso el Reloj. —Aproximadamente, 20 minutos. —

Decir que Ross estaba encantado con el proyecto y con 3.16, era poco. Al hombre le dejo estupefacto la capacidad de la chica, pero por supuesto, lo fue más aun aquella transformación.

Fue extraña, pero por más burda que hubiese sido, la belleza en la bestia era magnifica. Lo considero una obra de arte. No era muy común ver a una mujer con una cola y orejas de gato. Ver una pantera gigante tampoco lo era mucho.

La explicación de Alexey fue breve. Tras el fracaso del proyecto de los soldados, Hydra se decidió firmemente a desarrollar algo mayor. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de la sustancia había sido destruida por el Capitán América al derrotar al grupo. Por lo tanto, Hydra no estuvo activa por mucho tiempo, hasta que se redescubrió la formula.

Después de haberla estudiado, se dieron cuenta de que el mutageno animal, ya estaba plantado en el suero. Desafortunadamente, los soldados no lo absorbieron del todo.

La reacción fue muy compleja, pues solo uno de los soldados lo desarrollo por completo. Una mujer. Aun así, fracaso, pues según lo que investigaron, ella murió tan solo tres días después de que el gen se desarrollara por completo en su interior.

Modificaron la formula y trataron de hacerlo con hombre. Nuevamente salió mal.

Tras otro estudio, se dieron cuenta que en sí, era la composición genética del mutageno que hacia choque con el suero y algunas hormonas del cuerpo masculino. Algo ridículo, admitió Ross.

Pensaron en dejar de lado el proyecto, pero luego, Alexey considero otra manera de afianzarlo. Si la falla estaba presente en el suero, solo se necesitaba que este se adentrara directamente en el gen masculino de manera natural. Allí entro su solución.

Si las mujeres eran las únicas capaces de soportar el gen, solo tendrían que seguir intentado. En cuanto estuviera hecha la trasformación del mutageno, buscarían a más mujeres. Finalmente, tendrían que reproducir los genes. Esto solo se lograría a través de una reproducción natural.

En pocas palabras, las mujeres tenían que dar a luz. Los hijos que nacieran de la reproducción genética podrían cargar con el mutageno sin importar el género. Después de eso, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que pudieran modificarlo nuevamente y así, poco a poco, lograrían un ejército completo.

Hydra no tenía ningún afán en convertirse en dueños del mundo. El plan era perfecto.

—Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas que no se pueden resolver. —continuo explicando Alexey. —El gen tiene ciertas contrariedades. Para poder desarrollar por completo la transformación en animal, se requiere que los instintos fluyan de manera natural. No pudimos borrar del todo su memoria. No como queríamos. —

—Bien, explíquese entonces. Me temo que el científico no soy yo. —

—Cuando un animal ataca, se liberan hormonas que le permiten aumentar sus sentidos. Todo con el propósito de cazar o defenderse. Estas hormonas son liberadas por el cerebro. —

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?—

—La conciencia no es requerida. Todo es por la supervivencia del sujeto. Sin embargo, no sirve de nada en los humanos. Tenemos genes de animales, pero nuestra racionalidad es la que impide ese tipo de situaciones. Si les quitábamos la capacidad de racionar, entonces no podrían transformarse. —

—Quiere decir, que ellas no son como el soldado del invierno. — Ross guardo silencio, considerando todo lo que implicaba la situación. —entonces, ella los mato porque si o…—

—No se confunda. No podíamos quitarles su personalidad, pero si enseñarlas. En estos cuatro años, todas ellas saben que deben hacer y no pueden negarse. En un principio, por supuesto que se negaban, pero ahora es diferente. Por qué tiene que sobrevivir. —

—Ella le respondió que no quería hacerlo, pero luego usted dijo algo sobre Electrochoques, ¿ese es un castigo?—

—Los choques eléctricos son bastante funcionales, pero para un cuerpo que es altamente conductivo y con los sentidos híper-desarrollados, el dolor se vuelve insoportable. —Se acomodó la bata. — Ellas intentaron escapar muchas veces, pero la esperanza desapareció y prefieren vivir aquí lo mejor que pueden. Por eso, tratan de no sufrir tanto. —

— ¿qué sucederá cuando están en libertad? No tengo los medios para electrocutarlas. —

—correcto. Si usted accede a nuestro acuerdo, le daremos a las que más le convengan. Cuando lleguen a Nueva York les pondrá los collares de electrochoque y podrá rastrear las con un chip que se les implantará. Pero el chip se activara solo cuando llegue a Nueva York. —

—Porque solo cuando lleguemos. Es mucho mejor si se les administran los collares a la salida y los chips en cuanto lleguemos al otro lado. —

—Vera, Señor Ross. Los collares les provocan cierto nivel de estrés. Eso causa que sus sentidos estén alterados y cuando eso pasa, el sedante no tiene mucho efecto. Fíjese en el sujeto 3.16. Luego de que la sedamos solo se relajó, pero tuvimos que sedarla con una cantidad absurda de anestésico. Eso era suficiente para matar a seis caballos. —

—Muy bien. Ahora, cuales son los tipos de cazadoras. —

Alexey le paso una carpeta que estaba sobre la mesa. Ross la examino por un rato. Cada página contenía la información generalizada de cada una de las chicas:

_Rastreo y asesinato:_

_Especie Transmutada: Lobo; sujetos: 2.33 y 2.24; Edad: 26 y 24 Años._

_Son especialmente eficaces en misiones en equipo._

_Asesinato y espionaje:_

_Especie transmutada: Leopardo; Sujetos: 6.44; Edad: 16 Años._

_Especie transmutada: Pantera; Sujetos: 3.16; Edad: 19Años._

_Especie transmutada: León; Sujetos: 5.22; Edad: 23 Años._

Así continuo unas cuantas páginas más.

—Muy bien. Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero, ¿Dónde está el archivo de 4.22?, y ¿Por qué hay una niña entre sus reclusas?, el sujeto 6.44 al parecer. —

—Como usted ya sabe, el sujeto 4.22 esta inestable y sobre 6.44. Bueno, habíamos secuestrado a su madre en un principio, hace cinco años pero ella no sobrevivió a las pruebas. No podíamos dejarla ir y tampoco cuidarla así que no le vimos nada de malo en incluirla en el proyecto de hace cuatro años —

Ross solo asintió.

Después de discutir un rato más finalmente firmaron el pacto.

La solicitud de Ross fue clara. Llevado por la curiosidad, exigió que la primera parte del dinero fuera especialmente invertido en el desarrollo del sujeto 4.22. Les dio un plazo de tiempo de casi cuatro meses para completarlo y en cuento estuviera listo, se la darían a él.

**Michelle/Mj:**

Alexey me sonrió y se retiró de la habitación, como si quisiera dejarme descansar.

Lo admito, soy culpable. Jamás estuve agotada. La primera vez que me inyectaron anestesia me dejo en el suelo, pero conforme mis habilidades se fueron desarrollando mi cuerpo sintetizaba rápidamente las toxinas. En cuanto me di cuenta de eso comencé a fingir. Tenía que fingir que la anestesia realmente me hacía efecto. En más de una ocasión eso me costó. Hacían experimentos conmigo y no siempre me inyectaban lo suficiente para que no sintiera nada.

Sabía que eso era mi culpa. Pero era un precio a pagar si quería mi libertad. Fingir estar inconsciente para atacar al enemigo. Pero, dejando esto de lado. ¿Les parece si les cuento esto?

Bien. Esta demás pensar quien soy yo. Mejor dicho, quien era yo.

Tenía dieciséis años la noche en la que me secuestraron.

_Un hombre comenzó a seguirme y yo trate de huir. Estaba a solo unas cuadras de mi casa. El tipo logro atraparme pero me logre soltar por unos segundos._

_Nunca entendí como fue que logre soltarme de su agarre. Era muy fuerte ese hombre. "suerte" pensé en ese entonces, pero minutos después me di cuenta de que era mi condena._

_Hubiera podido escapar y el hombre me dejaría en paz, pero logre divisar el signo sobre su chaqueta. 'Hydra'. Fui lo suficientemente idiota ara pronunciarlo en voz alta y eso fue el causante de mi condena. _

_El hombre logro escucharme. Debí suponer que no les convenía que alguien divulgara el haber visto a un soldado de Hydra, porque después de ese susurro el tipo se quedó callado. Logre huir, llegue a mi apartamento pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta me tomaron del cuello._

_Grite, patalee e incluso lo mordí. Mi padre y mi hermano bajaron como locos en cuanto me escucharon. Mi padre sostenía la escopeta que guardaba bajo la cama y mi hermano estaba con un bate de béisbol en la mano. _

_Si no hubiera estado tan asustada, incluso hubiera sido gracioso. _

_Mi padre disparo y logro darle en el hombro. Me solté de su agarre y Salí corriendo en dirección a ellos, pero luego sentí un dolor en la cabeza. Todo me dio mareo y después , nada. Absolutamente nada._

_Cuando me desperté, estaba en este maldito cuarto. Sin ventanas, solo una puerta, el baño y las luces artificiales que quemaban mi retina.'_

Después de eso, solo sé que he estado tratando de sobrevivir.

Experimentaron conmigo go hasta donde se les dio la gana. Me usaron de carnada con las otras mujeres que habían secuestrado y luego yo las use a ellas.

Me convirtieron en una bestia. Mis instintos a veces logran apoderarse de mí o eso creen ellos. Tengo mucho control sobre mis habilidades, al menos para transformarme a gusto.

Al principio la trasmutación era dolorosa. Mi cuerpo cambiaba de manera tan agresiva que llegaba a romperme la piel por el cambio de masa tan abrupto. Conforme aprendía cada una de ellas y le prestaba atención a mi cuerpo, logre empezar a manejarlas a mi antojo. Al menos la vista, el olfato y la audición. Principalmente la audición.

La primera vez que me aproveche de ella fue un año después del secuestro –Sí, llevaba la cuenta- Ellos habían planeado hacer un ejercicio de caza, íbamos a matar a inocentes. Mis oídos lo tomaron por accidente. Estaba tan preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar que busque la manera de centrarme en un solo sonido.

Mi audición me permitía escuchar cada sonido. Podría escuchar un alfiler caer al suelo a metros, pero eso complicaba más las cosas. El poder sentir cada mínimo ruido me hacía casi imposible concentrarme en uno solo. Logre recoger un poco de información.

Les avise a las otras chicas y aunque les pedí mantenerse a raya y esperar, una de ellas se alteró bastante. Eso me costó un castigo y empecé a desconfiar del juicio de mis compañeras, si les podía decir así. El punto es, que desde ese día ya no puedo escuchar más allá de mi habitación. Sellaron la habitación con algo. No sé qué hicieron exactamente, pero lograron que ningún sonido atravesara la pared.

Los demás sentidos, los desarrolle por conveniencia. Intentaron envenenarme una vez, de eso me salvo el olfato. Otra me trataron de matar con un arpón desde la terraza de la sala de entrenamientos, de eso me salvo la vista. Aunque también me salvo de electrocutarme una vez que trate de escaparme en la noche.

Soy consciente de que todo lo que ellos puedan saber de mi me pone en riesgo. Era un maldito juicio. Lo que dijera se usaría en mi contra.

Por eso fingía descontrol en mis habilidades y Alexey creía que debía aplicar un calmante para mantenerme segura de una trasformación agresiva. Lo que es cierto, es que cuando estoy completamente transformada mis instintos se cruzan con mis sentimientos. Eso provoca un desastre de sangre, generalmente.

Lo que sucedió el día de hoy, fue algo como eso. Realmente nunca me gusto matar a las personas. Sé que si no lo hago me castigaran, pero trato de no matar a tantas. No si puedo evitarlo.

Pero el día de hoy estaba mal.

Tiempo después de que iniciaran los experimentos me dejaron a una niña a cargo. 6.22, así la llaman ellos. Yo la conozco como Mery. Es muy dulce para estar aquí.

Hoy la habían castigado por negarse a realizar un ejercicio de cacería. Se lastimo la pierna en el último entrenamiento. Trate de ayudarla, pero me estaban metiendo en la cabina para una supuesta muestra a "mi futuro jefe". Estaba estresada y en cuanto salí y me pidieron que matara esos tipos. Simplemente no me controle.

Estaba furiosa y para cuando comenzaron a disparar, decidí que no me iría sin matar a unos cuantos soldados de Hydra. Por eso los mate. Lo único de lo que si me arrepiento es de haber comido su carne. Es algo imposible de retener estando en el cuerpo de una pantera.

Trato de racionar que no es canibalismo por estar transformada, pero la idea me da dolor de cabeza.

Finalmente, el sueño se apodera de mí. Lo único malo de la transformación completa es que te deja agotada por días. Me recuesto en la cama de acero con el colchón que por cierto, ya está destrozado.

Solo espero que Mery este bien.

Un sonido me despierta. Hay alguien del otro lado de la puerta.

Respiro hondo e inmediatamente, reconozco el olor. Alexey. Vuelvo a olfatear, algo llama mi atención. No viene solo y viene con un sedante.

Me recuesto rápidamente y finjo estar dormida. Si no estoy despierta, pensara que aun estoy agotada o sedada.

La puerta se abre y uno de los doctores del cuartel entra. Son muchas personas. Los escucho hablar.

—sssh. No hagan ruido. Debe seguir inconsciente por el sedante. Aplicaremos una dosis más y la pasaremos al avión. — No entiendo de que están hablando. Era la voz de uno de ellos, pero, ¿qué quieren decir con el avión?

—Bien, muévanse. Nuestro cliente las quiera a todas mañana en la mañana en Nueva York. Asegúrense de dejarlas correctamente atadas. Enviaremos los collares. Debemos aplicarles los chips de rastreo ahora.—

La explicación de Alexey lo decía todo. El tipo que nos vino a ver estaba dispuesto a trabajar con nosotras y fui una de las afortunadas en participar. Ahora, ¿Quiénes son las demás?

Sentí uno de mis brazos moverse y la aguja entro con cuidado. Sentía la mano del otro temblar. Este nervioso, _Puedo olerlo_.

Cubrieron mis ojos con una venda remojada en agua. Es una manera de mantenernos nuestros ojos protegidos de la luz mientras estamos inconscientes. En este caso, para que no pueda percibir el cambio de luz ante sus sombras.

—Cuidado, no queremos despertarla.— Dijo Alexey.

—Sí señor. —Respondió el otro. — Le aplico el sedante y le implanto el Chip. Dé acuerdo. —Lo decía para sí mismo.

La aguja salió con cuidado, el mareo fue leve. Pero luego vino el chip.

Por más que la anestesia lograra dormirme un poco no era suficiente para evitar sentir como me cortaban la piel para ingresar el chip. Era muy molesto. Se aseguró de coser bien la herida, pues apretó el hilo y me daban ganas de quejarme. Aunque dentro de unas horas me lo quitarían nuevamente. Mi piel se curaba rápido.

—Listo, llévenla a la caja de transportación y amárrenla bien. Despegaremos en una hora. Y por favor, coloquenle algo decente —

—Sí señor.— Empezaron a jalar mi cuerpo y me pusieron en una camilla de tela.

Preste atención a los olores a mí alrededor. Tal vez así podría identificar a las que también irían conmigo.

La primera que reconocí fue a 6.22. Me alegro saber que no la dejaría sola. La siguientes fueron 2.33 y 2.24, los lobos tiene una esencia fuerte. Luego estaba 9.32* y otras dos más que no recordé.

Al reaccionar, ya estaba atada y con ropa nueva. Una bata, probablemente.

Sentí el golpe del acero en cuanto me dejaron dentro de la cabina en la que me iban a transportar. Cerraron la puerta con fuerza y me decidí ponerme a dormir.

No descansaría del todo. Debía mantener mis sentidos al tanto de todo. Si tenía suerte, lograría escapar. Era una expectativa muy improbable, pero siempre debo mantener las esperanzas.

Por supuesto, con los sentidos a todo dar mi cerebro no me dejo dormir. Escuche el motor del avión y la fuerza del viento chocar contra el cuerpo aéreo. A veces escuchaba los quejidos de las otras. Era normal. Algunas lloran al dormir.

Entonces, todo empezó a disminuir.

La actividad de los que estaban en el avión aumento, pero los sonidos del motor fue bajando poco a poco. Estábamos aterrizando.

No tenía tiempo para esperar a ver que sucedía. Las ataduras en mis manos eran firmes, pero yo estaba consiente. Decidí transformarme.

No podía arriesgarme a una transformación completa, podría agotarme y me atraparían fácilmente. Lo más racional era transformarme en mi forma antropomórfica. Poco a poco la cola empezó a surgir, junto con mis orejas.

Los sonidos a mí alrededor se volvieron más nítidos. Estire las manos para liberar las garras y así cortar las cuerdas. Me lastime, eran muy fuertes pero necesitaba huir de aquí. Si en verdad estaba en Nueva York, entonces tenía la ventaja de conocer todo el lugar. Solo espero no haber perdido el mapa en mi cerebro.

Me mire en el reflejo del metal. Mis ojos estaban más afilados y habían cambiado a un tono amarillo, casi brillante. Las orejas de gato me hacían sentir un tanto ridícula, realmente agradecía que mi rostro no cambiara y mi nariz no se volviera negra o me salieran bigotes.

Luego observe mi cola. Era bastante larga, más larga de lo que debería ser naturalmente. Así fue como nos modificaron. La cola tenía vida propia y demostraba muchas veces mi estado sentimental, pero a la hora de pelear era fantástica. Me permitía moverme de manera equilibrada y podía golpear con la fuerza de mi brazo, aunque era más bien como un látigo.

Mis orejeas se mueven a la izquierda. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Luego a la derecha. Están soltando la caja. No puedo esperar más. Corto los lazos de mis piernas y me amarro el cabello. Siempre traigo una liga en mis bolsillos, es lo único que ellos no me pueden quitar.

Llego el momento.

Me paro en cuatro. Mis huesos se dispersan y la columna se separa poco a poco mientras le da paso a los ligamentos que me dan flexibilidad. Ahora, solo falta romper esta caja. Ya lo hice esta mañana.

Primero empujo hacia arriba con fuerza, deformando un poco el metal y luego, golpe con fuerza la puerta. Mis orejas se mueven, se dieron cuenta de que estoy despierta. No tengo tiempo. Sigo empujando y las piernas me duelen por exponerlas a tanta presión. Si sigo así puedo lastimarme en serio.

El sonido de un tronillo soltarse me da impulso. La puerta se rompe y con un último golpe logro salir. Mis sentidos están a tope. La luz del sol lastima mis ojos. Solo me concentro en correr.

Me persiguen, me atacan, me disparan y me hieren. No voy a parar. Sigo corriendo. Logro esquivar a uno de los tipos y lo tiro al suelo. Estoy a punto de matarlo, pero no puedo.

En su hombro, en un bolsillo permanece una foto de el con una niña. Seguramente era su hija. No puedo hacer algo así pero, antes de quitarme de encima, observo una memoria USB. El símbolo de Hydra está marcado. Es una memoria metálica, lo que me confirma que es real.

No sé para que sea, pero no puedo perder esa información. Debo salvar a las demás. Debo salvar a Mery.

Sigo corriendo y luego paso a correr apoyada en mis manos. Así es más fácil. Sigo corriendo por casi diez minutos, una camioneta me viene siguiendo.

Estoy en un aeropuerto privado. Ahí una salida a mi izquierda, no pierdo el tiempo. Logro salir y me encuentro con la calle. Todo está cercado, pero no me detengo. Ahí un puente más adelante y además logro escuchar una canción de rock algo vieja, o tal vez sea nueva. No importa, lo más probable es que no fuera uno de ellos.

No se ven casas a kilómetros, probablemente estamos lejos de Nueva York, pero no demasiado.

Los disparos continúan. Tomo impulso y salto sobre la cerca. Logro esquivar los cables eléctricos y en cuanto caigo, corro hacia el puente. Mire a los lados y el camión estaba a punto de llegar. Salte.

Estaba esperando un golpe duro, solo quería ayuda. Por suerte, caí en un camión lleno de bolsas con ropa.

Vi como los hombres empezaron a pelear, tratando de entender que había pasado. No creo que entiendan mucho, simplemente fui más astuta que ellos.

Ahora era libre. Podría llorar si fuera posible, pero tenía otro problema con que tratar. Mirar a mi brazo y observe el corte casi completamente curado. No podía cortarme aquí, si me desangraba estaría en problemas.

Mire a una de las esquinas del auto. Una de las varillas que sostenían la ropa estaba torcida. No tenía opción, tenía que dañar el chip desde afuera y sacarlo en cuanto esté a salvo.

Me levante como pude y cerrando los ojos, golpee con fuerza mi brazo contra el metal. — ¡Ah!— Me lastime el hueso. No estaba roto, pero talvez su podría estar astillado. Se curaría solo, pero eso no aseguraba que el chip estuviera roto.

Volví a golpear mi brazo y un pequeño corto paso por mi mano. Solo esperaba haberlo dañado en serio.

Me tire sobre la ropa y mire mi brazo. Odiaba sentir dolor, pero era necesario.

Siempre, será necesario.

Ahora, solo esperaba encontrar la ayuda necesaria.

**Hola. Espero les haya gustado esta capitulo.**

**La verdad no suelo actualizar tan rápido, pero me sentí realmente inspirada con esta historia.**

**No sé qué tan bien estoy retratando este tipo de historias. Es la primera vez que hago un Fanfic de este tipo y no estoy precisamente acostumbrada con este tipo de historias. **

**Si notan algún error o quieren aconsejarme algo no duden en decírmelo en los comentarios. En verdad me encantaría que me dieran su opinión sobre esta historia.**

**Simas que decir, espero sigan leyendo y hasta pronto.**


	4. 4 te encontre

**Disclaimer: los personajes y as historias relacionadas con las películas son de Marvel estudios. Igualmente con cualquier referencia a escenas del UCM**

**Okey, vamos a ver: lamento si algunos nombres están mal escritos, si me corrigen les agradezco. Puede que algunos personajes tengan un nombre diferente. (Cosas como la madre de Mj y familiares que no se mencionan e la película), porque la verdad los desconozco y me disculpo si a alguien le parece ofensivo. La verdad yo me baso en las películas.**

* * *

Un golpe resonó entre los callejones. El sujeto cayó con un fuerte golpe y choco contra uno de los contenedores de basura.

Era un grupo de cuatro chicos, al parecer de una pandilla, la verdad no me importaba. Llevo al menos una semana en este callejón mientras logro decidir hacia dónde dirigirme.

Tenía el leve presentimiento de que me estaban buscando y muy desguárnete serian Iliana y Janis. Ellas, eran los proyectos 5.24 y 5.33 –Los lobos- quienes habían sido enviadas junto conmigo como productos de venta, lo cual me había parecido sumamente ofensivo.

En cuanto llegue a la ciudad, sabía que mi presencia seria fácilmente reconocida gracias a mi olor. Deambule por la cuidad de manera que el olor fuera confuso de rastrear e incluso me metí en el barro y en medio de un parque de arena para ocultarlo mejor. No fue tan complicado.

No podía estar mucho tiempo en la fase 4, pues era demasiado agotador.

Cada transformación contaba con capacidades diferentes y la fase cuatro era la más poderosa, aunque la más hábil también era la fase tres. Esa había sido la fase con la que había batallado la mayor parte de la demostración. Las otras fases constaban de aspectos más sencillos. La fase 1, era la fase en la que permanecía al ser "humana". Con las capacidades sensoriales al máximo; La fase 2 era por el contrario la transformación completa en animal, pero a diferencia de la fase 4, esta era mucho más pequeña.

Yo estaba en esa forma. La fase 2 me da la apariencia de un gato salvaje. El tamaño me permitía estar en la ciudad sin llamar la atención y esconderme de ser necesario. He estado alimentándome de algunas palomas e incluso ratones. Parecía desagradable, pero cuando tomas la forma de un animal y sus instintos te doblegan, eso ya no tiene mucha importancia.

Ahora, las cosas en la ciudad estaban igual o más suaves que antes. El peligro siempre acecha y por más que tuviera que esconderme no podía evitar salvar a aquellos que lo necesitaran. Como era este caso. Estaba descansando en uno de los techos de la zona, cuando los ruidos de unas chicas riéndose llamaron mi atención.

Era natural, esta es una zona muy activa, es mejor para mí permanecer en estos lugares. Si me hallaban, al menos los gritos de los transeúntes me alarmarían para escapar.

Ellas solo estaban de paso, pero un grupo de chicos bastante borrachos se acercaron con obvias intenciones. Pensé que las chicas podrían defenderse –yo lo hubiera hecho- pero las acorralaron dentó del callejón. No era extraño, por más mal que pudiera sonar sé que esta ciudad no ha cambiado. Cuando vi que en verdad estaba a punto de pasar algo malo decidí intervenir.

Esta era la quinta vez que intervenía en algo así. No era aún problema realmente, pero si me preocupaba llamar la atención. Sin embargo, no todo siempre sale como quieres.

El chico cayó con fuerza y se quejó. Yo permanecí tranquila.

Voltee a mirar a las chicas que se hallaban escondidas tras de mí, pero a pesar de que no parecían estar asustadas de mí, se veían incomodas. Es normal, no todos los días vez a una mujer con orejas de gato y una cola…suena peor cuando lo piensas así.

El chico se levantó y se limpió un rastro de sangre de su boca. Me miro enojado y luego mis oídos captaron el sonido de un arma siendo cargada. No me preocupaba mucho lo que hicieran conmigo, pero a las demás sí. Ellas comenzaron a gritar más, con más fuerza.

Me estaban dando un dolor de cabeza, pero no había de otra. Estaba dispuesta a atacar para quitarle el arma, hasta que todo se fue por el puto caño. Un mareo se apodero de mí y sentí que todo me daba vueltas. Bueno, si estaba jodida.

En parte era de esperarse, llevo casi dos semanas comiendo cosas poco nutritivas y un metabolismo como el mío requería de muchos carbohidratos. Era cierto que el laboratorio no me daba tanta comida y siempre sabia horrible, pero me mantenían bien de alguna manera.

Sacudí la cabeza para enfocar mi mente y me pare derecha, no podía dejar que las cosas se pusieran peor. No había tiempo para actuar como una bienhechora. Si estos tipos querían muerte, muerte tendrán.

Estire los dedos de las manos con fuerza, sintiendo como las garras empezaban a surgir. Salte contra una de las paredes y rasgue la cara de uno de los que estaban más cerca. El chico con la pistola apunto hacia mí y disparo. Las chicas empezaron a soltar ruegos como si las hubiesen herido en verdad, aunque yo sabía que no habían recibido ni un solo rasguño.

Volví a saltar en dirección a quien poseía el arma y rasgue su estómago con fuerza. El olor a sangre empezó a llenar el lugar. Me gire para encarar a los otros dos pero recibí un fuerte impacto en la cara, justo en la nariz.

Caí contra la pared de ladrillos, sintiendo como una de mis costillas se rompía. Levante el rostro para encontrar al otro chico con un tubo de metal. Esto era un basurero después de todo.

El ardor del golpe continuaba y el dolor de cabeza junto al mareo me estaba dando una mala pasada. Estaban a punto de atacarme otra vez. Lo mire directamente a los ojos, al menos no se llevaría el honor de ver mi rostro "afligido y dolido".

La barra se deslizo a través del aire con un sonido fuerte y en cuanto vi el golpe trague con fuerza. Me sorprendí cundo no recibí nada y, en cambio, la varilla salió volando con fuerza y algo empujo al chico a la otra pared. Luego de unos segundos él estaba pegado a la pared contraria con una extraña sustancia. Al parecer una araña se había unido al juego. Eso me traería problemas.

Estaba demasiado agotada para poder moverme. La vista estaba difuminándose y los sonidos no llegaban del todo a mi cerebro.

No reconocí muchas cosas y en mis alucinaciones un olor me hizo divagar, estaba tan mal, que por un momento sentí un olor familiar.

—Peter…— susurre. Finamente, caí en el asfalto.

**Peter Parker: dos horas antes…**

—Entonces, si haces las conexiones de manera incorrecta podrías causar una falla en el circuito de manera permanente, por eso es mejor utilizar un material aislante en este tipo de prototipos y…—Tony se interrumpió a si mismo en cuanto noto mi distracción.

Eran pocas las veces en las que yo no le prestaba atención, pero de alguna manera no me sentía muy bien. Entre lo que estaba pasando con Ross, las clases de la universidad y las disputas con Ángela me tenían en verdad confundido sin saber exactamente a que darle prioridad.

— ¿Que pasa chico?, ¿acaso una araña te pico la lengua?—

—No es nada, papá. Simplemente, hoy no me siento con todas las energías. Solo me siento un poco agotado por los exámenes de la semana. —

—Sí, eso no funcionara esta vez. Eres pésimo mintiendo y mucho peor conmigo. Soy tu padre, sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieres. —

Mire por la ventana un momento. Ya sabía cómo iban a ser las cosas y más si no le decía. Él lo dejaría de lado por unos minutos y volvería a tocar el tema en medio del almuerzo cuando estuviéramos con mamá. De esa forma ambos usarían los poderes paternales para controlarme y que les digiera lo que me pasa.

Era agradable, pero no siempre me sentía del todo cómodo.

—perfecto. Tomemos un receso y luego continuaremos con esto. Si quieres, podemos ir al salón de juegos, tal vez una partida de Mario Kart con tu viejo te anime un poco.—

No pude evitar reírme cuando uso esa palabra en sí mismo, cuando el detestaba que le llamara viejo. Asentí con la cabeza sin decir una palabra y espere a que apagara algunos de los prototipos de prueba.

Estábamos en el laboratorio en una "clase personalizada", como a él le gustaba llamarlas. Practicábamos la construcción de algunos robots, pues últimamente estaba centrado en desarrollar mi propio traje y trataba de agregar algún tipo de camuflaje a la versión que yacía en mi reloj. Una aversión propia del Iron Spider.

Me quite las gafas protectoras de la cabeza y la bata que mantenía a medias. Era solo para no dañar mi ropa, aunque a Tony le parecía ridículo. Yo creo que me da carácter y un poco de orden.

Caminamos hacia el pasillo y nos detuvimos en las escaleras. Papá cerraba la puerta mientras que yo me quedaba mirando el estante que permanecía al lado. Estaba lleno de recuerdos, algunos de las misiones que realizamos juntos, entre las que incluso permanecía un trozo de una de las naves que llagaron a la tierra durante el ataque de Thanos, luego del chasquido. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

Cambie de lugar para pasar a un mejor recuerdo, la foto de mi graduación. Allí estábamos todos. Yo estaba junto con Pepper, May, Ned y Tony. Rhodey era quien había tomado la foto. En la parte de atrás estaban otras personas, entra las que curiosamente se encontraban la señora Marie, la madre de Michelle. Estaba para acompañar a uno de sus amigos, que era padre de un chico de otro salón.

Pronto seria la reunión en honor a Mj y la verdad dudaba si quería ir. No porque no la extrañara, sino porque sentía un poco extraño el asistir a algo como eso.

—Deja de pensar en eso.—

Me gire confundido mirando a Tony, Sin poder creer que el supiera en que pensaba. — ¿Qué crees que estoy pensando?—

—No lo sé chico, yo no leo la mente. —Respondió moviendo las manos en el aire. —Déjalo, vamos arriba—

En cuanto llegamos a la planta alta, nos dirigimos al salón de juegos. Como siempre, lo considero un poco exagerado, pero con Tony vivir con demasiados lujos es casi imposible. La habitación constaba de muchas cosas, desde juegos de árcade hasta algunos en 4D.

No dirigimos al centro de videojuegos en el que se halaba el puesto de Mario y nos distrajimos un rato. Después de varia partidas y de haber quedado empatados, optamos por ir a comer. Todo gracias a un rugido de mi estómago.

Ahora estábamos en la cocina. Yo estaba comiendo un sándwich mientras el terminaba de prepararse una versión algo extraña de Shawarma. Se sentó en frente mío y volvió a hablar.

—Bien, o abres la boca o le digo a Pepper que cancele una reunión para sacártelo.—

—Oh, por favor, no exageres. Papá, tengo veinte años, no es como si fuera un niño pequeño.—

—Pero si no quieres hablar, no me dejas de otra. Sabes que me preocupo por ti.—

—Es solo que me siento confundido. No sé qué voy a hacer, quiero decir, no sé si ir o no a la reunión de la familia Jones.— Era mejor sacar ese tema. Era más factible decirle eso a decirle que estaba esperando a encontrar a Ángela con otro para tener una excusa de cortar con ella.— Siento un poco extraño hacer ese tipo de cosas, la primera vez tenía sentido , pero, no sé. Estoy seguro de que esta con vida y hacer algo como eso es simplemente asimilar las cosas. No quiero sonar cruel, pero, creo que es momento de seguir.—

—Hijo, sabes que te apoyo y si te sientes así etas en todo el derecho de no ir. Sabes que si deseas que la busquemos lo podemos volver a intentar.—

—Gracias, Papá. ¿Entonces te parece si regresamos a…?—No pude terminar, pues el reloj empezó a sonar.

Tenía que ir a cenar a casa de mi Tía May. Mañana en la mañana Tony y Pepper partirían a una reunión en suiza para discutir algunas cosas de los acuerdos y arreglar algunas otras sobre el trabajo de SI en la zona. Yo me quedaría en casa de May por el rato.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme. Voy a hacer patrulla de paso. ¿Me acompañas a la terraza?—

El solo asintió mientras guardaba el resto de su comida en la nevera. Recogí mi maleta y guarde algunas cosas.

Subimos por el ascensor y me quite la ropa en el trayecto.

—en verdad, esto es demasiado gracioso. Viernes, toma una foto—Pues Tony no podía mantenerse a raya conmigo enredado en mi ropa. Estaba con la cabeza atorada en la camisa al olvidar soltar el último botón. Era vergonzoso y en cierta medida me sentía expuesto. —Aun pareces un niño. En verdad no has cambiado.—

— ¡Papá, por favor no!— Es oficial, esto es vergonzoso.

Aun sentía la cara un poco sonrojada. Le agradecía al cielo que solo estaba él. Si hubiera sido con Pepper, moriría.

Finalmente solté la camisa. Acomode todo dentro de la maleta y guarde las cosas con agilidad –Hacerlo tantas veces ya me volvió experto- Presione el botón del reloj y el material del traje me envolvió por completo, dejando la parte del rostro expuesta.

Salimos a la terraza y me acomode en contra de la barandilla. Di un salto y me pare en el barandal. Observe con gracia como Tony se ponía nervioso. Siempre hacíamos esto, pero el aun no soportaba verme así.

—Sabes que, me voy. No soy fan de verte saltar por el barandal de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad. No tengo edad para esto.—

—Vamos, papá. No seas aguafiestas— Extendí los brazos y, después de darle una sonrisa, me deje caer. —Solo quiero disfrutar.—

Amo esta vida.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban oscuras. Las luces de los autos decoraban las calles mientras los transeúntes se desplazaban en total tranquilidad. No era egocéntrico, pero algo me decía que a veces, eso era gracias a mí.

Decidí pasar por algunas calles, a pesar de que estaban apartadas de la casa de May. Siempre que podía pasaba por aquí. Era uno de los lugares más peligrosos de la ciudad, aunque ahora es un poco más peligroso que antes, irónicamente.

Un sonido llamo mi atención, era lejos, pero era incomparable. Un disparo. De fondo se oían los gritos de unas chicas. Estaban en problemas.

Me desplace por los techos y me mantuve escondido. Sabía que si me veían podían intentar hacer algo más peligroso. Pase por un tejado y observe la situación.

Había cuatro chicas acorraladas contra un basurero en medio de un callejón. Un par de chicos estaban allí, discutiendo con alguien más. Me sorprendí al percatarme de que uno de ellos estaba herido. Era una herida de gravedad. Los cortes eran largos y parecían profundos. Tenían un patrón extraño, parecían cortes…de garras.

—Karen, ¿que tenemos aquí?, no comprendo los cortes, ¿hay alguien más con ellos?—

Las imágenes de visión térmica empezaron a mostrarse a través de la máscara. Habían cuatro chicos, dos estaban heridos y parecían ser heridas de un animal. Quería discutir las cosas más a fondo con Karen, pero entonces las imágenes captaron algo más.

Había otra chica en el suelo, estaba herida. Parecía querer levantarse pero entonces uno de los chicos se aventó contra ella. Cargaba una especie de varilla metálica. Tenía que intervenir, ahora.

Salte rápidamente y le quite la varilla de la mano. Empuje al hombre y lo peque en la pared.

—Lo siento caballeros, pero algo me dice que las chicas ya se quieren ir. — Uno de ellos se abalanzó contra mí, mientras los otros trataban de escapar.

Los atrape fácilmente y los enrede entre sí, hale de la red y los hice chocar con los otros. Los ate fácilmente. El chico que tenía las heridas en el estómago continuaba en el suelo. Los otros estaban muy lastimados, pero dos de ellos en especial estaban más que heridos. La sangre estaba en todas partes e incluso las chicas estaban con sangre en el rostro, como salpicadas.

— ¿Se sienten bien, alguna esta herí—Me interrumpir al no ver a la otra chica. Voltee de lado y la vi, en el suelo. Estaba llena de sangre, tenía varias heridas y había sangre en su ropa. Solo estaba vestida con una especie de bata, bastante sucia. — ¡¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?!—

—ella no es lo que parece, hermano. ¡Es un monstruo! Esa cosa no es humana— No soporte más y les tape la boca con un solo disparo de la red.

Llame a la policía y espera a que llegara la ambulancia. Me quede con las chicas un rato más y me mantuve pendiente del chico con el estómago desgarrado.

Había vendado la herida y la ayuda de Karen.

—te lo digo en serio hermano, esa chica no es humana. Ella hirió a mi compañero, si nos vas a enviar a la cárcel a ella igual.—

Las sirenas de la policía estaban cerca. Mire a la joven, aun apoyada en el suelo. Si era verdad lo que el chico dijo… El rojo y azul destelló entre las calles. No podía dejarla aquí, _no quiera dejarla aquí._ —Por favor, chicas, No digan nada de esto. — Tony me asesinara.

La tomé en brazos y cuando escuche las puertas de los autos cerrarse salte al tejado y me dirigí a casa de May. Si tenía suerte, ella tampoco lo notaria.

**Un rato después…**

Entre por la ventana y deje a la joven sobre mi cama. Deje la luz apagada para no despertarla. Estaba demasiado lastimada para poder escapar, aun así, la dejé atada a la cama. Fui cuidadoso y me retire a la calle de nuevo. Me cambie en el techo y regrese a la puerta principal.

Di unos cuantos golpes antes de que mi tía me abriera la puerta. Estaba algo despeinada y sostenía su teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja, mientras sostenía un cucharon en la otra mano. Me respondió con una sonrisa y un 'hola' bastante rápido. Me dejo pasar mientras seguía discutiendo por el teléfono.

—Asegúrate de que no sea un error, Dafne, en serio, ¿no podían posponerlo?—

Se fue a la cocina a terminar de preparar lo que sea que estuviera preparando. Me miraba de vez en cuando y la note preocupada. Algo paso en su trabajo.

Al menos ya no era enfermera. Lo hacía, de vez en cuando, mas como algo altruista. Actualmente trabajaba como asistente de un chef. Fui gracioso. Durante el tiempo en el que la inscribí al curso de cocina se hizo muy amiga del hermano de la maestra. Ahora trabajaba para él como asistente en muchos eventos, claro, no cocinaba directamente, no sin supervisión de un cocinero experto.

Sin embargo, el trabajo era para alguien con pocos deberes, pues las reuniones y contrataciones del servicio eran aleatorias. Por eso muchas veces ella debía retirarse de repente. Algo me desea que así serían las cosas esta vez. No era de extrañarse, era una época festiva.

En caso de que así fuera, estaría agradecido. Claro, no siempre teníamos cosas juntas, no como antes. Pero le verdad me vendría bien la casa sola mientras tuviera a la chica conmigo. No podía llevarla al complejo, Papá me mataría. Y si la tía May la descubría tendría que explicarle cosas a las que ni siquiera yo tengo respuestas.

Termino con la llamada y se acercó a mí. Las cejas un poco encorvadas mostrando tristeza. Sip, debía retirarse.

—Peter, cariño. Sé que te prometí que estaríamos juntos esta semana, pero surgió un evento muy importante. Durará una semana. Cariño, como lo siento. —Coloco sus manos en mis mejillas. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, yo seguiría siendo su niño. Aunque a veces me avergonzaba.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. No te preocupes, hablare con Ned, tal vez salgamos. Igual, creo que tratare de adelantar algo de los trabajos de la universidad. No te preocupes, voy a estar bien—

—En verdad lo siento. —Revolvió mi cabello con entusiasmo, ignorando mis replicas. —Ven, tienes que probar mi crema de calabaza. —

Solo asentí y la seguí a la mesa.

Disfrutaría de una cena con mi tía mientras tengo una prisionera en mi cama. Esto ya parece novela.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Muy bien. Deseen que me emocione porque en verdad me siento inspirada. Estoy haciendo los capítulos con conceptos, así que ahora puedo darles adelantos.**

**Próximo capítulo: Michelle despierta con los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Peter está confundido por su supuesta desaparición, mientras ella se decide si decirle o no que estuvo secuestrada por Hydra.**

**Cosas de mi vida: Odio a YouTube.**

**En verdad estoy a punto de romper todo¡**

**Yo bien feliz de la vida haciendo este capítulo y el computador me dio una alerta de End game. Yo pensé que era algo como una crítica pero no ¡fue un spoiler filtrado de la mierda!**

**Por favor si alguien grabo la película y quiere publicar un spoiler, advierta en el título en vez de, literalmente, colocarlo como título. Es como ver una serie y te llegue un mensaje con algo bien importante y no importa si no viste el video ya leísta el titulo!**

**Te odio YouTube!**


	5. 5Explicaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente propiedad de Marvel cómics y MCU.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Puede contener escenas de violencia y lenguaje pesado. Si ven errores de calles, nombres de lugar o cualquier otra cosa no me culpen. Soy colombiana y vivo en Rusia. ¡¿Así quien no se pierde**?!

**Quiero hacer una explicación: Esta es la misma historia de Gata negra. Sin embargo, cambie el nombre porque podía causar confusión con Black chat de Marvel cómics.**

* * *

La música de fondo era simplemente estresante. Los sonidos constantes y los golpes del bajo me causaban dolor de cabeza.

Trate de cubrirme y me gire sobre el colchón… Espera, ¡¿qué?!

Me levante de golpe y abrí los ojos. El corazón me palpitaba como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Un sudor frio recorrió mi cuerpo. Esto no era el callejón y mucho menos era Hydra.

Me quise levantar y verificar en donde estaba, pero rápidamente fui detenida por un hilo extremadamente grueso de telaraña.

…Spiderman…

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi mente como el disparo de una pistola. Rápido, estruendoso y potente. Definitivamente tenía que salir de aquí. Si me llevaba con los vengadores, no habría quien detuviera a Hydra y nadie salvaría a Mery.

Con eso en mente, deje que mis garras se desplegaran y estire el brazo para cortar la red.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tu.—

En la ventana, apoyado en el techo, Spiderman me observaba con un par de bolsas en la mano. El olor a sal me mareo casi de inmediato. Aún estaba débil y algunas cosas afectaban mis sentidos, pero también tenía hambre. Me quede quieta, sin decir nada. Era mejor así.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, estas a salvo. —tomo uno de los paquetes y o extendió hacia mí. —Tranquila, es comida. Trate de preparar el desayuno, pero hice un desastre en la cocina. —

— ¿vives aquí?—

El cuerpo bajo el traje se tensó. Lo vi atragantarse, tratando de corregir su error. Me pareció tierno. Incluso lo sentí familiar.

— ¡No, yo!... Esta es la…La casa de un amigo. ¡Si, eso!—

Me cruce de brazos, tratando de no hacer el ridículo con la mano atada. No pude evitar sonreír.

—En serio, eres pésimo mintiendo. —

—Sí, me lo dicen muy a menudo. —

Reí ligeramente ante esa afirmación. Se parecía mucho a…Peter…. Parpadee. Peter, anoche sentí su olor. Cerré los ojos y respire hondo, mientras en el fondo se oían la excusa algo extrañas del chico araña. El olor, estaba allí. De verdad estaba allí. Pero no podía precipitarme. Tal vez luego encontraría algo que me diera una pista.

No podía estar confundida, casi nada afecta mi olfato.

Pasado un rato el parloteo del chico se detuvo y me observo expectante. O eso creí, no tenía idea de sus expresiones con esa mascara.

—Solo…tómalo. Debes estar hambrienta. — Decir que estaba hambrienta era poco. En cuanto tome el paquete lo abrí de inmediato. Comí de manera lenta, no quería dar una mala impresión, además no quería que preguntara cosas como "¿hace cuanto que no comes?" y cosas así.

Termine rápidamente y en ese momento el extendió una caja de jugo, que la verdad no note que traía. La acepte y la bebí rápidamente. Esperaba que no se me notara mucho la necesidad de comer.

En cuanto termine, me limpie la boca con el mi brazo y…Mierda.

Estaba tan perdida, que ni siquiera note que me habían cambiado de ropa.

El pareció notarlo, incluso diría que miro hacia otro lado. Coloco su mano por detrás de su cabeza y nuevamente, volvió a hablar. Por favor, que no me haya visto desnuda.

—Sí, se lo de que debes pensar. Cuando te encontré, estabas muy herida y tenías varios cortes a punto de infectarse. Te metí en la ducha e hice lo posible para limpiarte. No te preocupes, no vi ms allá de lo necesario. —

Definitivamente, me vio desnuda. Abrí la boca para contestar…

Quizás le hubiese respondido de no haber sido por otro fuerte estruendo. El dolor me dejo paralizada. Me tape los oídos con fuerza y apreté las rodillas contra mi pecho. Las tiras de la tela que me mantenían atada me impedían acomodarme, pero el sonido seguía siendo insoportable. — ¡Mierda!—

Que importaba si me escuchaba hablar así, mis oídos me estaban rogando por un descanso. Me sentí impotente.

Espere que él me atara de manos, que un montón de gente entrara por la puerta con algún tipo de suero para dormirme. Una emboscada. Un atrampa.

En vez de eso, un movimiento cuidadoso retiro mis manos de mis oídos, a pesar de que yo estaba apretándolas con fuerza contra mi cabeza. Mientras mis manos eran apartadas, un objeto desconocido era insertado en mis oídos y el dolor se detuvo.

Lo mire asustada. Estaba vulnerable y mentiría si no digiera que estaba aterrada. El parecía entenderlo, no me exigió explicaciones y tampoco dio las suyas sobre lo que puso en mis oídos. El solo me miro, como si estuviera esperando a que yo me relajara.

En cuanto considero que era el momento adecuado, continúo.

—Son filtros de sonido. Están hechos para proteger a las personas con sentidos súper-desarrollados. Cuando te rescate, uno de los chicos menciono algo sobre ti. Supongo que se refería a esto. —

—Si estás buscando información, no te la voy a dar. —

—Y no espero que lo hagas. Tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos mejor. Se lo que debes pensar, pero tranquila, nadie sabe que estas aquí, ni siquiera los vengadores. —

—Entonces, ¿porque me tienes aquí? No sé tú, pero estar atada a una cama no me parece una acción muy acogedora. —

—Lo sé y lo siento, pero ambos sabemos que no puedo simplemente liberarte, no después de que casi matas a esos chicos anoche—

—sabes que era en defensa propia, nos estaban atacando. Atacaron a esas chicas—

—Sé que no lo hiciste de mala fe, pero mi trabajo es mantener esta ciudad lejos de amenazas y—

— ¡Me estas llamando amenaza!, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo soy?—

—no me malinterpretes, no me refiero directamente a ti. — Se cayó por un momento—Escucha, no sé de dónde vienes y tampoco sé cómo obtuviste esos poderes, pero estoy seguro de que tu aparición repentina puede representar un riesgo a futuro y tú no estás muy dispuesta a cooperar—

—Y tú no me pareces confiable. Que me asegura que estaré a salvo si te digo quien soy…—me quede callada. Yo y mi bocota. Al parecer fuera de Hydra mi cerebro no colaboraba para mantenerme a salvo. Yo misma acabo de cavar mi propia tumba.

—Entonces, sí pasa algo importante. Escucha, te prometo algo, dime todo lo que consideres importante, tus poderes y de dónde vienes. Si considero que las cosas son realmente peligrosas, podemos discutir con los vengadores. —Levanto la mano en cuanto noto que iba a interrumpir. — Y en ese caso, te prometo que no te encerraran, te protegeré. Palabra de araña. —

Lo mire por un rato. El no parecía un mal chico, además, su comportamiento me daba cierta confianza. Respire hondo. Iba a decirle lo que sabía pero, el olor penetro mi nariz nuevamente.

Los recuerdos de mis teorías sobre que Peter Parker era Spiderman se afanaron en mi mente. El olor que persistía en la habitación y el comportamiento del chico me daban puntos que conectar. Pero no podía simplemente dejarme llevar por esas cosas, tenía que actuar de manera responsable. No había tiempo para hipótesis.

—Está bien. Voy a decirte lo que considero necesario, pero nada más. No quiero que te metas en mi vida privada. —Me acomode sobre la cama y me cubrí las piernas con las mantas a mi alrededor. —Sería bueno que te acomodes, esto será largo. —

Se sentó en una silla que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación. Coloco sus codos sobre sus rodillas, expectante.

La posición de sus brazos hizo que sus músculos se tensaran y por un momento me sentí intimidada y…emocionada.

—Muy bien, procede. — Respondió tranquilamente, mientras conservaba una posición pacífica y tranquila.

Me sentí segura, respire por unos segundos y me estire sobre mi espalda. Sentía la necesidad de correr. Necesitaba quemar energía.

—Perfecto. Hare que esto sea más rápido para ambos. Hace un tiempo un grupo de psicóticos con pensamientos perfeccionistas e ideologías extremistas me secuestraron para ser su rata de laboratorio. Hicieron todo tipo de experimentos conmigo y otras chicas…—

Me detuve un tiempo, tenía que pensar bien como va a concluir esto. No podía decirle que venía de Hydra. Pensarían que estoy loca y además…podrían pensar que yo soy un enemigo. Pasaría lo mismo que con el soldado del invierno.

Él se mantuvo callado. Estaba tenso, pero, parecía desear que yo terminara de hablar. Quizás pensaba que era difícil para mí decirlo todo…Dios, en verdad lo era. Me sentía tan abrumada de ser realmente libre que tenía miedo. Todo me da miedo y aun siento que me pueden llevar a esas paredes de metal con un mínimo error. De verdad, tengo miedo.

Volví a tomar aire, tengo que concluir con esto.

—Durante el proceso de transformación, como ellos lo llamaban, perdí...perdí mi humanidad. —No sabía por qué, pero un nudo se formó en mi garganta. La sensación de ahogo se acoplo a mi cuerpo pero no podía parar. No solo debía hablar para él, tenía que hablar, por mi. — Crearon un suero que aislaba las capacidades y propiedades físicas de algunos animales que consideraran perfectos para trabajos de casería y asesinato. Nos convirtieron en animales—gire la mirada hacia otro lado—Tú preguntaste por lo que soy. La verdad, ni siquiera yo lo sé. Cuando terminaron con los experimentos químicos solo era consciente de que ya no era la misma y luego, vinieron las transformaciones. —

— ¿Transformaciones?, ¿cómo Hulk?— Me observo en silencio y se relajó un poco. Estaba tratando de aligerar la tensión de la habitación.

—No exactamente. Cuando mi conversión genética estuvo completa, desarrolle la capacidad de cambiar físicamente. Yo…Vascamente puedo convertirme en un gato de diferentes tamaños e incluso…Sabes que, te lo voy a mostrar pero júrame que cumplirás tu promesa. En verdad, no quiero terminar en una jaula por esto. —

—No te preocupes. Yo te di mi palabra y no la romperé. —

Yo solo asentí. Me sentía cansada y estaba segura que esto me iba a afectar, pero, por lo menos aquí en verdad estoy a salvo. Aquí puedo estar tranquila.

Cerré los ojos. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso y mis articulaciones tronaron un poco en el momento en que permití que mi cuerpo comenzara a cambiar. La fluidez de la transformación fue lenta y un tanto incomoda. El agotamiento estaba al máximo y mi cuerpo aún estaba resentido.

El levanto la mirada sorprendido. Los ojos de la máscara se ampliaron de manera graciosa e incluso él mismo se paró. Me miraba confundido pero estaba tranquilo. Lo sentía tranquilo.

—Wow…Eso es, sorprendente. —El camino a mi lado. No pude evitar retroceder alterada. Aún estaba indecisa sobre confiar o no en él. Mis ojos permanecieron directos hacia él. — ¿eso es una cola?—

Podía escuchar la sonrisa en sus labios. Las tonalidades suaves de su voz pasaron lentamente a mi lado y me impulso a soltar una sonrisa repentina. Empecé a sentir el lugar un poco más cálido.

—Sip, es una cola. —Una sensación extraña surco mi abdomen en cuanto hice sonar la p al final del sí…Hace demasiado tiempo que no usaba algo así. En realidad, esta es la primera vez en años que logro hablar con alguien de manera tan tranquila.

Sin embargo, la alegría y la tranquilidad fueron remplazadas por un calor extraño por encima de mis mejillas y mis ojos se ampliaron cuando una frase casi inaudible llego a mí. Un susurro. Un secreto. Él se quedó quieto, quizás pensando que yo lo había escuchado. "Es preciosa", la frase salió tan suave que yo misma considere que fue una alucinación, pero su silencio mantuvo las cosas en medio de un limbo del que no quería salir.

La idea de un "tal vez si" me causo un sentimiento encontrado, que más allá del disgusto, me causo alegría.

Decidí que no dejaría que esto se apoderara de mi mente. No ahora, Michelle. Por amor a dios, tengo 19 años, es ridículo que esté pensando en algo como esto en estas épocas. Perdí mi oportunidad hace años.

Me golpee mentalmente, no es momento de fantasear con el pasado.

—Mis trasformaciones son más completas en realidad. Literalmente puedo convertirme en gato. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo aún está agotado y algunos heridas podrían empeorar si hago un cambio tan brusco. —

—Por favor, no sabes lo que me costó vendarte el cuerpo. —Lo mire con curiosidad. De alguna manera, ya no me incomodaba que me hubiese visto desnuda. En cambio, el pareció alterarse ante sus palabras por algo que ni siquiera yo pensé. Es muy adorable. — ¡No me malinterpretes!, es decir, eres preciosa, en verdad, ¡eres muy hermosa! A lo que me refiero, es que fue difícil quitarte la ropa y…—

Gire la cabeza en cuanto admitió haberme desvestido. Fue para molestarlo. Su comportamiento me parecía agradable, casi entrañable. _Como si ya lo conociera._

Mi idea funciono. Tan pronto como lo mire, él se sintió confundido y volvió a soltar una cantidad desmesurada de disculpas, cada una más confusa que la otra.

— ¡Maldición!, Solo quiero decir que fue complicado curar tus heridas. Estabas realmente mal, incluso tenías una herida de bala cuando te rescate de esos chicos y…—Se quedó callado. —Escapaste. —

Lo dijo de manera tan seca, como si todo a nuestro alrededor hubiera cambiado de lugar y ya no estuviéramos en esta habitación, no, ahora estábamos en medio de un consultorio. Paso de estar tranquilo a estar en medio de una posición critica. Perdió su sentido, perdió la calma. Ahora tenía un comportamiento tan serio que por un momento sentí que llamaría a los vengadores para llevarme de nuevo a donde quiera que hubiese estado antes de todo esto.

—Dejamos de lado los detales de tus capacidades. Ahora, dime, ¿Alguien te siguió?—

—Probablemente. Escape justo cuando me trajeron aquí. No sé cuál es su verdadero objetivo. Lo poco que se, es que un hombre le dio el dinero al jefe de los científicos locos para financiar los experimentos a cambio de nosotras. —

— ¿Nosotras?, quieres decir que hay más de ustedes…Espera, ¿porque solo mujeres?, es solo que normalmente hay hombres para este tipo de cosas sobre experimentos y—

—No hay problema, entiendo tu punto y sí, solo somos mujeres. No sé muy bien cómo funciona, pero básicamente solo es compatible el gen femenino con el suero animal. Vinimos al menos 4 de nosotras. —

—bien, suficiente. Un grupo de científicos locos creo un ejército de mujeres mitad animal con un propósito desconocido y tú espósate de esos locos cuando llegaron aquí para algo que desconoces. — El asintió y permaneció en silencio. Escuche un murmullo, como si hubiese suspirado, pero muy suave. Su cuerpo se tensó y poco a poco me di cuenta de que el estrés abarcaba su cuerpo. _Su cuerpo lo decía_. —Muy bien. Como te lo dije, te prometí que no permitiría que te hicieran daño. Eso no depende solo de mí, entonces, haremos lo siguiente. Pase lo que pase, permanece aquí. Si escuchas que alguien bien, escóndete. Mi amigo vendrá en unos minutos. Solo no dejes que nadie te vea. —

Es bastante confiado. Es demasiado para mi gusto, ¿y si era una trampa?

Se retiró a la ventana, se apoyó sobre el borde y se detuvo un momento. Dirigió su mirada a mi mano, a atada a la cama. Regreso la mirada hacia mí y después negó con la cabeza.

—Hago esto, porque algo me dice que confié en ti. Por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta, no te vallas de aquí. — Estiro el brazo y un líquido espeso se disparó sobre mi piel. El olor entre alcohol y otras cosas abrumo mi olfato.

Mientras mis ojos se irritaban por la fuerte fragancia a desinfectante considere sus palabras. ¿Podara traicionarlo?

No lo haría, no me convenía. Aunque, tampoco es muy fiebre quedarme en este lugar si quiero que no me encuentren.

Esta cuidad es enorme, podrían tardar días o incluso semanas, pero no puedo simplemente arriesgarme. Quizás, no pueda cumplirle tanto como quisiera, pero…tratare de no fallar.

Una oleada de viento paso con fuerza y consigo arrastro la esencia del chico bajo la máscara. Un olor cálido y a la vez, potente. Una mezcla entre un perfume de hombre, bastante fino y un toque suave, que no reconocía, pero que sentía sumamente familiar. La imagen de Peter retomo posición de mi mente. Las ideas volvieron a mí, quizás…Pero no.

Para cuando me di cuenta me encontraba sola en la habitación de un desconocido con la ventana abierta y las cortinas hondeando a todas partes. Observe a mis manos, y la tela fina que me mantenía presa se había desintegrado casi por completo.

Mire en todas direcciones sin saber qué hacer. La habitación era un desastre y el olor de mi sangre permanecía en mi nariz como una advertencia constante de que estaba en peligro. Sin tener nada mejor que hacer, decidí organizar un poco. Él dijo que alguien vendría dentro de poco. Por lo menos que no se note que alguien irrumpió en la casa.

**-Peter Parker-**

En cuanto la libere, salte por la ventana. La imagen de la chica permaneció en mi memoria como una marca de fuego. Algo en ella me parecía familiar.

Las cosas se iban a poner raras. De hecho, están muy raras.

Primero, rescate a la chica y la escondo como fugitiva en mi habitación. Luego, me veo obligado a darle un baño, aun inconsciente y ahora estoy a punto de regresar a la misma casa, junto con mi ex. Ángela debía recoger sus cosas de mi casa, antes de que me dejara loco con sus constantes quejas.

Un día después de discutir las cosas con mis padres para ver cuál sería la mejor manera de terminar con todo decidí enfrentarla.

Los quejidos y los ruegos fueron insoportables. No me dio agrado verla tan mal, pero era algo necesario. Estoy seguro que todo hubiera terminado mal de todos modos.

Tenía planeado vigilar a la chica por más tiempo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle su nombre, Karen me advirtió con un mensaje escrito que Ángela quería recoger sus cosas. Algo me decía que ella haría algo imprudente y tenía que estar al tanto. Entre más rápido me la quitara de encima, más rápido podría regresar con la chica gato.

Negar que me pareció atractiva sería estúpido. Me sentía como un maldito pervertido cuando me miro confundida en el momento en que admití haberla duchado. No tenía opción, realmente tenía que hacerlo. Pero su mirada me hizo sentir como un maldito acosador…

Las cosas de la noche anterior salieron por mucho de la extrañes a la que estoy acostumbrado.

Cuando la lleve a la ducha me percate de varias cosas. En primera, y por muy contradictorio que sea, por más que me negara a admitir que soy un pervertido, ella es realmente sexy. La segunda, su número de experimento. La cifra 3.16 se encontraba tatuada de manera burda sobre su hombro derecho.

Me deslice por un callejón cayendo con cautela. Busque una caja por detrás del basurero. Oculta ante la visión humana, escondida tras un manto de camuflaje conformado por nano-tecnología, se hallaba mi ropa. Presione por una de las esquinas. La caja se volvió visible, mientras se contraía en una pequeña pastilla. Mi ropa queda al aire libre.

Me quite el traje y me vestí rápidamente. Guarde la pastilla de metal entre una de las ranuras del reloj y Salí corriendo del callejón. Finalmente me encontraba en la calle principal.

En mi puerta, con rostro enojado y la vista fija en el celular Ángela escupía ira.

—Buenos días, Ángela. —Me acerque lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ella intento besarme, me aparte rápidamente. Fingí no haber notado lo que hizo, consciente de que talvez era parte de su juego. La idea de que me era infiel se confirmó el mismo día en que le termine. Literalmente la vi besándose con otro hombre a los diez minutos de dejarla en su casa. Estaba de paso, como Spiderman y aun así, me dolió.

—Hola…Peter yo—No deje que continuara. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que soportar su hipocresía. Literalmente ya ni recuerdo que fue lo que vi en ella en un principio.

—No te preocupes, sacaremos tus cosas de aquí y podrás salir a donde sea que tengas el compromiso—

—No sé de qué me hablas. Peter, por favor—

—Esto ya no está a discusión Ángela. — Abrí la puerta, cuidando de no abalanzarla contra la pared. Ya estaba estresado. —Sigue, tus cosas están en mi habitación—

Volvió a mirarme una vez más. La culpa me causo nauseas. No quería ser grosero con ella, pero parecía que no entendía. Simplemente aparte la mirada y mira al suelo—Ve por tus cosas—Pronuncie sin más.

No la vería a la cara. No por cobardía, simplemente porque aún me duele su hipocresía.

—Muy bien—

Su voz sonó agrietada. Sonreí con amargura. No puedo creer que sea tan falsa. Yo mismo la he escuchado llorar. Yo sé cuándo llora de verdad. Esto es solo una rabieta de una niña ignorada.

Subió las escaleras con furia. El sonido de sus tacones chocaba constantemente con las paredes, al menos para mí audición, así se sentía.

Mis sentidos me alertaron. No podía ser, no creo que sea la chica, a menos que…

Subí las escaleras corriendo. Esperaba que fuera un error, una advertencia de otra cosa. Pero no, era algo en la casa.

La chica permanecía en la habitación de May. Después de ducharla la lleve allí. Sabía que Ángela no iría a allí. Normalmente a ella no le gustaba entrar a esa habitación. Siempre permanecía en mi cuarto o en la sala. La relación entre ella y May siempre fue un poco conflictiva.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que debí cortar con ella hace mucho.

Cuando observe el pasillo un escalofrió paso por mi espalda. La puerta del cuarto de May estaba abierta. Oh. Santa, Mierda.

En un par de pasos me encontraba en la puerta. Ay por dios, ahora si metí la pata.

Ángela estaba de brazos cruzados, con los ojos en fuego mirando a un lado de la habitación. Entre con terror.

En cuento me adentre en el cuarto sentí la tensión. Ángela estaba cruzando miradas cargadas de veneno en contra de La otra chica.

Mientras Ángela no quitaba la mirada de su adversaria, la otra chica solo permanecía sobre la cama, ahora extendida, con un libro en sus manos. La chica dejo de ver hacia Ángela y paso su mirada hacia mí. Su mirada cambio.

Por un momento sentí su mirada dolida y, al mismo tiempo, alegrada. Se paró extremadamente rápido y en unos segundos estaba frente a mí. Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando sus brazos recorrieron mi espalda y me apretaron en un abrazo. Espera, ¿Por qué me estaba abrazando? Acaso ella… ¿Ella podría conocerme?

— ¡Peter!— Esa, si era un voz quebrada. No entendía nada, solo la mirada de Ángela. Su mirada tenía una frase en frente "¿Por ella me dejaste?" .y por mí que así fuera. —Me alegra que llegaras, te estaba esperando—

Oficialmente, esas palabras me dejaron perdido. ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!

—Hm-Umm— Ángela se aclaró la garganta completamente disgustada— Discúlpame, pero yo también estoy aquí. Así que, dime, quien eres tú—

Una sonrisa se plasmó en mi cara cuando escuche a la chica gemir a modo de queja. Parecía que Ángela le había agriado el día, y no era la única.

Se despegó de mí y en rápido movimiento me giño el ojo. Ok, Parker, síguele el juego. Solo esperaba que no digiera que era mi novia o me haría ver como un maldito perro.

—Sí, claro—Las palabras salieron de su boca de manera acida. — Mi nombre... Mi nombre es Christine, Soy prima de Peter. Vine de intercambio—

Muy bien, eso estuvo bien. Ahora, ¿Cómo demonios sabe mi nombre?

—No recuerdo que May tuviera hermanos. Pensaba que eran solo ella y tu— Ángela me miro enojada, no sabía que decirle.

—Bueno, soy hija de una prima-hermana de Mary. Lamentablemente la distancia separo a la familia—

Muy bien… ¡¿Qué mierda?!

Está claro que ella me conoce y sabe de mi familia…Entonces, yo la conozco…

No puede ser, ¿Mj?

-ooo-

**Y me demore demasiado en actualizar. **

**Lamento mucho que me demorar tanto. La verdad es que he estado muy ocupada entre exámenes y cosas de más. No puedo asegurar que valla a publicar dentro de poco.**

**Cosas por aclarar:**

**Muchos personajes de la familia de Peter y Mj serán ficticios, es decir, de mi propiedad. **

**Algo importante, tuve un error de tiempo al inicio de la historia. Esto inicia en la primavera y no en el invierno. Mas para aclarar a los que van en este punto de la historia y leyeron mi error. (Bastante estúpido, a mi parecer)**

**Sé que puede no estar muy ambientado. Si consideran que hay errores, si consideran que cometí un error fatal de historia antes de, o algo por el estilo estoy dispuesta a recibir cualquier tipo de retroalimentación o critica.**

**Muchas gracias a aquello que apoyan esta historia y un saludo a****_ HijadeFrazel _****por comentar en el capitulo anterior.**


	6. descubierto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y las referencias de escenas especificas de películas son de Marvle. yo soy dueña de los personajes OC y la historia en si.**

**Antes de leer esto, les advierto que muchos temas son invenciones mías y de paso, no tengo la más mínima idea sobre política.**

Peter se sentó incomodo en medio de la mesa. Había optado por llevar a ambas chicas a la cocina para tomar su refrigerio (metabolismo avanzado), pero no sabía si arrepentirse o simplemente salir corriendo.

La tensión nunca desapareció. Luego de que Michelle o "Christine" se presentara, la mirada de Ángela no había pasado de ser una de fastidio poco escondido. Mientras, Michelle parecía ignorarlo por completo, o más bien, lo disfrutaba, pues la cara de alegría no se retiraba de su rostro.

Si bien estaba más que desesperado por hacer un centenar de preguntas a la chica gato, sabía que ante la más mínima señal de querer sacar a Ángela de allí, esa mujer no iba a irse y armaría un pleito con cuánta cosa se le pudiera pasar por la mente.

—y, ¿a qué te dedicas?, digo, si no haces nada no le veré problema— Ángela soltó las palabras con veneno sin miedo a morderse la lengua. Pero, al parecer Michelle tenía otros planes.

Una de las pocas cosas que agradecía de todo lo que le había sucedido, era que su entrenamiento no había sido solo físico. Tenía amplio conocimiento en temas como la informática y la política. Si bien para muchos no había ninguna conexión entre estas dos materias, para los científicos de Hydra era necesario tener conocimiento de ambas partes.

Les beneficiaba, pues varias de sus ideas estaban dirigidas a estabilizar una posición en el gobierno de manera discreta, para luego atacar y tomar el control de todo. Ross era un paso principal para ingresar en medio de la política, pero eso Mj lo desconocía. Bueno, realmente ella no sabía nada sobre _quien _había solicitado los servicios a la mismísima Hydra.

Pero, yendo al punto, Mj no permitiría que nadie le pasara por encima de esa manera, así que decidió intervenir en las ideas de Ángela, bajándola de su pedestal.

—Soy periodista, Actualmente iniciare un proyecto sobre la fusión de los estados en busca de una ley general y democrática. Por eso vine de intercambio aquí. Y dime, tu a que te dedicas, ¿O aun no decides como malgastar tu dinero?—

Peter se atraganto ante la inminente acusación de la chica frente a él. Michelle no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y tampoco tenía la paciencia para tratar con una niñita de papa.

La expresión de Ángela retrataba su completo disgusto ante las palabras tan directas.

—Para tu información, soy diseñadora de modas—

— ¿diseñadora de modas?, Querrás decir **aspirante** a diseñadora, porque solo se puede considerar como diseñador de modas a una persona con experiencia y toque propio dentro de la franquicia de ropa. Sinceramente, jamás oí hablar de ti, así que…—

El sonido de un teléfono rompió un poco la tensión agria que se había esparcido alrededor de la casa. Peter no pudo evitar tragarse un suspiro, aliviado de que en su casa no ardiera Troya.

Observo a Ángela buscar su celular y rápidamente recordó que ella tenía una alarma a esa hora de la mañana para solicitar una sesión de spa. Cosa que a él le parecía ridículo. Estaba bien querer cuidarse la piel, ¿pero una alarma todos los malditos fines de semana? , le parecía más que innecesario.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Ángela se llevó el teléfono junto a su oído y comenzó a hablar fingiendo una llamada.

Observo por el rabillo del ojo a "Christine" y sonrió al observar la mirada de la joven, No sabía prácticamente nada de la chica, pero entendía que debía tener los sentidos sobre desarrollados como él. Ella también se había dado cuenta de que realmente _nadie_ estaba del otro lado de la línea.

—Lo siento tanto. La conversación es muy agradable y todo, pero, mi jefe me acaba de llamar. Necesita que le ayude con el vestido de novia de su pareja ya que, como te decía, **soy** diseñadora—

Recalco con cierta rabia el final de la oración.

—ciertamente es una pena. En otro momento podríamos discutir algo más profundo. Tal vez, la diferencia entre Louise Leblanc y Paul Leduc*1—

Ángela parpadeo con cierta sorpresa para luego girar la vista irritada, antes de pasar de largo por el lado de Michelle y acercarse a Peter.

Originalmente, Ángela solo quería despedirse con solo una sonrisa, pero en cuanto se percató de la mirada que Michelle mantenía hacia ella decidió arriesgarse a besar a Peter. Lastimosamente para ella, el chico la logro esquivar nuevamente.

Completamente enojada, Ángela se retiró de la casa, llevándose la bolsa que contenía las cosas que había olvidado allí.

El chico observo con agradecimiento como los objetos malditos dejaban atrás sus puertas y se adentraba en el auto de una bruja en toda la ley. Y aun así, él seguía sin comprender que lo había llevado a estar con una mujer con tan poco criterio y objetividad.

El silencio se apodero del lugar y la paz reino por unos segundos antes de que el reflejo de Michelle en los vidrios de la puerta regresaran a Peter a la realidad.

Solo esperaba aclarar bien las cosas.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se giró lentamente para ver a la joven recogiendo los platos de la mesa y llevándolos a la cocina. Una sensación calidad recorrió su rostro al percatarse de lo cómodo que se sentía a su lado. Un recuerdo del pasado que alguna vez compartió con ella…O tal vez no. Era hora de comprobar quien era realmente.

No ando con rodeos. Ya estaba muy grande para tratar de darle mil vueltas a la manzana esperando a que en algún momento alguien lo detuviera y cambiara su trayectoria.

No lo pensó por mucho y pronuncio su nombre. Lento y extrañamente doloroso. Tan doloroso como siempre perduro su recuerdo tras su perdida.

—Michelle…— No continúo. No sabía que más hacer. ¿Qué le iba a decir? "¿En verdad eres tú?" Por el contrario solo dijo su nombre y se paralizo al observar su cuerpo tensarse.

Las manos de la joven se quedaron plasmadas sobre el mesón que había estado limpiando. Su espalda estaba un tanto curvada y trataba de no mirarle a los ojos.

El dio un paso hacia el frente, como si ella fuese a salir huyendo despavorida.

Continuo caminando hasta quedar detrás de ella y se quedó observándola terminar de organizar la cocina.

Luego de unos segundos, Michelle giro lentamente, solo para mostrar una mirada un tanto seca y poco expresiva. Como siempre había sido. Aun así, el reconoció ese toque oscurecido que cubría sus ojos. Aquella capa de seriedad que era tan sencilla de romper como lo descubrió tantas veces ya.

Poco a poco, ella se paró un poco más recta y cuando finalmente lo tuvo cara a cara, ´parecía que lo atacaría tan pronto como se moviera.

Él no le tenía miedo, solo estaba confundido y un tanto preocupado. —Michelle, ¿Qué…?—

La frase no término, ni siquiera él sabía que iba a decir en ese momento. Solo sintió unos brazos afianzarse a través de su espalda, haciendo lo posible por rodearlo por completo sin éxito alguno.

Respondió inmediatamente ante el sorpresivo abrazo y apretó su agarre en cuanto sintió como la calidez de sus lagrimabas mojaba su camisa.

Quiso recriminar sus estúpidos pensamientos cuando noto como sus cuerpos coincidían perfectamente. Ahora él era más alto y ella se sentía tan débil bajo sus brazos que sentía que su fuerza la lastimaría. No obstante, la presión que ella ejercía tampoco era de una dama o siquiera humana. Su fuerza se comparaba con la suya. Claro, esto era solo un abrazo. Probablemente él era más fuerte, pero aun así, las evidencias eran obvias.

La comodidad del abrazo se vio interrumpida por un quejido sordo, que lentamente se convirtió en llanto y Mj empezó a temblar.

**-ooo-**

—Señor, no logramos obtener una coordenada concreta. Creemos que hay interferencia—

Ross observo con rabia el tablero de comandos que se alzaba en medio del salón. Se encontraban dentro de una de las tantas bases secretas de Hydra, que se hallaban bajo algunas montañas al norte de Nueva York.

Tomo un sorbo amargo de café y trago con rabia mientras su ceño se fruncía aún más.

—Par de inútiles, ni siquiera lograron mantener esas bestias bajo control unos míseros minutos. ¡¿Son conscientes de lo costoso que fue para mí lograr que su jefe me diera tal confianza de tener a sus experimentos?!—

—Lo sentimos señor, pero nos dijeron que se encontraban sedadas. No había manera de que estuviesen despiertas dentro de ese lapso de tiempo—

—No me interesa. Dejen de ser estúpidos y piensen las cosas. — Acuso con rabia— Ustedes no perdieron armas o un súper soldado. Perdieron a una bestia con sed de sangre. ¡¿Son conscientes de los riesgos que infringiría si empieza a atacar a los ciudadanos?!— Elevo un brazo en dirección al tablero de luz — ¡¿Qué demonios pasara cuando las autoridades note su presencia, y si los vengadores la encuentran?!—

Todos los soldados se tensaron sobre sus posiciones, mientras los agentes en las sillas frente a los ordenadores parecían tratar de ignorar los gritos y continuar con su trabajo.

Se mantuvo callado por un tiempo antes de dirigir la mirada a la parte de atrás de la sala donde yacía sentada una de las cazadoras.

Cuando obtuvo el permiso de Alexey, el hombre le explico que cada chica tenía un entrenamiento diferente, pero que la numero 2.33 había sido entrenada específicamente para ser la líder. Si tenía algún problema para controlarlas ella se encargaría. En pocas palabras, Alexey jamás le dio el control completo, pues esa mujer podía ponerlas en su contra con una orden, pero ahora, necesitaba su consejo.

Ella no lo estaba mirando, solo observaba la pantalla que mostraba el mapa de la cuidad, captando incorrectamente las hondas del chip de rastreo, estando completamente inestable.

—creí que habían dicho que me estarían completamente bajo mi control. Ahora, si no le importa, no estaría mal un poco de apoyo, señorita…—Ross se sintió confundo al tratar de recordar el número de que la mujer.

Ella capto su confusión y le respondió de inmediato.

—Mi nombre es Iliana, señor. —

—Pensé que carecían de recuerdos—

—No señor, tenemos nuestros recuerdos. El experimento no permitía la eliminación de memoria—

—extraño ¿No le parece?—

—No veo el porqué. Me siento agradecida de poder tener recuerdos de mi vida y de cada experimento. Me da fuerzas para continuar. Es agradable saber que soy un experimento exitoso y poder ser consciente de ello. —

—Muy bien, señorita Iliana. Si no le importa, quiero una solución ante el inoportuno incidente con su compañera—

—Con su debido respeto, Secretario Ross, pero considero que simplemente nos subestimaron. 3.16 no es precisamente una mujer que no se deba tomar en cuenta— Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al lado del hombre— La conozco, es muy inteligente. Es probable que haya destruido el chip, sin embargo, también sabe que la buscaran, Considero que lo mejor sería impartir una misión de búsqueda con el resto de nosotras. —

—Parece más una pérdida de tiempo. Sería más fácil hacerlo con mis hombres, sería más efectivo. —

—No lo creo, 3.16 es demasiado inteligente. Puede darse cuenta de que la están siguiendo. Sera más fácil con no costras y más rápido, además, recuerde que ella puede cambiar de forma. Puede pasar de un humano común a un simple gatito. Nosotras podemos rastrear su olor, además, funcionara como una medida de adaptación, así podrán reconocer mejor el lugar y las demás misiones serán más rápidas. —

Ross la miro con desconfianza. No le convenía tañerla en su contra y quizás, dándole la razón podría evitar más problemas. Tarde o temprano Alexey sabría que había perdido a uno de sus experimentos y no le convenía perder sus fuerzas a mitad del plan.

Finalmente solo asintió, dejando que ella se retirara junto con el resto de sus compañeras dentro de la otra habitación. Algunas de ellas aún seguían inconscientes. Entonces, ¿Cómo escapo la otra?

**-Michelle-**

Me sentía, vulnerable.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó a llorar. Fue solo mirarlo y escuchar mi nombre que, simplemente me quebré. No me gustaba y tampoco quería que me viera tan débil. Luego pienso en todo lo que he pasado y trato de justificar mis lágrimas.

La concepción de libertad no había sido más importante para mí como lo fue durante los cuatro años en ese infierno…o bueno, más bien 9 años.

No era ajena a lo sucedido en medio del 2018…Sabia poco, pero comprendía más allá de lo necesario. Perdure 4 años en experimentación, pero la investigación continuo por los cuatro años que permanecimos todos en polvo. Lamentablemente, en esos cuatro años, Mery permaneció con vida.

Actualmente tenía 16 años, pero cuando la pusieron a mi cuidado ella solo tenía 12*2. Duro cinco años sola bajo los experimentos y luego, cuando volvimos a la vida, la pusieron en criogenización para que todos estuviéramos al mismo nivel de desarrollo. Hace poco la despertaron.

Lograron detener su ciclo de desarrollo. Debido a esto, ella no continuo con su desarrollo físico y sin embargo…Temo que las demás la sobre-exijan.

Y con eso en mente, sé que debo continuar rápidamente con todo esto.

Mis brazos aún continuaban alrededor de la cintura de Peter, temblando como una niñita. Me sentía tan despreocupada que por un momento ignore lo ridículo que se debía ver esta escena… Pero yo, no quería apartarme.

Las lágrimas no se detenían. Impotente e indefensa. Realmente no podía seguir así.

Mis brazos subieron lentamente hasta llegar a sus hombros, y pase mis manos por sus brazos, apartándolo poco a poco de mí. Él no me soltó. Mantuvo sus manos firmes alrededor de mi espalda sin darme más espacio para alejarme.

No fui capaz de mirarlo a la cara. No quería que me viera así, aun después de que hubiera escuchado mis sollozos y me hubiera visto tan incapaz de mantenerme en pie.

—Michelle, vamos— Paso sus manos con cuidado por mi espalda, recorriendo toda mi espina dorsal con delicadeza. — Vamos a mi cuarto, hablaremos con más calma—

Yo solo asentí, aun sin poder ver su rostro. Respire profundo, con la idea de relajarme un poco más. Fue un error. El olor de su perfume penetró en mi nariz con un ardor dolorosamente placentero.

El aroma me mareo por completo. Para mi olfato ese tipo de esencias solían ser una pesadilla, pero en su caso era simplemente agradable. Claro, no dejaba de lado el hecho de que mi nariz y garganta ardían por completo, pero de todas formas me hacía sentir más segura.

Lentamente, sentí como un calor extraño se esparcía alrededor de mis mejillas... Genial, ¿qué me está pasando?, sonrojándome solo con un par de palabas y el aroma a perfume costoso.

Y yo que pensaba que todos estos sentimientos habían desaparecido. En verdad esto… ¡¿Qué?!

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron de repente en cuando me percaté de que estaba subiendo las escaleras, pero ni siquiera estaba moviendo las piernas.

Observe con curiosidad el suelo, viendo como los escalones se intercambiaban lentamente con parsimonia.

—No te preocupes, debes estar agotada— Peter hablo suavemente… Me estaba cargando en brazos al estilo nupcial.

Hubiera hecho el intento de bajarme, pero sabía que no tendría sentido dejar su caballerosidad en la mierda a más de la mitad de las escaleras. Simplemente me acomode, recostando mi cabeza por encima de su hombro.

El silencio entre los dos era cómodo a pesar de la cantidad de miedos que recorrían mi mente constantemente.

Llegamos a su habitación y se acomodó junto conmigo sobre el colchón, evitando dejar mi cuerpo por completo.

—Escúchame, entiendo que debes estar agotada. Se lo difícil que puede llegar a ser esto…de alguna manera. Ahora, tratare de hacerte la menor cantidad de preguntas. Solo quiero… yo…Umm—

El sonido de su corazón se volvió rápido. El olor de su cuerpo se volvió un tanto amargo y su cuerpo se puso tenso. Estaba más que nervioso.

Sonreí con dulzura, mirándolo a los ojos. Grave error.

Su mirada estaba entre las lágrimas, la preocupación y algo un tanto extraño. Algo entre el anhelo y el deseo.

Esa mirada la había visto varias veces, en mi infancia. Desde que lo conozco, sus ojos han sido muy expresivos. Siempre fue así, un niño con el alma más pura. Él era inocencia pura. Aun cuando desapareció tantas veces a mitad de las clases, faltando constantemente a los ensayos del decatlón. A veces cansado y otras con el cuerpo tenso, como si estuviera herido.

En más de una ocasión llegue a pensar que poseía una doble vida. Que ocultaba algo y… Oh.

Los recuerdos se plasmaron con velocidad en mi mente. Las veces en las que dude una y otra vez. La cantidad de veces en las que estuve a punto de juntar los puntos, pero él, siempre, lograba que cambiara de parecer.

_Michelle, eres muy lenta para entender lo más obvio._

Una alegría se apodero de mi mente de manera espontánea. La risa surgió de mi garganta llenadme de tanta energía que me sentí confusa. Hacia demasiado tiempo no lograba sentirme divertida…

Lo seguía mirando a los ojos y de repente note como su mirada se volvió un poco tímida, su cuerpo se puso más tenso y todo apuntaba a que estaba a punto de ¿de salir corriendo de la habitación? Mi risa aumento. Él era, simplemente adorable.

Cuando me di cuenta mi risa ya estaba al borde de la histeria, parecía una loca.

La claridad de la situación me tenía feliz. Un tanto enojada por la cantidad de tiempo que me tomo dame cuanta de cada aspecto y de juntas las pistas, pero finalmente tenía las respuestas. Él era Spiderman.

—Michelle…Mich…Mj, ¿estás bien?— Peter estaba realmente asustado. Su mirada con las cejas ligeramente curvadas hacia atrás y sus ojos de cachorro… Mejor me calmo antes de que se desmaye.

—Lo siento, es solo que… en verdad eres pésimo con las mentiras—

—¿Mentiras? Eso… eso no viene al caso. Por favor Mj, si dije algo o pensaste algo explícame. Literalmente me tienes perdido—

Sonreí con dulzura.

Pase mis manos alrededor de su rostro con delicadeza, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Su rostro se puso rojo lentamente, mientras el buscaba auxiliarse de mis ojos mirando hacia otro lado.

El cabello desordenado, con algunos mechones rebeldes a los lados de su rostro le daba un toque más libre de lo que solía ser años atrás… Pero seguía siendo Peter.

—Es solo que, al fin lo entiendo todo—

—Michelle, si esto es parte de tus juegos mentales, por favor detente. Eres un tanto difícil de leer y… No…no me malinterpretes, eres única y tu pensamiento me encanta. Pero en verdad no me es fácil… Uh…Quiero decir, yo… Simplemente, eres un enigma—

Bueno, casi el mismo Peter.

Luego de tal divagación entre palabras y miradas nerviosas, por primera vez, lo escuche concluir una frase de manera directa y con ese tono tan… serio.

Su voz ya no era la misma. El sonido era más grave e incluso más lento, pero, Dios, sí era sexy. Escucharlo divagar era adorable, pero el final de todo fue simplemente… Sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros, sus facciones se volvieron un poco más afiladas y su cuerpo se volvió tan denso que por un momento pensé que estaba en frente de alguien más. Seguía siendo Peter Parker, pero definitivamente, había madurado.

Aun así, ¿siquiera era posible que alguien tuviera tantos cambios en su mirada en tan poco tiempo?

—Es solo que, eres pésimo guardando secretos, Spiderman—

Y con esas simples palabras, fue suficiente para que el volviera a su estatus de chico tímido… ¿Acaso seré solo yo?

— ¡¿Qué?! Michelle, pero que cosas dices. Estas delirando. Sabes, mejor voy a dejarte descansar y…—

—Por favor, no te hagas el desentendido conmigo. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, tenía algunas ideas antes…antes de todo esto—

Pero como todo en esta vida, nada es para siempre.

Primero, fue el resonar del caucho contra la tierra. El sonido de los golpes de metal tan abruptos demostraba el gran peso de la máquina. Los gritos a lo lejos se esparcían en medio del caos. El piso tembló y por unos segundos los gritos pararon. El silencio, sin embargo, fue reemplazado por el quebrar del suelo y el sonido de un gran objeto saliendo del fondo de la tierra.

Un golpe extremadamente fuerte impacto contra mis oídos. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras yo trataba de taparme los oídos.

—Michelle, ¿qué...?— La pregunta de Peter fue interrumpida por un sonido aún más fuerte. Una explosión.

Lo que estuviese pasando, era lejos de aquí.

El miro sorprendido en dirección a la ventana, para luego mirarme a mí. Estaba impresionado, igual que yo. En sus ojos estaba el reflejo de una idea en mi mente.

Mi sentido de la audición estaba mucho más desarrollada que la de él. Ok, eso era algo que ni siquiera yo había pensado.

Se apartó rápidamente de mí, teniendo cuidado de no parecer brusco. Tomo los audífonos de la mesa y me os entrego.  
—Ten, algo me dice que los necesitaras. Hablaremos de esto en cuanto regrese. No salgas de la casa y… ¿Te parece tailandés o Italiano?—

—Tailandés estaría bien— No pude evitar responder con una sonrisa, mientras colocaba los audífonos en mis oídos relajándome al momento en que estos disminuyeron el sonido a mi alrededor.

Todo lo dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa. Me hubiera sonrojado pero…Nah. Estaba mejor disfrutando de la vista.

Dejo la ropa desordenada sobre la cama antes de presionar su Reloj. Una extraña capa entre el rojo y el azul recorrió su cuerpo hasta que Peter había desaparecido por completo, para darle paso al héroe arácnido.

Se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y salto por la ventana.

Una pequeña carcajada salió de mi garganta. Me apoye contra el colchón mientras buscaba el control remoto.

Entre los cambios de canales, no pude evitar morderme los labios aun con la imagen de ese idiota recorriendo mi cabeza. Definitivamente su cuerpo también había madurado.

Luego pensé en el hecho de que no había tartamudeado ni un poco mientras se cambiaba de vestuario a la vez que me pedía una elección de comida y… espera, ¿Acaso me invito a una cita?

**Ok….Hay muchas cosas que explicar.**

**Empecemos por lo primordial. He decidido tomar los sucesos de End Game. Lo analice muchas veces y definitivamente benefician a la historia para darle más sentido a las cosas. Estoy corrigiendo los errores cronológicos y cambiando algunas cosas en los capítulos anteriores, principalmente en el capítulo 2.**

**Obviamente, algunas cosas cambiaron. Como el hecho de que tony no trono los dedos, sino fue la capitana Marvel y el sacrificio de la gema del alma fue corregido al regresar la gema al pasado. Me importa lo que diga la teoría real, aquí el sacrificio de la gema del alma no será permanente.**

***1: No sé si realmente existen estas personas, pero aquí, son diseñadores famosos con un estilo parecido. Michelle lo utilizo para dejar en claro que conoce sobre el tema. Pero igualmente, no sé si existan estas personas.**

***2: Mery estuvo viva durante los 5 años tras la victoria de tanos. Sin embargo, debido a la criogenización avanzada, su cuerpo se mantuvo congelado en los 16. Es decir, si la criogenización hubiera sido como la de Steve o Bucky, ella tendría 21. Pero al contrario se quedó con 16…Lo sé, es complicado.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo. Por favor dejen sus comentarios. Los quiero, adiós w**adiós /span/strong/p


	7. araña en apuros

— ¡Ugh!

Peter perdió el aire de sus pulmones en el momento en el que su cuerpo choco en contra de la pared contraria de uno de los edificios más altos de la calle.

Estaba dispuesto a dejarse caer al suelo para retomar impulso y atacar, pero justo antes de que su cuerpo se deslizara por completo en contra de los ladrillos uno de los tentáculos de su oponente se aferró a su garganta.

—Parece que estas un poco enojado el día de hoy, ¿Acaso no te dieron descuento en la chatarrería?— Peter se burló de su oponente.

—Vas a tragarte todos tus chistes en tu tumba, estúpido insecto.

—¡No lo creo, Doc. Oc. !

Disparo a uno de los tentáculos que se apoyaban en el suelo y halo la tela con fuerza, enredando otro par de tentáculos en el camino y desestabilizando al robot biónico.

—Aun soy muy joven pare morir, y mucho trabajo que hacer.

Peter sonrió bajo la máscara mientras saltaba entre los techos, subiendo cada vez más alto en búsqueda de un lugar sin muchos puntos de apoyo. La verdad no tenía muchos deseos de pelear esta vez, a pesar de que admitía que un poco de batalla bajaría su estrés después de tratar todo el día con dos mujeres de humor fuerte.

Giro entre los costados de una torre eléctrica, colocando varias telas, tratando de que no fueran tan obvias a la vista del científico loco.

En cuanto vio su trampa lo suficientemente buena, inicio su "llamado marino" como le decía a manera de burla, a pesar de que realmente ese era un chite malo.

—Oye, oye, Pulpito. ¿No te parece que llevamos lo suficiente viéndonos?, digo, creo que sería bueno subir de nivel a nuestra relación.

Las garras mecánicas subieron con furia por la pared, mientras Peter se regocijaba de ver como los ladrillos caían justo donde lo había planeado.

— ¡En verdad eres desesperante!, pero no te preocupes, hare que el mundo descanse de tu existencia exasperante en poco tiempo.

— ¡OH, por favor!, me amas.

Se colgó con gracia de una de las barras metálicas, sin embargo, no podía tener tanta suerte. Era Peter después de todo.

La sensación de escalofrió en su espalda se desplazó por un leve tiempo, dejándolo confundido. A veces su sentido arácnido no siempre era preciso, o le advertía de cosas sin importancia…

Pero esta vez no fue solo su sentido. Distraído por ver al hombre pulpo subiendo la pared, Peter ignoro por completo que la varilla de metal estaba suelta y no estaba soportando bien su peso. Incluso Karen se lo advirtió, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—Me temo que deberías buscar otro punto de apoyo, Peter.

— ¿Otro punto de apoyo?, Karen, ¿de que estas hablan… ¡Aah!

El sonido de la ruptura de metal vibro en sus oídos mientras comenzaba a caer y la araña, cayo en su propia trampa.

—Mierda!

—Lenguaje. —Peter giro los ojos con un poco de risa al escuchar a Karen regañarlo. De alguna manera, parece que es algo que Tony agrego a propósito.

Mientras trataba de liberarse de su propia telaraña, al pobre de Peter lo dejo inmóvil un grupo de tentáculos metálicos, esta vez, asegurándose de tomar sus brazos con fuerza, lastimándolo en el proceso.

—Eres un idiota, enredándote en tu propio plan. ¡Jah! Y pensar que eres el protector de esta ciudad. Llama a Stark y dile que busque un remplazo, porque su protegido esta fuera de rango— Mientras seguía burlándose, Doc. Oc. Tomo a Peter de la espalda y lo estrello continuamente en contra de la torre eléctrica.

La torre cayo, perdiendo poco a poco los cables que la sostenían y chocando en el suelo, causando un accidente automovilístico. Genial, algo más que el pobre de Peter tendría que explicarle a su "Jefe". No siempre era tan lindo que el mismo hombre fuera tu padre adoptivo, exagerado y sobreprotector por excelencia.

Las garras soltaron al chico y lo dejaron caer con fuerza al suelo de uno de los tejados. Volvieron a tomarlo con fuerza y, aprovechando un par de piezas de metal sobrantes de la torre, amarraron al chico al suelo.

—Ok, creo que esta vez alguien está realmente enojado.

— ¿Tú crees?, la verdad no me considero una persona de mal genio. Pero quizás, si soy rencoroso. — Uno de los tentáculos se dirigió en dirección a la máscara. Peter hacia lo posible por evitar que las pinzas gigantes lo lograran y rogaba por que la tecnología de su padre lo salvara de esto, pero, es tecnología, no un milagro.

— ¡Karen, no dejes que tome la máscara!

—Está bien, ¿Le parece si redirijo algunas de las fibras a la parte de cuello?

Los ojos de la máscara se entrecerraron ante la (a veces, pero muy pocas veces) falta de comprensión de su IA.

— ¡Sí!, ¡solo protege mi identidad, demonios!

—Redirigiendo partículas de fibra…

En ese momento, parte de la tela que recubría sus pies empezó a removerse, dejando la piel expuesta y poco a poco una capa extra de tela cerro por completo la brecha entre el traje enterizo y la máscara.

—Debo admitir, que Stark es un genio por hacer un material tan resistente. — Las pinzas halaron con fuerza, rasgando la máscara pero no lo suficiente para sacarla de su cara. —Lástima que la desperdicie haciendo cosas como estas.

—Por favor, no mientas Doc. No es como si la fueras a utilizar para el bien. Ambos sabemos que no lo usarías precisamente para reconstruir escuelas o crear herramientas de medicina.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero, sería más interesante.

La sonrisa del rostro arrugado se deslizo de una manera un tanto extraña sobre sus pómulos, mientras parte de su piel se acumulaba extrañamente ante la presión de los lente "en forma de lente de piscina" según Peter, dándole una cara un poco…Desagradable por no decir perturbadora.

Mirando a su alrededor, Peter busco una manera de salvar su pellejo.

Al fondo, en medio de dos casas, había un grupo de cajas de madera. No encontrando una manera menos brusca, Peter logro disparar sus telas con lago de esfuerzo y en cuanto logro tomar las cajas, las derribo y tomo varios de los trozos en medio de su reto. Al punto de regreso, los trozos afilados chocaron con la espalda del viejo doctor, enterrando algunas astillas alrededor de su cuerpo, entre varias de las franjas que diferenciaban la piel del anciano con la columna metálica adherida a su espalda.

Quejándose de dolor, el hombre retrocedió y tropezó un poco.

Peter aprovecho el momento para estirar sus hombros con fuerza y re deformando el metal alrededor suyo para poderse liberar. Se apoyó en el cuerpo de su oponente para deslizarse de las placas de metal, pero, en el proceso se desgarro parte del pecho con el filo de una de las barras.

La sangre broto por unos segundos mientras su cuerpo contrarrestaba la herida. Peter logro aplicar uno de los sellante Bioquímicos que había desarrollado en el laboratorio. El ardor duro un rato y para cuando logro volver a prestar atención a la batalla, un puño lo recibió con furia.

Choco nuevamente con la pared y esta vez, el golpe lo dejo inconsciente.

* * *

**Michelle:**

Cansada de esperar en la habitación y ya después de no encontrar nada interesante en la televisión, decidió prepararse algo de comer.

Bajo a la cocina, observando las paredes de las escaleras, decoradas con algunos cuadro. Las fotos eran únicas. Cada foto era de un año diferente, o, almenas, Peter no se veía igual en ninguna y en cambio mostraba un cambio de edad. Poco a poco iba creciendo.

Inicio con las fotos de su infancia, junto con sus padres. Si bien Mj no sabía mucho de ellos, sabía lo ocurrido en el accidente de avión.

A ella le parecía incorrecto preguntarle a Peter sobre el tema, pues sabía que eso era algo bastante privado en lo que a lo sentimental respectaba.

Las fotos continuas eran de su graduación. En la primaria. Se veía sonriente, con el diploma en manos mientras un hombre lo cargaba sobre sus hombros y, a su lado, una joven tía May. Supuso que el hombre era su tío Ben.

Después, llegaron las fotografías de la secundaria. Allí estaban ellos. Peter, Ned, ella y algunos otros del equipo. Todos compartían un trofeo del decatlón académico.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste, pues después de esa foto, ella no aparecería más.

Habían algunas otras fotos, entre las que estaban una foto de Peter y Ned frente al cine, en frente del cartel en el que se veía la nueva película de Star wars.

Se sorprendió al encontrar una fotografía con Tony Stark. Peter sostenía una especie de diploma, sobre su pasantía en Stark. Era divertida, él tenía la foto de cabeza, mientras que Stark permanecía con su rostro algo serio, pero una ligera sonrisa se veía entre sus labios.

Y finalmente, tres fotos que la sorprendieron bastante. En una de ellas, todos estaban en un campo. May y Peter se encontraban felices, pero, además de ellos, había más personas. Tony Stark, junto a Pepper Pots…O Stark? Se dio cuenta de que se habían casado durante su cautiverio… Eso explicaría a la pequeña niña que sostenía una hamburguesa con queso, mientras estaba sobre los hombros de su padre. Todos estaban bastante contentos.

Luego estaba otra foto, en ella estaba Peter, junto con varios de los integrantes de los vengadores, entre ellos algunos que ella no conocía. Una mujer con el cabello corto, un hombre con un brazo metálico e incluso un hombre con traje elegante… Le pareció verlo en una revista de medicina… Strange?

No, no podía ser…O ¿tal vez?

Todos estaban en una sala de paredes blancas y en el fondo se veía un gran ventanal que daba a un gran jardín. Aun lado de la ventana, una pared con un logotipo de los vengadores se alzaba con gracia. Rodo los ojos. Stark, siempre tan exasperante.

Y la última, estaban solo Peter, Tony y la pequeña niña. Ella sostenía un cartel bastante colorido. Con letras algo extrañas y decoradas con una cantidad exagerada de brillantina, la frase "Para el mejor hermano del mundo".

Se sintió confundida, pero dejo todo de lado cuando su estómago comenzó a rugir.

Entro a la cocina, y solo cuando lo hizo, noto realmente el gran cambio en la vida de Peter, principalmente por Tony Stark. Si bien la casa desde afuera al parecer tenía una imagen bastante humilde, por dentro estaba llena de lujos. La cocina, los muebles e incluso el teatro en casa. Nada se comparaba a la forma de vida de Peter, antes de todo. Sin embargo, aun conservaba esa esencia tan característica del chico.

En la cocina, todo era bastante elegante, pero no demasiado. La nevera, era gigante. Era de esperarse. Peter debía tener un metabolismo parecido al de ella. Debía tener bastante comida.

Era cierto que hace mucho no cocinaba, pero ella tenía la característica de tener un talento culinario heredado de su abuela.

Se detuvo cuando deseo pensar en su familia. Quería tener la mente libre de problemas, primero tendría que resolver los problemas con Hydra. Así, podría ponerlos en peligro…Si seguían con vida.

Decidió preparar un arroz mixto*1, pues su cuerpo estaba rogando por carne y debía comer algo que tuviera sangre. En más de una ocasión, durante su entrenamiento, ataco a los guardias sin razón, pues aunque se considera bastante buena controlando sus instintos (lo sucedido en la presentación fue a propósito) el hambre de sangre es demasiado.

En cuanto tenía todo preparado, dejo la comida calentando. Se dirigió a la sala y decidió organizar el poco desorden que había.

Entre todas las cosas encontró una bolsa al lado de la puerta. En cuanto tomo la bolsa en sus manos, el olor desagradable a perfume llego a su nariz. Si bien el perfume de Peter era agobiante, el de Ángela era simplemente irritante.

Iba a dejar la bolsa en la basura, pero justo antes de dejarla caer… Bueno, la curiosidad la mato.

¿Cómo culparla? , ella era un gato.

Desato la bolsa y como quien no quiere la cosa, desenrollo la tela negra. Poco a poco un conjunto lleno de cinturones y algunos marres extraños.

Y para matar la ironía de la vida, nada más y nada menos, ¡un traje de gato! Admitía que era, hasta cierto punto, algo lindo, si no fuera por que mostraba demasiado y solo cubría la parte del pecho y un poco más de la cintura.

Decidió finalmente dejarlo de lado. No serviría de mucho y el olor de Ángela era insoportable. Pero, era decisión de Peter que haría con eso. Esta era su casa después de todo.

Aburrida, termino de preparar su comida y acompañado de un vino que encontró en la nevera (ya destapado, no era una abusiva) se sentó en la mesa a comer.

Después de unas cuantas cucharadas y admitir que aún tenía su toque en la cocina determino que estaba realmente aburrida y si bien el libro que había hallado en la habitación de May había sido interesante, ya lo había leído. Por lo tanto, no tenía interés en subir solo para tomarlo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de colocarse otra cucharada en la boca, un holograma se activó repentinamente en la mesa.

Miro a su alrededor, en busca de un botón que haya presionado accidentalmente, pero nada. Regreso la mirada a la pantalla holográfica y segundos de pues esta empezó a mostrar las noticias de última hora. El volumen no era alto, por lo que no le molesto.

Decidió ignorarlo al no encontrar la manera de desactivarlo, hasta que la palabra "Spiderman y batalla en el centro de la ciudad" lamo su atención por completo.

Los sonidos de la batalla abarcaban todo a su alrededor. El presentador admitía que Spiderman estaba en serios problemas en contra de un tal Doctor Octavio, quien había escapado de la cárcel de alta seguridad hacia solo unas horas.

La batalla continuo, hasta que en un momento, la cámara se quedó tras de una columna de ladrillos, dejando solo el ruido para entender lo que sucedía y en cuanto la cámara retomo la escena, Spiderman estaba inconsciente.

—Oh, no. — susurro.

Por un momento pensó en ir a ayudarlo, pero, ¿Cómo? Nadie podía saber que ella estaba allí. No podía dar pistas de su paradero.

Pasaron los segundos y Mj seguía rogando para que él se levantara. En lugar de eso, nada ocurría.

Doc. Oc. , Tomo a Spiderman de su traje, rasgándolo poco a poco. Las fibras parecían querer reagruparse, pero, la mayor parte se había agrupado alrededor de su cuello. Tal vez la gente no lo había notado, pero Michelle sí. Peter estaba haciendo lo posible por proteger su identidad.

No parecía que nadie lo fuese a salvar.

Sus instintos le decían que saliera y le ayudara, pero ella, su razón, le advertía que si hacia algo mal, revelaría su verdadera identidad. Sería como gritar al cielo en busca de Hydra… A la mierda. Tenía que salvarlo.

Tal vez, si lograba hacer algo…Un traje. Le parecía más que ridícula la idea, era estúpido.

Miro a su alrededor, tratando de tener una idea.

La bolsa en el suelo la llamo a la distancia.

—Ni creas que me voy a poner eso. No señor. — Y ahora estaba hablando sola, fantástico.

Pero las opciones se estaban acabando.

Miro de nuevo a la pantalla. El tipo había tomado a Peter y habían bajado del edificio, ahora dirigiéndose a la plaza principal. Se le acaba el tiempo.

Miro un rato más el traje y en el momento justo, la imagen de los recuerdos de su "Discusión" con Ángela le recordó algo de sí misma. Sabia de moda. Y tenía una idea bastante simple.

Tomo la bolsa y se dirigió a la habitación de May. Busco entre los cajones obteniendo las cosas que necesitaba, luego tomo un par de tijeras y salió en dirección al cuarto de Peter, necesitaría los audífonos de nuevo.

* * *

**Narrador omnisciente:**

Luego de quedar inconsciente ante un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Peter no volvió a moverse. Esto le dio oportunidad a Doc. Oc. de inyectarle un sedante potente. Le daría tiempo suficiente.

Su plan era sencillo. Spiderman destrozo su vida y el haría lo mismo. Lo llevaría a la plaza central y allí, lo desenmascaría.

Tenía poco tiempo, sabia de sobre que Stark se mantenía pendiente del joven y no podía arriesgarse a regresar a la cárcel.

Tomo impulso con sus tentáculos y se deslizo con fuerza. Destruyendo autos y casas en su camino mientras dejaba que la alegre risa un tanto maniática aumentara su felicidad. Finamente conseguiría vengarse.

Ya se había rendido en intentar clonar el ADN regenerativo de Spiderman y no podía dejar vivir un ser que no tenía ninguna función para él. Lo desenmascara y después, lo llevaría a su guarida. Si tenía suerte, lograría secuestrar a su familia para hacerlo sufrir un poco antes de matarlo.

Claro, eso si no hubiera recibido aquel golpe repentino desde una de las esquinas de la calle.

Giro en búsqueda del culpable. Doc. oc. Buscaba al culpable con ira, mas no podía verlo.

Orto golpe llego por detrás, pero uno de sus tentáculos logro atrapar al culpable, al menos, por unos segundos.

Le dio tiempo para verlo. Se sorprendió bastante al ver a… ¿Black chat?

Se quedó confundido. En lo que a él concernía, black chat no había sido vista desde casi un mes y esta chica era…Diferente. Para empezar, ella era de un tono canela y su ropa, no se parecía en nada a Black cat. Su ropa, en realidad era...tenia mejor estilo que la otra.

Lo que el doctor no esperaba era que la chica lograra cortar sus tentáculos, en especial, con tal facilidad. Ella salto con habilidad y esquivo sus siguientes ataques.

Michelle sonrió. Esquivaba cada ataque con facilidad. Esto para ella era un juego.

Le tomo un buen tiempo lograr algo decente en poco tiempo y su vestuario, la dejo satisfecha.

Tomo la parte superior de las cifras de Ángela, llenándolo con el perfume de Peter para poder soportarlo. Pero, no solo fue eso.

Mj había tomado parte de las ropas de May, entre ellas un pantalón de licra negra. Aprovecho los cinturones exagerados del traje de Ángela para a marrarlos al pantalón, pasando por sus muslos. Esto, para que la prenda no se separa de su cuerpo.

Además, debajo del mismo traje, ella tomo una camisa de manga larga, también de licra. Con ayuda de los cinturones, la apretó lo suficiente para no dejar nada a la vista. Tomo un par de botas negras, estilo militar. Le quedaron un poco grandes, pero lo arreglo con un par de cuerdas que hallo en medio del cuarto de Peter.

Aprovechando el estilo del disfraz, quito las orejeras y ato su cabello en una coleta alta. Se colocó una máscara de carnaval negra y unos guantes de cuero dañados. Solo los tomo para proteger sus manos, a pesar de que perforo los dedos con sus garras.

Consciente de que los tentáculos eran el punto de apoyo principal, salto por encima de la máquina para distraerla de su verdadero objetivo. En un giro algo complejo, logro caer bajo el hombre y ataco tres de los tentáculos. Eso lo obligo a quitar un par del cuerpo de Peter, dejándolo a un lado de la calle abandonada. Estaban en un callejón.

Al tipo ya solo le quedaban cinco tentáculos, de los cuales, tres eran su apoyo. Michelle dejo que la atrapara de nuevo, solo para romper las pinzas con fuerza.

Su cuerpo había cambiado a la fase medio animal. Sus orejas reemplazaban con facilidad a las falsas y sus manos y piernas tenían pelaje bajo las prendas, haciendo un poco incómodo el llevar ropa. Pero el punto más importante, fue el más sencillo de arreglar. Había rasgado un poco la ropa de Ángela para tener un espacio para su cola.

El peaje negro y grueso se veía sedoso en medio de todo.

Apoyo parte de su cola en uno de los tentáculos y desequilibro la estructura mecánica. Tomo impulso y en segundos, corto otro par de tentáculos. Sus garras jamás se habían sentido más sólidas. Y ni siquiera estaba en su forma completa.

Para rematar, tomo el último impulso y corto los tentáculos que quedaban. El hombre cayó al suelo en un rodio sordo.

Michelle estaba dispuesta a asesinarlo, pero si de algo ella estaba segura, es que Peter no lo perdonaría. Por ello, se acercó al hombre para noquearlo.

— ¿quién demonios eres?, no eres Black chat, ella es rubia y blanca.

Michelle ignoro por completo a su pregunta, pero no dejo de lado aquella comparación tan grosera. Aunque el hecho de que había otra chica gato, si llamo su atención.

—además de imbécil, también racista ¿Eh?, Espero que te valla bien en la cárcel.

La gente comenzó a acercarse a su alrededor.

—alguien por favor, llame a la policía — Michelle ordeno.

—Está bien, pero, disculpe, señorita, ¿Quién es usted?

Michelle trato de ignorar la pregunta. Pero en caso de que algo como esto se repitiera, no quería que la sociedad le pusiera un nombre.

Regreso a mirar hacia atrás al joven tendero de una de las tantas tiendas de la calle. Sonrió con una sonrisa abierta, mostrando sus colmillos y entre-cerrando sus ojos haciendo que el amarillo toxico se viera un poco más misterioso.

—Yo soy…Black Hunter.

Y con eso, la chica se retiró de la calle junto con el cuerpo de Peter, alejándose lo más posible del lugar.

* * *

**Próximo capitulo: Michelle obtiene un contacto que le advierte a cerca de la amenaza de numero 2.33. Además de eso, le advierten sobre la identidad de su "nuevo jefe"**

**En verdad lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Por favor, dejen sus comentarios y recomendaciones.**

**Los quiero y espero actualizar pronto.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1: No sé cómo serán en otros países, pero, un arroz mixto en mi país es un arroz que tiene varios tipos de carne y verduras.**

**Por otra parte, decidí incluir a Black Cat en este libro, pues e que más adelante sería demasiado confuso.**

El nombre Michelle lo elegí por el hecho de que en sí, ella sabía que no podía elegir un nombre que no generara miedo, pues era un cazador a fin de cuentas.


	8. 8 Ayuda inesperada

Michelle se retiró del lugar lo más rápido posible. Dejo el cuerpo de Peter sobre uno de los tejados y se desplazó por los techos para desaparecer por completo.

No quería dejarlo allí. No quería dejarlo allí, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse demasiado.

Después de descubrir la estrecha relación de Peter con Tony Stark, Michelle era consciente del riesgo que representaba estar al lado de Peter. Sin embargo, estar expuesta en la calle y sin un lugar a donde ir también era estúpido. Los agentes de Hydra harían un recorrido de la ciudad y estar en constante movimiento tal vez no sería la mejor idea. Podía sonar estúpido, pero era más seguro para ella que nadie la viera en la calle.

Michelle decidió que lo mejor era permanecer encerrada en la casa de Peter planeando la manera de atacar.

Si bien estaba preocupada por Peter, sabía que ahora mismo estaba en buenas manos. Justo antes de alejarse del todo del lugar de la batalla, logro escuchar el sonido del motor de un auto y el sonar de un par de propulsores bastante característicos de los drones de Stark. Peter ya debía estar ciento tratado o, tal vez, estarían trayéndolo a casa en un auto o lo que sea. Pero lo importante es que estaba seguro.

Entro a la casa por una ventana. En caso de que ellos trajeran a Peter a casa, no podía estar presente. Así que, organizo las cosas, recogió el desorden, escondió "el traje" y organizo la cocina.

Estaba dispuesta a ir hacia el cuarto de Peter cuando el maullido de un gato la asusto ligeramente.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Tal vez es de afuera", se dijo a sí misma. Pero un rato después el sonido de un par de golpecitos en el techo llamo su atención.

Sus sentidos estaban a tope desde que había emprendido su camino desde la batalla hasta la casa. La constante sensación de ser descubierta había activado algunos instintos de precaución que no había tenido antes. El olfato, la audición e incluso el tacto la tomaron con un golpe haciéndola presenciar y escuchar cualquier mínima actividad a su alrededor. Y allí estaba ella, prestando atención a cada mínimo detalle a su alrededor.

El golpeteo suave de un par de patitas chocando contra el suelo venía desde el segundo piso. Justo donde estaba la ventana….abierta.

Mierda. Si era alguna de las cazadoras estaba perdida.

Michelle no perdió el tiempo. No permitiría que todo se fuera por la borda solo por no saber prepararse para atacar. Sin esperar a ver lo que fuera que estuviera bajando las escaleras, Michelle se trasformó en su forma más pequeña. La ropa se deslizo al suelo y cayó con un sonido sordo.

Los pelillos de todo su cuerpo se extendieron mientras su espalda se removía, reacomodando sus huesos al paso que sus sentidos se reestablecían. Observo a su alrededor desde su nueva perspectiva. La sombra de un cuerpo pequeño recorrió el piso antes de que una gata de pelaje café, negro y blanco maullara nuevamente.

Gran parte de su cuerpo era cubierto del pelaje café claro, con manchas negras exceptuando las patas (menos las puntas) el pecho y gran parte de la cola. Era de un tamaño pequeño, con una oreja herida. Cargaba con una bolsa purpura en la boca. Eso era raro.

Michelle entrecerró los ojos. Estaba debajo de la mesa del comedor, viendo al animal sentarse en el piso y empezando a acicalarse con completa calma.

Sin esperar una respuesta y mucho menos que la gata entendiera algo, Michelle comenzó a hablar, más para sí misma que otra cosa. Estaba segura de que en esa forma no podía hablar. Aun así, su boca se abrió mientras un grupo de sonidos parecidos a maullidos pequeños y suaves salieron de su boca.

Pero entonces… cada sonido, tomaba significado conforme salía de su boca. Talvez, fue solo su imaginación. O simplemente que se cruzó con sus pensamientos y ella realmente creyó haber hablado como un gato. Las palabras fueron simples:

~ ¿Quién eres y por qué estás aquí?

La gata levanto la mirada, justo en su dirección antes de, sorprendentemente, responderle.

~ Oh, allí estabas. Te busque en el piso de arriba pero no te encontré.

Parpadea dos veces. Michelle parpadeo dos veces antes de saltar sobre la mesa con el pelo erizado y las garras flexionadas. ~ ¡¿Puedes entenderme?! , ¡¿Yo puedo entender?!

~Es lo más obvio, ¿no es así? , digo, somos gatos. Es natural… Eres rara.

Pensó por un momento que la voz de la gata se parecía a la de una mujer joven y que su actitud se asemejaba a la suya. Claro, hasta que repensó las cosas y recayó en el hecho de que. Es. Una. Puta. Gata.

¡Es una maldita gata y Michelle la entendía!

Tardo unos segundos en reconsiderar las cosas y finalmente llego a la conclusión de que era más razonar de lo que esperaba. Incluso se replanteo el hecho de que no lo hubieran intentado en el laboratorio. Era obvio.

Se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente y luego se dio cuenta de algo más. ¿Qué hacia esa gata allí?

Sabiendo que recurrir a la violencia era simplemente estúpido decido continuar con la conversación. Aunque le pareciera sumamente estúpido.

~ ¿Quién eres, para que viniste y quien te envía?

~ ¿Disculpa?, sabes, con un hola sería una buena manera de iniciar.

~Lo siento, me siento un poco alterada. Ahora, responde antes de que me tenga que poner agresiva.

Michelle olfateó profundo en busca de un rastro de miedo. En rastro de cualquier dato que pudiera tomar de la gata. En su búsqueda de información, hallo más de lo que esperaba. El olor que se filtró en su nariz. Era un olor familiar. Varios, de hecho.

Los reconoció al instante. Iliana y Mery… todo venia de esa bolsa… Acaso, ¿Ya la habían descubierto?

~Está bien, si tengo algo que hacer aquí. Pero, si quieres que te respondas debes pagarme primero.

~ ¿Pagarte?, ¿cómo demonios es la economía de un gato?, ¿quieres que te de Wiskas o qué?

~Atún, niña, Atún.

Bueno. Al menos era algo sencillo de conseguir…y sin embargo, era simplemente estúpido. Michelle no comprendía en que momento su vida perdió tanto sentido a tal grado de estar discutiendo la manera de sacarle información posiblemente valiosa a un gato sobre un grupo de Científicos locos que la convirtieron en un animal con la capacidad de transformase.

Sip, si esa no era una historia creativa para un superhéroe no sabia lo que era.

El sonido repentino de la puerta las altero a ambas. Michelle miro a la puerta, que se abría lentamente.

En un movimiento rápido envió la ropa bajo la mesa y luego se dirigió de un salto hacia la gata que parecía no inmutarse ante la gente que estaba a punto de entrar a la casa. Salto con fuerza empujando a la gata y poniéndose ambas bajo la mesilla de la sala al otro lado de la habitación.

La gata estaba a punto de quejarse. Mj no quiera arriesgarse a ser descubierta por quien fuese que estuviera entrando a la casa. Dejándose llevar por instinto, encajó sus colmillos con poca fuerza en el cuello de la gata dejándola inmóvil.

~Guarda silencio si no quieres que nos maten.

La puerta se abrió.

Un hombre gordo con el ceño fruncido entro alterado a la casa. Tenía un arma en la mano y caminaba con pasos lentos e inseguros.

La gata logro soltar un gruñido y el hombre salto en su puesto.

— ¡ah!, Karen, ¿Qué activo la alarma?

¿Alarma? Michelle no recordaba nada.

Ambas gatas se erizaron ante la respuesta de la casa. El sonido robótico de la voz de una mujer surgió unos segundos después de la pregunta del hombre.

¨fueron un par de gatos que ingresaron en la casa¨

— ¿Qué…como que gatos?

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa. Debí dejar la ventana abierta.

La voz de Peter salió detrás del otro hombre. El chico ingreso con la ropa hecha un desastre.

—No te preocupes por mí, Happy. Yo me encargo. Más tarde buscare a esos mininos. Me iré a duchar y me acostare. Tomare reposo.

—Espero que hables en serio. La última vez Tony me reclamo por no haberme asegurado de que estabas descansando. —Ambos se abrazaron, mientras el hombre mayor se retiraba de regreso hacia la calle— Por cierto, él envía una disculpa por no haber podido rescatarte. Viernes está en mantenimiento y no mando los robots a tiempo. Él quiso venir, pero está en una reunión importante en Praga. Mañana vendrá con Pepper y Morgan a visitarte.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Estaré bien. Dile que lo llamare más tarde.

—Ten cuidado. Y descansa en serio. Sino, Tony me va a despedir.

El hombre salió rápidamente de la casa dejando a Peter. El chico cerró la puerta y se giró de nuevo mirando hacia la sala.

Aplaudió repentinamente, mostrando una cara de preocupación.

Suspiro pesadamente antes de mirar para varios lados de la sala. Luego subió hacia las escaleras.

Michelle libero a la gata con cuidado.

~No hagas nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme.

La gata se mantuvo callada, sin acercarse a ella con la mirada sorprendida. Las pulías dilatas. Las orejas hacia atrás y la cola en alto. Su pelo erizado y las garras por fuera.

~No creo que tenga muchas ganas de arriesgarme. En serio, eres aterradora.

Michelle soltó un bufido dispuesta a salir de su escondite. Justo en ese momento el llamado de Peter resonó en toda la casa.

— ¿Michelle? ¿Michelle, estas aquí?

~Muy bien, ahora, harás todo lo que yo te diga.

~Sólo si me das atún. Es lo único que me importa.

~Está bien. No te asustes. ~ Michelle debía explicar las cosas. Si se transformaba y la gata enloquecía, ella sería la que terminara de enloquecer.

~ ¿Por qué habría de asustarme, no es la primera vez que entro a una casa human…? ¡Ah!, ¡¿qué demonios te pasa!?, ¡¿Qué le pasa a tu cuerpo?!

Michelle reconoció el sonido de un grito arisco entre la voz de la gata. Peter no tardaría en escucharlo…

La gata permaneció completamente tiesa mientras poco a poco observaba la transformación completa de su anterior acompañante. Michelle se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y finalmente miro a la gata.

—Bien, ahora déjame cargarte.

* * *

**Peter (15 minutos antes)**

El tiempo pasaba y tan solo podía escuchar los ruidos de fondo. Un par de sirenas, las ambulancias en la zona… Las luces se filtraron en sus ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de despejar su mente.

¿Dónde estaba y que había pasado?

No tenía la más mínima idea. La sensación de un par de brazos a su alrededor se fue afianzando, dándole más definición y cuerpo a cada uno de sus sentidos. Lo arrastraron adentro de algo y poco a poco fue recibido por un sillón mullido. Eran las sillas de una camioneta… Happy.

Un par de voces rozaron alrededor de su mente mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con el movimiento del carro. Poco a poco logro reaccionar por completo.

—Me alegra que despertaras. Tony va a asesinarme por no llegar a tiempo. Lo lamento chico. El tráfico estaba un asco y tuve que esperar a que despejaran el área. Además, tu cuerpo estaba sobre uno de los techos. Uno de los drones de Tony tuvo que bajarte. Ahora mismo están arreglando los daños de la calle.

—Happy… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Peleabas contra el doctor Octavius. En serio, te dio una paliza. ¿Haz entrenado últimamente?

—Happy…

—Lo sé, lo siento. Es solo que estos días te has puesto muy flojo con el entrenamiento. A este paso vas a ser como Thor luego de la batalla contra Thanos.

—Podrías sólo decirme que sucedió ¿Por favor?

—Está bien. Otto te dio una paliza y luego una tal Dar Hunter te salvo la vida. ¿La conoces?, no sabía que habían más héroes con capacidades de gato como Black cat.

Happy siguió divagando mientras que Peter se quedó en esa frase… una nueva heroína…con poderes de gato. ¿Qué?

—Espera, espera. ¿Con poderes de gato dices?

—Sí, sí. Eso me dijeron los transeúntes. Fuiste rescatado por una especie de heroína.

— ¿Qué demo…Karen, podrías mostrarme las grabaciones de la batalla?

—Lamentablemente no hay registros gravados de la batalla. Las cámaras cercanas fueron destruidas y los testigos carecen de imágenes fijas.

—Tal vez…una imagen de cámaras lejanas. O alguna imagen que se pueda rescatar...Debe haber algo.

—Me temo que nuestro nuevo compañero prefiere un poco de privacidad. Los noticieros no lograron captar nada.

—Oh, genial. Simplemente fantástico. Me volví débil y ahora hay un nuevo héroe del que no tengo información…— Peter se resignó. Dejo caer su cabeza por encima de la silla mientras trataba de tomar un descanso hasta su casa.

El recorrido se mantuvo tranquilo hasta que llegaron a casa. Sin embargo, minutos antes de que llegaran, Karen advirtió sobre una posible invasión a la casa. Una de las armas presentaba una alerta sensorial.

Happy detuvo el auto con cuidado. Tomo un arma debajo de la guantera y salió con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Abrió la puerta de atrás y ayudo a Peter a salir. Lo ayudo a apoyarse mientras el presionaba su dedo en contra de la manija. El mecanismo de reconocimiento dactilar leyó la placa y la puerta se abrió.

Happy entraría primero. Peter estaba realmente herido y era arriesgado para él, después de todo, por algo él era su guarda espaldas.

Las luces estaban encendidas. Happy se veía desconfiado. Un gruñido salió desde el fondo de la habitación. Soltó un grito de niñita mientras trataba de acompasar su respiración.

—Karen, ¿qué activo las alarmas?

—Fueron los gatos.

Peter reacciono de inmediato. Quizás fue Michelle… No se arriesgaría a que Happy la descubriera. Entro rápidamente explicando una excusa algo extraña.

Hablaron un rato más. Peter recibió la asombrosa noticia (nótese el sarcasmo) de que su familia lo iría a visitar.

Morgan había regresado del campamento y todos estaban preocupados por él. Ahora solo le quedaba la preocupación de que haría con Michelle.

No es que no quisiera a su familia. Los amaba. Es simplemente que eran inusualmente inteligentes y no quiera causarle más problemas a Michelle. Y hablando de ella…

En cuanto Happy se fue, Peter se dirigió directamente al segundo piso en búsqueda de su nueva inquilina. La chica debía estar en la habitación de May o quizás en la suya.

Entro en su cuarto, encontrándose con la habitación despejada. Fue a la habitación de May y nada.

—Michelle. Michelle. ¿Estás aquí, Michelle?

Salió y entro a un par de habitaciones más. La casa tenía cinco habitaciones. Pero solo dos tenían camas. Las otras tres eran una biblioteca, el laboratorio y el cuarto de computación.

Reviso los cuartos de nuevo y cuando iba a bajar las escaleras se encontró con Michelle en medio del pasillo.

Con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de manga corta. Había algo curioso y Peter notado en notarlo. Michelle tenía un gato en sus brazos.

—hay, ahí están Michelle y… y tú debes ser el que activo la alarma.

— ¿alarma, de que estas hablando?

—Un saludo no hubiera sido demasiado.

—Lo siento, es solo que no esperaba que tu guarda espaldas entrara de improvisto, así que me escondí en la cocina. Y es una gata, por cierto.

—Ya veo. Lo siento por eso. La casa está estrictamente protegida por Karen. Es la inteligencia artificial que Tony creo para mí. Debió activarse cuando esta ternurita entro en la casa. ¿Dejaste la ventana abierta?

—sí, algo así.

Peter se acercó a Michelle con cautela. Se agacho un poco y trato de tomar a la gata en brazos. En cambio, ella solo gruño y estiro sus patas en dirección a su cara, haciendo un corte en su mano en el trayecto.

—Hay, no. Te dije que no hicieras nada malo.

Para total y completa sorpresa del chico araña, la gata…Le respondió a Mj?

Fue extraño, tan solo fueron maullidos, pero estaba seguro de que veía la total comprensión de parte de Michelle en su mirada…. Su mirada. Sus ojos eran…eran amarillos.

—Michelle, creo que…creo que tu transformación está fallando. Tus ojos…tus ojos están amarillos.

Michelle lo miro un momento. Se acercó a él y le dio a la gata. Peter la recibió un poco nervioso, mientras la gata le seguía el hilo erizando todo su pelo y tratando de escapar.

Michelle se dirigió callada hacia el baño. Peter la siguió. Estaba confundido y aunque sentía que era una posible violación a su privacidad le causaba curiosidad. Además, ella no cerró la puerta. Tampoco era tan pervertido.

Michelle se miraba al espejo, observándose a sí misma. Totalmente concentrada. Hubo un pequeño maullido y Michelle asintió. Peter no tardo en sumar dos más dos. Michelle hablaba con los animales…

—Michelle, no me dijiste que hablabas con los animales. Bueno, de hecho hay muchas cosas que no me has dicho.

—Sé que no te he dicho mucho acerca de mis poderes, pero hablar con los animales no estaba en esa lista. No hasta ahora. Ella me hizo descubrirlo.

—Entonces, hay probabilidad de que no todos tus poderes estén del todo desarrollados, ¿no es así?

Michelle asintió.

Peter se cuestionaba a si mismo cuanto habría tras esa mirada, ahora de amarillo toxico. Mientras empezaba a divagar en sus recuerdos pasados empezó a comparar a la chica de hace años con la mujer frente a él.

Los cambios eran obvios. Pero, a él le encantaban. Michelle siempre le atrajo. Su personalidad tan cerrada y a la vez tan carismática. Su forma de describir el mundo desde una perspectiva seca y cortante le daba una sensación extraña de calor, por extraño que parezca. Quizás porque Michelle le mostraba las cosas desde un punto de vista que, de cierta forma, contrastaba con la de él. Ella era simplemente…genial.

Y la mujer frente a él. Oh, chico. Esta mujer era…Todo lo que alguna vez anhelo. Por qué seguía siendo ella. Una chica seria, pero a su vez tranquila y con un ímpetu discreto y sin falsedad. Ocultaba su corazón ante los demás, pero nada más. Jamás fue falsa y jamás lo haría. No con los que ama. No con él…Eso quería creer.

Michelle Jones había llegado a cierto punto de su vida que pocas personas logran. Un punto que afecta incluso sus propias decisiones. Incluso después de su desaparición él pensaba en las repercusiones de sus acciones y de lo que _ella podría pensar_. El tiempo se volvió un enemigo y hasta hace poco su personalidad se había vuelto vacía… Estaba harto de querer llenar las expectativas de los otros. Quizás por eso había salido con Ángela en un principio.

Su mirada se deslizo por la piel canela, sin permiso ni restricciones. Si bien el cuerpo no había cambiado su personalidad, definitivamente le había dado alas a un ángel. Michelle, emitía una energía más vivaz y agresiva que antes. Era una esencia peligrosamente llamativa. Para los sentidos de Peter, una bomba de sensaciones y pasión incontrolada.

Siempre había sido así. Claro, en su adolescencia había sido algo a nivel muy leve, sin sobre pasar los niveles de calor y nada más que un sonrojo e incomodidad tímida. Pero, siempre estuvo presente esa sensación de deseo.

Ahora mismo, las curvas bien formadas, las facciones más finas y aquella aura, lamentablemente oscurecida por sus últimas vivencias, le habían dado a Michelle el último toque para ser la mujer perfecta. La mujer perfecta para él.

Dándose cuenta de que sus mirada se estaba sobrepasando y que probablemente Michelle ya lo había notado, Peter opto por interrumpir el momento. Tratando de dispersar su mente.

—A todo esto, como se llama. Digo, supongo que lo sabes…es más, ¿cómo es que esta aquí?, ¿Realmente la conoces?

—ahora que lo dices, no, no sé nada sobre ella. De hecho, hay muchas cosas de las que tengo que hablar con ella. Mira. —.

Michelle levanto la mano mostrando una pequeña bolsa purpura con algo parecido a la joyería. Dirigió la mirada hacia la gata y pregunto por su nombre, pero la gata simplemente la ignoro por completo. La gata se removió en los brazos de Peter pidiendo su liberación. Él se la otorgó sin problemas. No quería que lo rasguñara.

El animal se dirigió hacia la habitación más cercana y se subió en la cama. Estaba en el cuarto de Peter.

Se acomodó con total libertad y comenzó lamer su pelaje como pedro por su casa. Sin pena ni pudor… Bastante común en un gato según Peter.

— ¡Oye, no hagas eso! Es desagradable. Compórtate, no es tu casa para que marques terreno.

—Hay, MJ, tranquila. No es tan malo, es normal, supongo.

—En realidad, se está burlando de mí. Está tomando el espacio como si fuera suyo. Sé que esta es tu casa, pero básicamente está ignorando mi autoridad. Hasta cierto punto es denigrante.

La gata movió la cola y maulló largo y tendido. Peter logro distinguir un rastro de indignación entre la cara de Michelle antes de que ella regresara la mirada hacia él un tanto incomoda.

—disculpa, pero, ¿tienes atún?

Peter se sintió alegre. Era bastante divertido ver como Michelle debía bajar la cabeza ante un gato, aunque, eso debía tener una razón bastante fuerte. Ella no se doblegaría ante nadie a menos que fuera por el bien de otros.

—Claro, dame un minuto. Debe estar en la cocina yo iré por…

No pasaron tres segundos cuando Peter se desplomo al suelo. Un mareo se extendió por todo su cuerpo con una fuerza increíble. No había comido mucho, ni siquiera había almorzado realmente. Con la llegada de Ángela tan repentina y el estrés de manejar a ambas mujeres se había olvidado de comer. Luego estuvo Doc. Oc. Y todo se fue a la mierda.

No sintió el golpe. Michelle logro tomarlo en brazos antes de que impactara contra e suelo, claro, en el proceso se golpeó en la cabeza tumbando una mesilla que se hallaba a su lado.

—Peter, háblame.

—Lo senito, olvide comer…Creo que debería descansar y más tarde iré a la tienda de…

—No seas tonto, no iras a ningún lado y tampoco dormirás. Ven, prepare la cena mientras no estabas.

Michelle lo levanto de forma bastante sencilla. Era de esperar, Peter estaba seguro de que Michelle poseía fuerza sobre humana y muchas cosas más.

Ella lo dejo sobre la cama y coloco un par de almohadas en su espalda, dejándolo cómodo y recto. Encendió la televisión, dejo el control a su lado.

—iré a calentar la comida. En cuanto comas, te obligare a dar una ducha y te acostaras inmediatamente. Debes descansar, tus heridas aun no se han curado.

Si Peter hubiera querido replicar cualquier cosa no habría tenido tiempo. Michelle salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras la gata seguía tras de ella.

Se recostó nuevamente con cansancio. Hoy había sido un día agotador.

* * *

**Michelle.**

Bajo las escaleras con velocidad, dando un salto desde el inicio de las mismas y cayendo con gracia en el suelo del primer piso. Entro en la cocina y busco una sartén. Coloco un poco de comida el suficientemente grande para ambos y luego la puso sobre la estufa a fuego medio.

Luego fue en búsqueda del atún. Rebusco en varios cajones de la concina en busca de la condenada lata. En cuanto la encontró, tomo un plato pequeño y agrego la mitad de la lata sobre él. Coloco el plato en el suelo y luego coloco una pequeña taza con agua a su lado.

Mientras mezclaba la comida, Michelle decidió iniciar la conversación. Ya le había servido su tan ansiado atún, ahora, ella debía responder. Anteriormente, al mirarse en el espejo no le tomo importancia al cambio en sus ojos y simplemente los regreso a su estado natural, pero cuando un intento hablar nuevamente con la gata, no comprendió nada.

Mantener sus ojos era mantener en cierta medida su "mente animal" activa. Ahora, sólo debía hablar con ella. Saber por qué estaba allí.

—ya te di el atún. Dime, como sabias que estaban aquí y por qué tienes esto.

Tomo la bolsa con sus manos y examino su contenido. En ellas estaba un arete color purpura azulado y un colar con el símbolo de la triple diosa de la luna*1. El collar se lo había dado ella hace años…A Mery. El arete, por otro lado, le pertenecía a Iliana.

Las pistas estaban claras… Mery dejo el mensaje muy conciso. Ya había indicado. La búsqueda de su persona. Iban a cazarla y no habría piedad. Así eran las reglas…

~La chica que me entrego esto, me dijo que hiciera lo posible para encontrarte. Fue sencillo por que había dicho que sospechaba que estarías con el hombre con poderes de araña.

—Y como sabias que Peter es Spiderman?

~Los animales somos más inteligentes de lo que creen, además, solo era cuestión de que hablara con los gatos de por aquí. Él les da comida de vez en cuando y no teme mostrar su cara con nosotros así que… fue bastante sencillo en realidad.

—Demasiado sencillo. Entonces, si una de las personas que están tras de mi le preguntara a un gato donde esta Spiderman o supiera lo que hizo Mery, ellos también lo sabrían.

Gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo. Michelle había roto el cubierto de cocina y se había clavado pequeños fragmentos en su mano. —Demonios… Quise proteger a Peter y ahora lo puse en peligro.

~No precisamente. Los animales somos sabios por naturaleza. Nuestros instintos nos dicen quienes nos convienen. No hablaremos con quienes no queramos, además, ustedes tienen un olor diferente al nuestro y nosotros no confiamos del todo en animales criados por el hombre. No te preocupes, sé que nadie lo descubrirá.

—ustedes los animales, siempre tan puros y leales. Este mundo no los merece.

~ No tanto. Algunos son peligrosos y con deseos de matar. Pero existen reglas estrictas que ningún animal debe romper y los secretos de los humanos son parte de ellas. Solo lo hacemos en casos razonables.

—Pero eso no quita el riesgo de que algún animal quiera atentar contra mi o contra Peter. Sigue estando en peligro.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo. Siempre estaría en peligro. Su identidad siempre fue revelada para los animales y si alguien que puede hablar con los animales desea hacerle daño, no sería tu culpa. No todo está en tus manos mi niña.

—Pareces bastante sabia. ¿Qué edad tienes y cómo te llamas?

~Mi nombre es Kiara. Tengo cinco años… Para ustedes eso es como 36 años.

—Así que eres adulta, quien lo diría. No pareces.

~Si estas tratando decirme infantil estas equivocada. Soy bastante seria para mi edad.

Michelle giro los ojos antes de regresar su mirada a su mano. El sangrado estaba disminuyendo. Las heridas se cerraban por encima de los trozos de metal. No era bueno. Con cuidado volvió a abrir las heridas con ayuda de un cuchillo. Retiro los trozos sin problemas…Eso era muy poco dolor para todo lo que había vivido.

Se quedó perpleja mirando a su mano con quietud. La sangre poco a poco se deslizaba por su piel. El olor metálico le traía recuerdos horribles, pero, eso ya era cosa del pasado. Ahora solo velaría por el futuro.

Se lavó las manos y sirvió la comida en un par de platos. Sirvió un poco de jugo y tomo una bandeja que encontró sobre la alacena.

Escucho los pasos de Kiara detrás de ella mientras subía las escaleras en direcciona la habitación de Peter.

~Ahí algo más… El líder de estas personas… Es un tal "Secretario Ross"

Michelle hubiera roto los platos de no haber sido porque ya lo tenía un poco en la mente. Ignoro la sensación que se alzaba sobre su pecho con deseos de agobiarla. Entro en la habitación y, de nuevo, se quedó tiesa.

Peter Parker estaba semi-desnudo, de espaldas a ella tratando de quitarse la ropa. Se enredó entre sus pantalones y callo de cara contra el suelo. Y Mj no pudo evitar morir a carcajadas. No por el dolor, sino por lo ridículamente adorable de la escena.

Después de todo, Peter seguía siendo el mismo Peter. Su Peter. Amigo, compañero y…

—Lo siento por eso, solo quería curar mis heridas antes de que…-

—Peter, te dije específicamente que comieras y después te ducharas. No sirve de nada que te cures y te duches después. Era al revés.

Lo tomo del brazo y lo ayudo a levantarse. Fue lento, para no lastimarlo más. Mirándolo mejor, noto que las heridas variaban desde cortes profundos hasta quemaduras por fricción… Lo mejor sería que lo ayudara a curarse. Era la mejor opción.

Peter se sentó sobre la cama, mientras Michelle acomodaba los platos en una mesa corrediza al lado de la cama. La acerco a él y le entrego el plato. El joven la miro sorprendido antes de echarse una cucharada a la boca.

Ella no perdió ni un instante sus expresiones. Noto como el chico había iniciado con cierto miedo, seguramente pensado que sabría horrible. Un rato después sus ojos se ampliaron y un pequeño rubor surco sus mejillas, remarcando algunas de sus pecas.

Le pareció adorable. Quién lo diría. Solo un chico como él podría verse tan tierno comiendo teniendo veinte años. Y aun así, su figura seguía viéndose tan imponente. Con los músculos heredados gracias a sus genes alterados e incluso mejorados por su misma exigencia física a la hora de batallar.

— ¡Dios, esta deliciosos! ¿Desde cuándo sabes cocinar así?

—Desde siempre— Michelle soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella no perdió tiempo. Tomo el otro plato y comenzó a comer. El momento fue sumamente calmado. Ambos, comiendo cómodamente mientras el sonido del televisor daba un ambiente más que familiar. Se sentía como si lo fueran hecho miles de veces. No podía evitar sentase atemorizada.

En cualquier momento, el sonido de una alarma la despertaría en la misma habitación blanquecina. Aun con las cadenas, aun encerrada.

Pero, por ahora, prefería enfocarse en el momento y seguir con esta farsa tan magnifica. Antes de que algo malo sucediera.

El maullar de Kiara interrumpió sus pensamientos. La gata se subió sobre la cama, acomodándose sobre las piernas de Michelle.

Se miraron mutuamente.

~ En cuanto termines, tienes que salir de aquí.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Michelle permaneció en calma, antes de tomar un sorbo de jugo y levantar de la cama. Peter había terminado su comida y dejo su plato en la mesa. Michelle aprovecho eso como una excusa para salir del cuarto.

—Ten, termínalo por mí. Ya no tengo hambre.

—No, Mj, aun debes comer y-

—En serio Peter. Por favor

Tomo los platos vacíos y salió del cuarto. Dejo la loza en el lavavajillas y retomo la dirección al segundo piso. Todo mientras conversaba con la gata.

— ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

~Debes alterar el mapa. No entiendo muy bien que está pasando o que eres, pero si algo malo pasara si te encuentran, quiero ayudar.

—Pensé que ustedes los gatos eran un poco más, no sé, egoístas.

~No realmente, solo nos cuesta creer en los humanos.

—Tiene sentido.

~Bien, en cuanto termines lo que sea que estés haciendo debes salir de aquí. Necesitas dispersar tu olor. Eso dijo Mery. Puedo ayudarte.

— ¿Algo más que deba saber?

~Umm…Uh… ¡Sí! Mery dijo algo acerca de quien estaba al mando…Dijo que era un tipo… ¿Cómo era su nombre?… ¿Josh?, ¿Hoss? Era algo con os…Un secretario o algo así.

—Ross… ¿el secretario Ross?

La gata asintió con la mirada. Cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza.

A Michelle no le sorprendió demasiado la realidad de las cosas. Tenía sentido. Ese hombre había tratado hasta lo imposible por destruir a los vengadores. El único problema, era que Michelle no quería tener nada que ver con los vengadores. Pero si el plan de Ross tiene que ver con ellos… Bueno, lo pensaría más tarde.

En el segundo piso, Michelle entro en el cuarto de baño. Era grande, no mucho pero bastante más de lo que imagino.

Sin perder tiempo, Michelle, abrió la llave del agua caliente. Poco a poco lleno la tina, sumándole el agua fría posteriormente. Asegurados constantemente que el agua no estuviera tan fría ni tan caliente.

Agrego un poco de jabón de burbujas y luego salió del cuarto.

Se quedó en la puerta de la habitación de Peter y respiro profundo antes de hacer lo que seguía. Peter estaba mal herido y debía curarlo. Se lo debía. Exhalo con fuerza y entro en el cuarto.

—Muy bien, escúchame. Ve al baño y entra a la tina en ropa interior. Voy a curar tus heridas.

—Michelle, en verdad puedo hacerlo yo s-

— ¡Ahora!

Y el pobre de Peter no podía con el calor que carcomía su rostro en ese momento.

* * *

***1: El simbolice la triple diosa de la luna es un circulo con un par de media lunas a sus lados.**

**Bien, en caso de que no hayan entendido, los diálogos con esta línea (—) son diálogos humanos, o palabras que salen de la boca humana. Los diálogos con (~) significa que son animales. Un humano común no entiende.**

**Por favor, dejen sus comentarios, críticas y propuestas. Espero que les gustara esta capitulo.**

**Sé que parece que algunas escenas son un poco forzadas, pero no hallo como desarrollar la historia sin hacerla muy larga. Le doy un mínimo de 25 capítulos y no más. **

**El episodio fue bastante largo y lo reescribí unas cuatro veces. Cualquier sugerencia será aceptada con gusto.**

**Los amo y lamento la tardanza. **


	9. 9 Baño

El agua tibia permanecía burbujeante de jabón mientras algunas nubes de humo se dispersaban por el baño y empañaba los vidrios de la ventana y la ducha de cristal.

El baño era un espacio grande. Compuesto por una tina amplia, acompañaba de una ducha. Ambas estaban rodeadas por una única pared de vidrios que evitaba que el agua se derramara por el suelo. Además estaba el lavabo y la taza, claro está. Un closet colgado sobre una de las paredes. Un par de piedras en la pared para colgar las toallas y algunas plantas.

A Michelle le había impresionado el nivel de detalle en los azulejos, decorados con temáticas florales. Todo el baño variaba entre tonalidades desde el blanco y el beige hasta el negro y el café oscuro.

Esparció un poco de las esencias especiales de olor vainilla en canela. Se mareo un poco por la intensidad de estas, al menos, para sus sentidos.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la habitación de Peter. El chico estaba aún en la cama, completamente agotado.

Las manchas de sangre permanecían en su piel junto con algunas articulas de mugre. Manchas negras y moradas se veían a través de la piel expuesta por la camisa de manga corta.

Con cuidado de no asustarlo se acercó a la cama y rozo su mano sobre la piel de la cara. Poso su mano sobre su frente percibiendo la temperatura. Al menos no tenía fiebre.

—Peter, despierta.

El chico soltó un quejido y trato de darse vuelta para acomodarse mejor en la cama. No se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba así lado, ni siquiera sintió sus empujes sobre su hombro. Estaba prácticamente noqueado.

Por el otro lado de la cama, Kiara se subió de un salto. Miro a Michelle un momento y luego a Peter. Se acercó a él con cuidado y sin más se subió en su cara.

Michelle no la detuvo, en cambio le dio risa. Tal vez así lo logre despertar.

Y funciono. Segundos después Peter comenzó a moverse.

Movió sus manos hasta la altura de su cara y tomo a la gata con cuidado. La levanto aun con solo una mano. Kiara era pequeña, tanto que la mano de Peter parecía ligeramente grande sobre su cuerpo.

Amos se miraron por un momento. Una sonrisa junto a una mirada amable acompasaron el rostro del joven. Por alguna razón esto hizo que Michelle se sintiera un poco enternecida. Bueno, en realidad mucho más de la cuenta de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

—Jeje. Esa es una manera creativa de despertar a alguien.

Bajo a la gata sobre su pecho y sorprendentemente ella no se movió. En cambio se acurruco sobre él.

—Vaya, está más cariñosa. Parece que el atún te vuelve más amable.

La gata movió un poco su cola antes de girar sobre sí misma, cayendo de manera graciosa del pecho de Peter al colchón. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y después dio un pequeño maullido antes de continuar ronroneando y rozándose contra Peter.

En ese momento Michelle desearía poder entender que decía, sabía que estaba hablando. Lastimosamente su nuevo talento tendría que esperar. Se había transformado tantas veces, aun estando en malas condiciones, que el cansancio comenzó a pasarle factura y no podía seguir manteniendo más la comunicación con la gata.

Sacudió un poco su mano nuevamente. Aún estaba sobre al brazo de Peter.

Él volteó a mirarla y sonrió. —Hola, _Mich_.

Una calidez de melancolía la recorrió al escuchar aquel apodo. No lo había escuchado desde que fue secuestrada.

—Hola, _perdedor_— Un brillo extraño cruzo la mirada del joven. Seguramente sintió lo mismo que ella. — Levántate, es hora de curarte, ¿Dónde tienes el kit de primeros auxilios?

—Está en el baño en uno de los cajones del tocador.

—Bien, la tina ya está lista. Quítate la ropa y vamos a bañarte.

—Oye, Michelle, no creo que sea correcto que-

—Que entres desnudo conmigo, por supuesto que no, Perdedor. Solo quédate en ropa interior. Tienes varias heridas que no puedes curarte solo.

Peter no tenía intenciones de decir lo que Michelle había pensado. Simplemente no quería agotarla más. Que lo ayudara a curarse le parecía demasiado. Sin embargo, la mirada que le dio la chica le dijo inmediatamente que no aceptaría que negara su ayuda.

Michelle se retiró del cuarto antes de que Peter pudiera decir algo. Mientras la chica buscaba el Kit y revisaba que el agua continuara caliente, Peter se desvistió.

Un par de quejidos y algunos brinquitos incomodos cuando los dolores de heridas pequeñas, pero molestas, recorrieron su espalda.

Cuando estaba solo en ropa interior, se estiro un poco con todo y el dolor que aun persistía en su cuerpo. Miro a su alrededor encontrando su habitación hecha un desastre. Luego se fijó en la gata.

Kiara estaba completamente cómoda sobre su almohada. La pequeña gata tenía los mechones de pelo un poco largos y enredados, el blanco de sus cabellos estaba grisáceo y juraría que había piedritas en sus patas.

Le acaricio la cabeza con la intensión molestarla, mientras le daba la advertencia de su futuro: —disfruto el rato, después de mí, tú también te tendrás que bañar si quieres dormir en mi cama.

La gata levanto la cabeza y lo miro de forma "seria" como él había entendido. Estaba seguro de que estaba pensando en rasguñarlo si trataba de meterla al agua.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargare de bañarla después de ti. Ahora muévete antes de que el agua se vuelva a enfriar.

Asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la joven al baño.

El olor de las esencias y el vapor del agua lo relajaron casi al instante.

—Ven, yo te ayudo.

Michelle extendió su brazo para darle apoyo mientras él entraba en el agua. La temperatura del agua estaba perfecta.

Cerró los ojos adolorido cuando sus músculos se quejaron al agacharse. Un horrible ardor lo aturdió en su abdomen. Los cortes profundos causados por las láminas durante la pelea aún estaban más que abiertos.

Con ayuda de una gasa gruesa, jabón antiséptico y un poco de la espuma que abundaba sobre el agua, Michelle comenzó a quitar la suciedad de su cuerpo. Al principio fue completamente norma, solo un simple baño para un amigo…pero las cosas se deformaron un poco.

En algunas ocasiones la pared de la tina no era suficiente para que Michelle permaneciera cómoda y tenía que desplazarse un poco más adentro. Sus manos a veces rozaban la piel de Peter y él se sentía extrañamente alterado por esos pequeños toques.

Eran como suaves caricias accidentales. Efímeras y a veces seguidas por el ardor del antiséptico.

Ese tipo decías no parecían nada a simple vista. Y quizás, realmente no eran nada. Pero el problema aquí eran los sentidos mutados.

Tanto para Peter como para Michelle la situación era cómoda y placentera, tanto que se sentían vulnerables sobre cualquier acción que pudiera hacer el otro. Eso, los mantenía atentos a todo. Un arma de doble filo.

El sonido de sus respiraciones, las temperaturas de su cuerpo, el sonido de sus palpitaciones e incluso su olor: Era como una maldita droga. Era inevitablemente satisfactorio.

Para él era el simple olor de ella, parecido a la canela, para ella, era el olor de perfume caro de hombre, concentrado. Los mareaba, los dejaba perdidos un tiempo y los traía de regreso al presente.

Si consideraban la situación incómoda, lo fue más a la hora de coser los puntos. En ese momento ambos se miraron a los ojos casi de manera automática. Sabían que sería doloroso para Peter. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de heridas, pero el dolor jamás seria precisamente una costumbre.

Michelle tomo con cuidado la aguja y las pinzas. Miro a Peter pidiendo una disculpa y lo obligo a acomodarse contra la pared de la tina para que fuera más fácil.

La aguja se desplazó con cuidado. Michelle hizo lo posible para no ser brusca pero a la vez poder ser rápida. Aun con le sedante no había manera de que el efecto durara mucho.

Poco a poco los cortes se fueron cerrando. Con cada gemido o quejido de parte de chico Michelle le mirada los ojos y lo calmaba en silencio. Era una conexión única su parecer. La capacidad de dar paz a alguien solo con una mirada.

Terminado todo el proceso, Michelle volvió a abrir la llave. Con ayuda de una cuenca enjuago los residuos del jabón de burbujas y la sangre. Destapo el sifón y se levantó rápidamente.

Nuevamente estiro su brazo para ofrecerle apoyo a Peter, pero esta vez hubo un error.

Ninguno de los dos contaba con la humedad del piso y los residuos de jabón. No importaba que ambos fueran fuertes, la gravedad estaba en su contra.

Peter trato de aderirse a la pared fallando por completo, Michelle se deslizo y cayó sobre él. El agua sobrante salpico sobre su ropa de manera estrepitosa y la empapo casi por completo. La camisa se pegó por completo a su cuerpo y su cabello se pegó en su rostro.

Cuando levanto la mirada después del golpe, Peter tuvo que contener la respiración con fuerza. La imagen en frente de él era inesperadamente…Erótica.

Michelle estaba encima de él con la ropa empapada, apegándose a su figura. Sus pestañas húmedas y el cabello en su rostro. Los labios entre-abiertos… Por un segundo, sintió el impulso de besarla y aunque estaba seguro de que él no se arrepentiría, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella. Se resistió como pudo antes de tratar levantarse.

Pero, la suerte no era lo suyo. Era Peter Parker después de todo.

Justo cuando intento moverse se dio cuente de que poseía un _pequeño_ problema, que en realidad no era tan pequeño.

Trato de relajarse, pero el agua estaba caliente y Michelle estaba sobre él, ¡Maldita sea! Por un momento pensó que podría pararse, ayudarla a ella y hacer como si no pasara nada. Tal vez no lo notaria. Pero no, no fue así.

Por qué Michelle estaba en la misma situación, en una perspectiva diferente.

Michelle podía notar los cambios en las personas. El miedo, la emoción, los cambios hormonales y por supuesto lo que le ocurrió a Peter no fue una excepción. Por un momento había pensado en hacer como si no pasara nada y fingir que no lo noto. El problema fue cuando _realmente_ lo noto.

Fue al momento de querer levantarse que lo sintió por completo. Duro y firme…

No pudo contrarrestar el sonrojo y cometió el error de levantar la mirada. Peter la estaba mirando y ella se quedó callado. Pasados unos segundos el mismo pareció percatarse de todo y sin que el otro lo supiera ambos decidieron hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Lo ayudo a salir de nuevo, teniendo cuidado de no caer, le dio la toalla, lo ayudo a secarse un poco y en cuanto él entro a su cuarto prácticamente ambos huyeron del otro. Tomo a la gata en brazos a pesar de sus maullidos quejumbrosos y se fue lejos de allí.

…

Después de darle miles de vueltas a las sabanas y a la almohada, Peter logro dormirse con el pensamiento de haber sido un completo degenerado, sintiéndose aún más culpable por haber deseado realmente que algo entre ellos hubiese sucedido.

Quizás, era cierto que el conservaba sentimientos encontrados por la morena, pero a su vez consideraba el hecho de que la situación actual no era el ambiente correcto para tratar de sacar el valor de revelar sentimientos del pasado.

En cuanto salió de la habitación, Michelle prácticamente huyo del lugar. Se dirigió al cuarto de May para dejar su ropa lista.

En su camino al cuarto con la gata, habían determinado que debían dejar su olor de manera irracional en los alrededores, lo más lejos posible de la casa de Peter.

Salieron rápidamente para regresar antes de que amaneciera. Estaba a punto de ser la media noche. Tuvieron tiempo suficiente…Al menos con el plan de Kiara.

A Michelle le sorprendió el nivel intelectual que poseían los animales. Siempre considero que la vida a base de instintos era mejor que basarse en medios masivos de creaciones manuales que descartaban poco a poco la utilidad de las habilidades propias del ser humano. Jamás pensó que los animales podrían sacarle provecho a esa creación sin interferir directamente en sus instintos y destruir su constitución psicológica.

En pocas palabras, no pensaba que los animales pudiesen ser capaces de sacarle utilidad a los objetos creados por el hombre sin perder sus capacidades naturales.

El plan de Kiara fue simple.

Se apoyaron en los medios de transporte de la ciudad. Kiara llevó prendas con el olor de Michelle para poder ampliar el área con su esencia. Michelle y Kiara se dirigieron al tren y se desplazaron lo más lejos posible. Dejaron su olor de la manera más convencional posible y regresaron antes de que amaneciera. Todo en su forma de gato.

Estaba más que agotada.

Observo agotada la cama de la habitación, ocupada por un par de prendas. Kiara no lo sabía, pero Michelle tenía decidido que las dos se darían un baño al regresar para poder estar presentables. Al parecer Peter tendría visitas pronto y si bien no tenía planeado estar presente y mucho menos cruzar miradas u ocupar el mismo espacio, sabía que había una pequeña probabilidad. Y eso le aterraba.

Además, Kiara debía darse un baño si quería permanecer bajo el techo de Peter y Michelle se aseguraría de ello.

Se tronó los dedos y estiro las manos hacia adelante. Curvó la espalda y bostezo con fuerza. Era cierto que algunas cosas de su parte gatuna estaban afectando su forma de actuar natural. Era extraño en más de una ocasión.

—Kiara, ven aquí, necesito hablar contigo.

Los maullidos no se hicieron esperar y la gata subió las escaleras rápidamente. La cola se movía de manera totalmente aleatoria demostrando emoción, sin saber nada de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Michelle se agacho y estiro sus manos hacia adelante, la gata camino con animo a sus brazos mientras seguía dando maullidos. Michelle no podía entenderla, en ese momento no tenía energía ni siquiera para cambiar un poco.

Alzó a la gata con cuidado y se dirigió a la ducha, asegurándose de que la gata no se percatara de su verdadera dirección. Consintió su cabeza, causando que la gata cerrara los ojos. Esa era su oportunidad.

Entro rápidamente al cuarto de baño antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

De algo ella estaba segura, le iba a costar un buen de cortes y mordeduras. Y con mucha razón.

Solo esperaba no despertar a Peter.

**-Tony-**

El sonido del motor del auto tronaba con fuerza mientras presionaba el acelerador. Era agradable obtener ese tipo de escena. Mientras Tony disfrutaba de la velocidad y el viento en su rostro, junto con la música de AC/DC, su familia también compartía a su lado. Pepper observaba el maravillosos espacio a su alrededor. Estaban a finales de la primavera y las flores destellaban con las gotas de roció, dándole al camino una esencia única.

Morgan, por otra parte estaba contenta y celebraba en medio de la silla. Tarareando una canción mientras jugaba con su muñeca, ella siempre hacia algo por el estilo, pero el tono de la canción era una muestra externa de la gran felicidad que la mantenía tan activa, algo que solo pasaba cuando se trataba de visitar un lugar o a alguien a quien apreciaba. En este caso, era a Peter.

Seria mentira si Tony no admitiera que a veces sentía celos de su hijo mayor. Si bien también le causaba felicidad el visitarlo, no podía evitar pensar en el hecho que es actitud Morgan solo la tumbaba con él. Era de esperarse. Peter tenía ese algo que hacía que todos los que lo conocían, se sintieran cómodos a su lado y fuera querido fácilmente.

Poco a poco observo como el panorama pava de ser verde a un gris variado, dando paso a la ciudad y su aspecto estructurado y arquitectónico. El cambio en el aire le disgusto un poco, pero era de esperarse. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, la contaminación seria siempre un aspecto constante. Por más energía limpia que tratara de generar en sus nuevas invenciones, siempre habría algo que mandara su trabajo a la basura. En este caso, el idiota de Osborn, o bueno, esas eran sus sospechas.

Norman Osborn había sido un fiel competente en la carrera de trabajo de los inventores y futuristas, pero sentía, de alguna manera, que ese hombre tenía relación con la extraña contaminación causada por elementos radioactivos que se dio recientemente.

Era algo que aún estaba a discusión entre él y los demás vengadores. –tenia ojos en el tipo desde hacía meses, incluyendo las propias visitas del amigable Spiderman a los alrededores de la compañía, pero aun no lograban atraparlo con las manos en la masa.

Estaba ansioso por atraparlo. Sería una victoria agradable. Lamentablemente en este momento tenía otras cosas en su mente, entre ellas la reciente problemática que tenía con Ross y sus amiguitos dentro del gobierno. El desgraciado estaba haciendo intentos de restaurar los acuerdos de Sokovia. Solo que con un nombre diferente y nuevas luces decorativas para distraer la atención del pueblo.

Presionó un poco el volante tratando de apaciguar sus pensamientos irremediablemente irritantes.

Después de casi media hora lograron entrar finalmente en el viejo Queens. Trato de meterse en calles menos concurridas con la intención de no llamar mucho la atención. No quería que Peter se sintiera incomodo de nuevo con las cámaras peligrosamente cerca de su casa como paso en su última visita. Él aún estaba preocupado por el tema de su identidad secreta.

Y de nuevo se sintió abrumado.

Aún estaba sintiéndose culpable por no haber podido llegar a tiempo. De hecho, en realidad ni quiera llego. El informe del combate de Peter contra el doctor pulpo le llego media hora tarde. La noche anterior había estado renovando algunos códigos y datos dentro del sistema de viernes. Tubo que desconectarla por un tiempo y en ese momento tuvo que deshabilitar parte de la energía de la casa porque un par de castores mordisquearon algunos cables que había olvidado esconder y afectaron por completo el sistema. También se sentía tonto por haber permitido que algo tan inofensivo lo haya dejado con la mano abajo.

Casi le da un paro en el momento que descubrió en las noticias que su hijo estaba al borde de perder su objeto más preciado por culpa de un imbécil y salvado por una completa desconocida. Ahora que lo reconsideraba, también debían discutir eso. La extrañeza de la situación y las declaraciones de los presentes le hacían reconsiderar algunas cosas. Algunos incluso decían que había sido Black Cat ¿No se suponía que Felicia Hardy estaba de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad?

Si ese era el caso, entonces no fue black Cat quien salva a Peter. Entonces, ¿Quién?

Las calles se volvieron un poco más angostas y después de verificar que no hubiera personas que reconocieran su llegada finalmente aparco frente a la casa. Unos segundos después las puertas del garaje comenzaron a abrirse y el sonido de las alarmas para los transeúntes zoo de manera lenta y tranquila.

Guio el auto dentro de la casa y antes de que apagar el motor las puertas del auto se abrió. Morgan bajo saltando del auto, casi se golpeó en contra del otro auto que se encontraba dentro del establecimiento.

Mientras que su auto era un Audi a8, Peter tenía un modelo diferente. El Audi R8 había sido una elección del propio Tony de regalo de cumpleaños. Sin embargo, Peter tenía preferencias más simples, pero no había podido negarse a aceptar el obsequio de su padre (por que Tony no lo hubiera permitido). Tony sabía de antemano que Peter sentía una mayor atracción hacia las motos. Le parecían más cómodas, aun mas sabiendo que el chico prefería recorrer las calles solo o en compañía de la IA de su traje, por lo que en el garaje también había presencia de una _Suzuki Gixxer __de color azul__.__ La combinación de los colores de ambos maquinas aluciabas a su alter ego, obviamente._

Unos segundos después de que Tony apagara el motor del auto, su tranquilidad fue interrumpida de manera abrupta por el sonido agudo de un grito de su hija.

Fue por instinto, salió corriendo de manera inmediata en dirección a la casa. Cuando paso del garaje a la sala principal del lugar su estado abrumado se trastorno a uno confuso.

Observo a su esposa sonreír de manera nerviosa mientras miraba con un poco de emoción y nervios en direcciona s u hija.

Morgan estaba desbordante de felicidad, aún más de la que solía demostrar al ver a Peter, pero, curiosamente, Peter no era la causa de aquella emoción. Muy por el contrario el mayor de los hermanos estaba igual de nervioso que su padre.

Su ropa desordenada demostraba que había estado durmiendo antes de que ellos llegaran, dándole un poco de culpa a Tony por no haberle avisado antes de llegar de manera tan repentina. Lo más probable era que Peter hubiese interpretado que su visita seria en la tarde y no en las horas de la mañana. Pero ese no era el punto: La escena era muy diferente a lo que Tony se esperaba.

La razón de la gran alegría de su hija no era ni un humano, ni un juguete. Por supuesto que no, ambos le sobraban de más por mal que sonara.

No. Más bien era algo más pequeño y peludo. Con orejas puntiagudas y pelaje blanco y café.

Los adultos temblaron de miedo en cuenta la gata soltó un maullido fuerte, temiendo perla seguridad de la delicada pie de la niña de nueve años. Pero, nada malo paso. Morgan acomodo con cuidado a la gata en sus manos y si bien la bestia peluda se quejó después de unos segundos de intentar escapar se resignó a quedarse atrapada bajo los brazos de la niña.

—Peter, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un gato?— Tony miro a su hijo un tanto confundido. Sabe que a Peter le gustaba los animales, pero no tanto para tener mascotas. De hecho, nunca le había contado el hecho de que estuviese considerando adoptar a un gato.

—Veras, Papá, lo que pasa es que…Bueno, es una larga historia y-

— ¡No es un gato, es una niña!, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Bueno, su nombre es…Es Kiara, eso creo.

Morgan frunció un poco el ceño y miro a su hermana algo decepcionada.

— ¿eso crees?, ¿no estás del todo seguro?— Peter iba a responder, pero de nuevo, la emoción de la niña no le daba espacio para defenderse— ¡Perfecto!, eso significa que puedo cambiarle el nombre. Kiara es demasiado común para una gata tan linda… —Levanto a la gata hacia arriba de manera que la gata pudiera mirarla a los ojos. El animal solo se dejaba manera con una extraña cara de alegría…O al menos eso pensó Tony. Después de unos extraños segundo s de silencio, Morgan pareció recibir el significado de la vida y soltó un suspiro de emoción— ¡Lo tengo!, ¡A partir de ahora, tu nombre será Latte!, por el color de su pelo. Parece el café que a mamá le gusta.

—Morgan, querida. No creo que sea de buena educación que le cambies el nombre a un gato que no es tuyo.

—Pero mamá, estoy segura de que a Peter no le molesta. Además, ese nombre es muy feo.

— ¡Morgan, tus modales!

—Mamá, está bien. No tengo ningún problema.

Pepper solo miro a sus hijos, sabiendo que ya no habría nada que hacer para salvar al gato de las garras de su hija. Al menos, no hasta que se vallan de nuevo a casa.

La mujer se acercó a su hijo para abrazarlo, mientras Tony solo permanecía un poco pensativo por los recientes cambios de comportamiento que su hijo tenía. Pensado por un momento que eran los efectos de la soltería.

Se acercó a su hijo y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, apoyando sus manos finalmente en el hombro del menor. Se sintió un poco viejo cuando noto que Peter estaba incluso un poco más alto que él.

—Así que, ahora tienes un gato. Eso será algo interesante para Felicia. Por cierto, ¿ella fue la que te salvo anoche o…-

No termino la frase. "latte" maulló un poco fuerte llamando la atención de todos y justo después de eso una gata negra de pelaje espeso entro en la habitación dejando sin palabras nuevamente a los presente.

Había varias cosas en los pensamientos de Tony en ese momento. En primer lugar, su hijo no tenía uno sino dos gatos y en segundo lugar… ¿Desde cuándo los gatos eran tan grandes?

El nuevo ocupante de la sal era un poco más grande lo que Tony estaba acostumbrado, además de tener ciertas características salvajes que le hacía pensar que no era del todo un gato doméstico.

Morgan levanto al otro gato con mayor dificultad, recalcando nuevamente que también era una gata ¡¿en verdad una gata podía ser tan grande?!

—Y ella, se llamara… ¡Cinderella!

Y justo en ese momento, Tony noto una mirada algo curiosa en la mirada de su hijo, dirigida solo a la gata …Esto era muy extraño.

**Lamento tardar tanto y decir esto cada vez que ubico un capitulo. Me temo decir que a partir de ahora los capítulos serán más lentos y, además, quizás más cortos. Pero a trama sigue su curso.**

**Este capítulo no fue lo que esperaba y a su vez sí. Es un poco complejo, tengo que admitir que la escena de la ducha no fue lo que deseaba, pero sentía que ponerlos a ambos en una escena demasiado erótica tan rápido perdería parte de la esencia "realista" de la historia. Pero no se preocupen. Lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo será el impulso faltante para impulsar esta historia.**

**Espero les haya gustado. Si notan fallas en algo de la historia, de la gramática o del desarrollo de las escenas, será apreciada su opinión.**

**Espero les haya gustado y deseo publicar pronto.**

**El amo y besos.**


	10. 10 Cirugia de improvisto

**Muy bien, antes de que hagan una fogata y quemen mi cuerpo, les quiero aclarar algunas cosas. Como pocos saben, en este momento estoy en la u y apenas estoy iniciando el primer curso en veterinaria. El problema es que soy extranjera y cada vez que tengo clases tengo que llegar a casa a hacer los trabajos que me hayan dejado y, además, traducir todo lo que vi en clase.**

**Eso me quita mucho tiempo. Por ello tardo tanto en publicar un capitulo, pero como digo, estoy muy inspirada en esta historia. Por ello, este capítulo tiene un enorme regalo y es… ¡que tiene el largo de tres capítulos en uno! Es un capítulo importante porque a partir de aquí es que realmente se da un inicio a la relación de 2 amantes" de ambos personajes.**

**Hay cosas por aclarar antes de iniciar: 1- Kiara ahora se llama Latte debido a que Morgan le cambio el nombre y, aunque Michelle seguirá siendo Michelle, en su forma de gato será llamada "Cinderella" aunque no de manera tan abrupta para no confundirlos.**

**2- Habrán algunas pequeñas aclaraciones, pero, se abrirán más cuestiones acerca del pasado y de lo que implica todo el cambio de humano- gato en Michelle.**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten de la historia y por favor, comenten. Entre más comenten es que realmente puedo animarme a escribir más continuamente.**

Peter sintió como una delgada gota de sudor se deslizaba por su cuello mientras Morgan sostenía a Cinderella (Michelle) en sus manos.

No sabía que le preocupaba más, el hecho de que Michelle se vería obligada a permanecer en esa forma por mucho tiempo o que Kiara pudiera lastimar a Morgan.

Desde muy pequeña Morgan había sido muy apegada a la naturaleza. Aunque creció en medio de la nada Rodeada irónicamente, por la última tecnología. Sin embargo, el hecho de estar tan lejos no significaba que tuviera permitido tener mascotas en casa. Hacía semanas que había empezado a discutir el hecho de permitirle a ella tener un perro, pero Tony no dejaba de insistir en que sería mejor darle un animal más... Manejable, si se le puede llamar mascota a un perro-robot.

Pero el punto es que Morgan es muy, en verdad, muy cariñosa con los animales. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de salir lastimada por su amor tan adorablemente tóxico. Desde la vista de un animal, claro.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Morgan tenía a Michelle en brazos, mientras que la chica en forma de gato parecía no alterarse.

Ya había estado preocupado cuando Morgan había alzado a Kiara con tanta confianza, para que finalmente le cambiará el nombre. Pensó que la gata le haría daño por unos segundos pero justo entonces Michelle apareció, sacrificándose en el proceso.

Con un suspiro agotado, se rasco la cabeza. Ignoro la mirada de su padre sobre sus hombros. Sabía que en unos minutos, cuando Morgan no estuviera presente, que recibiría una buena charla de los riesgos que debatían tener un gato en la casa. O pero aún. Dos gatos.

Más aún temía por Michelle. No logro idear una solución lógica para cuando Morgan le preguntó por su nombre. Estaba asustado de lo que pudiera pasar y su cerebro parecía no estar funcionando.

Finalmente se sentó junto a los demás en la sala. Acompañados de las dos criaturas peludas.

Esto era un gran problema. La identidad de Michelle estaba en riesgo, al igual que su propia estabilidad mental.

Y pensar que todo esa mañana era tan tranquilo.

Había estado agotado por todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Después de que Michelle lo ayudara a curarse. Además de darse cuenta de su fuerte atracción hacia la chica por las señales excesivamente obvias que le había otorgado su cuerpo en ese mismo momento, su mente se encontraba en un corto circuito.

Cuando se despertó esa mañana por la alarma de Karen debido al he hecho de la sorpresiva y a la ves ya advertida visita de su padre (otorgada por Happy), prácticamente salto de la cama corriendo por toda la casa.

La advertencia de KAREN llegó tan sólo un minuto antes de que su padre comenzará a entrar en la casa. Tiempo suficiente para que el fuera a la cocina y tomará algunas cosas para Michelle. Ella tenía un metabolismo parecido al suyo y si su familia estaría todo el día allí no podía dejarla sin comer. Además de que ninguno de los dos había desayunado.

Cuando entró al cuarto de su tía May se topó con una sorpresa que pronto se volvió en una molestia bajo su pantalón.

Michelle se encontraba en la cama, con el cabello esparcido por otras partes y pequeñas marcas de cortes alrededor de su cara... Había tenido que bañarse junto con Kiara. Si la gata quería quedarse en casa debía estar limpia.

Pero Peter no esperaba que eso implicará que Michelle se quedara tan agotada. Sabía que habían salido en la noche para algo pero no supo qué.

Michelle estaba en la cama, cabeza abajo con la ropa de May puesta de manera desordenada en su cuerpo. Michelle tenía un cuerpo hermoso, pero May seguía llevando la delantera... Literalmente. May era mucho más amplia de pechos y la camisa que Michelle llevaba se deslizaba por su piel dejando parte de sus senos expuestos. Además de que sólo tenía esa camisa y un par de pantis igualmente desordenados. Como si sólo hubiera tenido fuerzas para llegar a la habitación antes de caer dormida.

Cuando la despertó tuvieron una muy pequeña discusión de por qué no podía irse de la casa mientras su familia estuviera presente.

La casa contaba con un protocolo de seguridad en contra de cambios climáticos y productos químicos que pudieran afectar a Morgan. Ella había tenían una gripe hacia poco tiempo y cuando eso pasaba era muy fácil que se volviera a enfermar unos días después. Por eso y otras cosas la casa se cerraba literalmente cuando Morgan estaba allí. Las ventanas sólo se abrirían en caso de emergencia.

Fue eso lo que dejó a Michelle atrapada en la casa y como Morgan y su familia acostumbraban pasar por toda la casa de manera indefinida no podían arriesgarse a que la descubrieran en esa forma.

Peter se sintió agradecido cuando Michelle pare parecía resignada a su nuevo nombre y tener que estar atrapada en los brazos de una niña por un buen tiempo. Pero Peter sabía que ella no podría mantener esa forma por mucho tiempo. Eso era lo que él tenía entendido.

Mientras conversaban sobre cosas triviales Peter se maman tenía atento a ambas gatas en caso de que alguna tuviera alguna reacción extraña o peligrosa para Morgan.

Sabía que "Cinderella" no le haría nada. Pero Kiara era una gata callejera y sólo Michelle podría entender lo que ella querría hacer.

Todo estaba tranquilo. Hasta que su padre tocó el tema de la noche anterior. Y con eso también estaba el hecho de que tendría que ver sus heridas.

No se esparcieron mucho, pues, si bien Morgan a su edad entendía la situación, a ninguno le gustaba que se involucrara tanto en esas cosas.

–Peter, acompáñame al laboratorio un momento, hay algo que re quiero mostrar.

Su madre refunfuña un poco. Pero se relajó cuando su padre respondió que sólo serían un par de minutos.

Por otro lado, Peter sólo se mantenía preocupado por sus nuevas mascotas...

-escúchame, chico. No quiero estar de entrometido en tu vida. Sé que ya eres un adulto y puedes recoger tu desorden sin ayuda de los grandes, pero lo de anoche fue feo. Estuviste en peligro y los videos de fans no muestran exactamente a un superhéroe. Parecías más como…

—Papá, detente.

—una princesa en apuros que esperaba a su rescatista…

— ¡Papá!

— antes de que la desgarraran en pedacitos y se la dieran al dragón de tres cabezas…

—Bueno, tienes razón. Fui un poco descuidado pero estoy a salvo.

—Después de recibir una horrible herida que seguramente dejara cicatriz. Una fea cicatriz.

—Mira, prometo no ser tan imprudente la próxima vez. Es solo que…estaba un poco distraído. Eso es todo.

—Sí, distraído, correcto— Tony guardo silencio por un par de segundos, tratando de distraer su mirada en otra cosa que no fuera la cara de aborrecimiento que le estaba dando su hijo. Pero entonces, u pequeño recuerdo importante le cruzo por la cabeza— ¿Oye, sabes algo curioso? Justo anoche me dijeron que había una gata callejera merodeando el lugar. Quién sabe. Tal vez estaba persiguiendo un ratón que curiosamente era amigo del pulpo.

—papá, sobre eso.

—no sé si habíamos dejado en claro que ninguno de nosotros volvería a mentir, underoos —y allí estaba, ese estúpido apodo— ya que Felicia está de vuelta. Pensé que estaba de viaje.

—Y lo está— Peter levantó la mano para pedir un poco más de silencio —Mira, sé que quieres saber quién me salvo, pero en verdad, no lo sé. Cuando desperté Happy estaba ayudándome a subir en el auto. Sé que fue muy descuidado de mi parte pero en verdad desconozco la identidad de mi salvador. Quien sabe, tal vez fue un ángel.

Y en verdad, así se sentía.

El recuperar a Mj fue por mucho uno de los mayores regalos que le había dado la vida. Fuera un gato, una bruja o simplemente ella, eso era lo que importaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se imaginó teniendo una conversación con ella como la que había tenido en la mañana. Sí, no fue exactamente natural y mucho menos común, pero era ella. Estaba viva. No era una ilusión. No era una mentira más.

La sensación de paz que lo lleno por dentro cuando descubrió que era ella, hubiera llorado de no saber que eso hubiera sido incomodo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Tony, como todo buen padre inicio una de las tantas charlas de desaprobación paternal. Un regaño necesario para mejorar como persona, supuso. Pero Peter no podía estar realmente concentrado en eso.

Con la mirada exasperante y expresión sarcásticas Tony enumero una a una las razones por las que consideraba que Peter estaba perdiéndole "el tiro" a la cosa de ser un superhéroe. Desde su falta de atención a la hora de batallar como a su arrogancia con sus enemigos. Recriminando que los chistes a mitad de la batalla no eran una buena forma de aminorar la tensión entre peleadores – cosa que Peter considero hipócrita, tomando en cuenta que Tony lo llevaba al extremo-

Después de un largo rato de quejas de cómo lo dejaría con el pelo blanco de canas, finalmente concluyo con uno de los temores de Peter. La curación de las heridas.

En situaciones como estas, Tony solía llevar el botiquín a casa de Peter cuando no estaba en el complejo. Peter se sentía más cómodo y tranquilo dentro de su casa aunque confiaba plenamente en el personal de la bahía médica.

En el momento en el que Tony menciono como había traído varios productos y nuevas invenciones de la bahía médica para actualizar el kit de emergencias de la casa Peter supo que estaría perdido. Siempre que Tony hacia eso también quería decir que haría revisión total de sus heridas, e incluso, de sus cicatrices pasadas.

La problemática aquí, era que Michelle le había curado las heridas. Y sí, Peter también podía curarse a sí mismo, pero casi no lo hacía, principalmente porque era pésimo cociendo. Pero Mj no.

Las suturas que ella había realizados eran fluidas y concretas. Estaban hechas para mantener la herida cerrada y segura pro fue realizada con tanta delicadeza que Peter aun no puede evitar recordar la fluidez de la aguja en su piel. Era dolosamente entrañable. No quiere decir que sea masoquista, pero la sensación de dolor era rebajada por la mirada concentrada y cuidadosa que Michelle le dedicaba a él y a su cuerpo.

El momento de anoche había sido una experiencia fascinante. Sus ojos avellana, concentrados en cada puntada mientras acariciaba otra parte de su cuerpo para tratar de distraerlo de cada punzada realizada por la aguja.

La manera tan fantástica en la que sus pestañas chocaban con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas en un tono casi imperceptible. Pero no para él.

Los pequeños lapsos de tiempo en los que sus ojos se cruzaron. Más de una vez él había deseado mandar a la mierda el hilo y enredar sus manos en ese cabello rebelde que lo traía loco para devorar sus labios.

Pero lastimosamente no hacía tenido el valor de hacerlo por miedo a que pudiera arruinar algo que apenas estaba volviendo a su lugar.

Mientras dormía en su cama no había analizado mucho lo problemático que realmente seria el hecho de que Michelle lo hubiera curado y ralamente no lo había tomado en cuenta. Hasta ahora.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras la circulación chocaba con fuerza en sus oídos haciendo que los tambores de su latido resonaran con fuerza advirtiéndole del inminente riesgo de quedar expuesto.

Despertó de su terror cuando Tony le tomo de la mano.

Con cuidado giro el dorso de su brazo. Una de las heridas se hallaba allí con un cartel enorme que decía "fabricado por manos ajenas".

Las marcas de la aguja no se veían tan desvariadas y dolorosas como solían hacerlo las heridas curadas por su propia mano. El rojo de su piel aun resentida por la cortada parecía más suave y la piel no se veía tan irritada. Los hilos tenían una forma organizada de entrelazarse y la pequeña bolita formada por el nudo que terminaba con la sutura era casi imperceptible. No como él, que solía dejar esa cabecilla de hilo en donde callera.

Tony analizo la herida. Miro a Peter con una mirada profunda que revelaba sus dudas y después de un rato dirigió su mano hacia el par de gafas en su rostro, probablemente para hacer un escáner completo.

Allí había otro problema. Había heridas en su espalda que estaban igual o más cuidadas que las demás. Y definitivamente no pudo haber sido el que quien las habría curado.

Pero el mundo no podía ser tan cruel.

Como se encontraba preocupado por la seguridad de las gatas había mantenido total atención en los sondeos provenientes de la sala. Estaba un poco lejos pero aun podía mantenerse al tanto de la conversación de su madre y su hermana sobre la próxima película de Disney.

Mientras las risas de Morgan invadían el lugar, e incluso sobrepasaban las paredes hasta el laboratorio otro sonido llegaba a la mente de Peter. El latido del corazón de Michelle.

Desde lo ocurrido en la noche anterior no había podido dejar de prestarle atención. Lo sentía como algo morboso, pero, el saber que ella se había puesto nerviosa por el realmente lo ponía…caliente.

Los latidos de ella eran bastante rápidos cuando tomaba aquella forma peluda.

Su atención fue llamada a gritos cuando el corazón de la gata empezó a acelerar descontroladamente y después de unos segundos su hermana se levantó junto con su madre y con pasos apresurados se acercaron al laboratorio.

Con la excusa perfecta, Peter se alejó de su padre tratando de ser cuidadoso en no parecer tan desesperado.

Su madre y su hermana entraron por la puerta del laboratorio. Morgan corría un poco apresurada y Pepper tras ella trataba de mermar a su hija con palabras suaves.

Peter las miro con mirada sorprendida y una preocupación, que, aunque autentica, trataba de que se viera mayor a la que ya traía. Que pareciera que él no sabía que estaban entrando allí.

Un par de ojos amarillos se cruzaron con los suyos de una manera que por alguna razón que Peter no comprendía del todo, le helo la sangre.

— ¿Qué sucede?, ¿te lastimo esa cosa?— Tony no se esforzó mucho en ocultar su falta de aprecio a la compañía extra dentro de la habitación. Y eso, fue acompañado con la mirada afilada y el maullido de advertencia de la gata negra que colgaba con cuidado de los brazos de Morgan.

Tony pareció notar que aquel quejido era dirigido hacia él y se movió detrás de Peter de manera graciosa. Como si realmente Mj fuera a atacarlo.

Morgan negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Parecía preocupada pero aun así, estaba tranquila. Ya no era tan exageradamente exasperante como antes a la hora de hablar sobre algo. Era más tranquila y pensaba más las cosas antes de hablar.

—Es su pata Creo que esta lastimada o algo. Parece que tiene un objeto metálico dentro de ella.

Las palabras de Morgan calaron dentro del cuerpo de Peter rápidamente. Los pensamientos en su cabeza como un enjambre de abejas se ordenaron poco a poco hasta tomar la forma de un nombre. Hydra.

Michelle nunca lo dijo en voz alta. Jamás le dio oportunidad de oírla decir el nombre de la organización enemiga, pero Peter lo sabía.

Tenía coherencia y apostaría todo a que son ellos. No sabía si había más grupos desquiciados, pero las probabilidades eran mínimas.

Él jamás se lo dijo a Michelle. Por qué sabía que ella no se sentía segura de decírselo por miedo al rechazo. Y tampoco diría que lo sabía para no asustarla.

Mientras analizaba la situación, las imágenes de un grupo de científicos implantando un chip de rastreo en una chica inconsciente atada en una camilla metálica le trajo una sensación entre el mareo y el odio.

Claro. Ella no pudo haber escapado sin ningún problema, por supuesto que debió haber puesto un chip en algún lado.

Él lo sabía. Sabía que Michelle no había escapado antes de Hydra por que debieron haberla mantenido encerrada y a pesar de que ella nunca quiso entrar en muchos detalles de lo sucedido con Hydra la idea de un chip rastreador estebe en un código secreto entre sus palabras.

La razón por la que ella estaba tan obsesionada con evitar que la hallaran era obvia.

Morgan se acercó hacia ambos hombres estirando a la gata con cuidado de no lastimarla.

Un maullido lento Salió de la boca de la gata con un tono triste y algo raro que Peter escucho como un "ayúdame". No podía dejar que Tony la revisara, pero por la forma en la que él mayor miraba a la criatura no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse.

Mientras tomaba a la gata entre sus manos las ideas en su cabeza corrían de mil en mil. Tenía que buscar cualquier problema que delatara la identidad de Michelle antes de que pudiera siquiera dejarla sobre la mesa de Mármol pulido.

Y en realidad, sí que tenían miles de problemas.

Estaban en una habitación cerrada, con miles de implemento tecnológicos con la capacidad de reconocer cualquier tipo de memoria, chip, disco duro o electrodoméstico que ellos desconocieran. Todos y cada uno con la capacidad de desglosar la información que esto albergaran y de buscar la ubicación de descarga o desarrollo.

Si bien sería beneficioso para Mj y para él el saber en dónde se hallaban ellos, también sería peligroso para la base de datos de Stark industries y de cualquier otro dispositivo conectado con la casa. No hacía mucho tiempo había abierto una memoria USB que Steve había encontrado en una misión. Cuando la instalaron en la computadora estuvieron a punto de perder información valiosa por un virus muy potente que venía de parte de un pequeño grupo del ejército Chitauri.

Por otro lado. Si no pasa nada y el chip es reconocido, sería una revelación casi directa de que Mj no es una gata común. El hecho de que la gata trajera un chip de Hydra en su pata seria casi la excusa perfecta para alejarla de todos y mandarla a un refugio en lo más profundo de CHIELD.

Con la respiración agitada y el corazón a mil, la gata se dejó apoyar sobre la mesa mientras que Peter le daba miradas preocupadas para tratar de ver cómo podía salir de esta.

Primero trato de calmarla. Michelle podía ser inteligente aun en forma de gato, pero para su familia era solo un gato. Un animal para el que **_supuestamente_** _ellos eran una amenaza y podaran lastimarla._

Con cuidado de no asustarla demasiado deslizo su mano por encima del pelaje negro. Los pequeños grupos de cabello entre sus dedos se sintieron sauces al tacto y le trasmitieron una pequeña onda de calor que quería disfrutar un poco más. Pasó nuevamente la mano por el cuerpo pequeño y la recorrió con la mirada.

Desde las orejas puntiagudas hasta la cola esponjosa y alargada. Desde el punto de vista de él se veía adorable, pero si prestaba más atención en los detalles cualquiera notaria que había algo mal con esta gata.

Para empezar los ojos de un tono tan extrañamente salvaje y profundo que parecía sacado de una historia de fantasía. Luego estaba el tamaño de la gata. Cualquiera que no fuera veterinario notaria que la gata era extrañamente enorme. Sí, en las manos de Peter era pequeña, pero ese no era el tamaño natural de un gato. Luego estaba su cola. Era demasiado larga para un gato. Se veía bastante fuerte, parecía que de un movimiento de golpearía en la cara y Peter lo creía en verdad.

Por la manera tan extraña en la que él se sentía, pesaba que Michelle estaba a punto de morderlo, pero la idea fue desechada cuando de repente un vibración fuerte y tibia surgió desde dentro de la gata. Con las orejas hacia atrás y la cola en movimiento Michelle se acercó las manos para que la acariciara con más fuerza, mientras el sonido de su ronroneo parecía llegar a los oídos de todos. Era un sonido relajante.

Hubiera seguido allí un rato más, pero un empujo suave de su padre desde la parte de atrás lo trajeron devuelta a la realidad.

Consciente de que tenía que tener cuidado con sus manos y no podía dejar que su familia notara algo extraño - Más allá de lo que ya era la situación- Peter desplazo sus manos hacia las patitas de la gata.

—Es la pata izquierda.

Asintió ante las palabras de Morgan agradecido por la respuesta.

Palpo con sus dedos, sorprendiéndose el instante por la delicadeza de los huesos. Eran tan pequeños que sabía que sin esfuerzo podrá romperlos. La idea le trajo un poco de miedo la notar que aquella forma era muy vulnerable. No le gusta para nada saber lo peligroso que sería para Michelle estar de esa manera frente a los agentes de Hydra.

Cuando giro un poco los dedos sobre la piel peluda se encontró con un objeto extraño .Parecía pequeño incluso dentro de la pata.

— ¿Lo encontraste?

Su madre pregunto un poco reocupada. El asintió mientras se sentía más tranquilo sabiendo que, a diferencia de su padre, al menos su madre no se santita tan mal con la presencia de la gata.

—KAREN, realiza un escáner de salud, por favor. — ordeno Tony con un tono que a Peter le pareció extraño.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la impaciencia de su padre. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así cuando no le importaba realmente? No era como si él fuera a deshacerse de Michelle solo por que tuviera un chip en su pata.

Las luces del mesón se elevaron mientras un pequeño dispositivo subía en forma de una pequeña pared de luz. Luego un láser salió rápidamente por la misma y bajo con cuidado escaneando a la gata como si de una impresora se tratara.

Para sorpresa de Peter, Michelle no parecía realmente preocupada. En cambio solo movía la cola dando miradas a lado a lado, pero más que todo eran miradas a Tony como si realmente lo quisiera morder.

En cuanto termino, la computadora se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de que KAREN rexpidiera con calma.

—_Se encontraron varias contusiones y algunas heridas de nivel menor, probablemente de peleas callejeras. El objeto invasor es probablemente un chip de rastreo, pero se encuentra inhabilitado. No puedo ingresar a los datos del productor. Probablemente es un dispositivo para que las mascotas no se pierdan._

—Entonces. Esta cosa tiene dueños,

— ¡papá!/ ¡Tony!

Las quejas de Pepper y de ambos chicos no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡No, no quiero que se lleven a Cinderella! Además, si tuviera dueño ya la estarían buscado.

—Peter, sabes que tienes que devolver a esa cosa de nuevo con sus dueños. Dijimos que no se podían tener mascotas en casa— Tony estaba refutando aquí y allá. Y Peter no se sentía de mucha paciencia.

—No, no. La recogí hace tiempo, solo que siempre salía de casa. Ya está acostumbrada a mí, créeme. Busque a sus dueños pero en vez de eso resulte encontrando a Kiara.

—Latte. —Corrigió Morgan.

—Lo siento. A Latte— Peter sonrió un poco mientras se empezaba a hacerse a la idea del nuevo nombre de la otra gata.

Luego recayó en el hecho de que no había visto a la gata desde que había bajado con su padre al laboratorio.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Latte?

Michelle levanto la cabeza sobre el mesón para mirar a su alrededor, luego, se recostó nuevamente y maulló con fuerza.

Tiempo después, un cuerpo blanco y café salió corriendo desde las escaleras y trepo rápidamente sobre la mesa, sentándose al lado de Michelle.

— ¡Vieron eso, Cinderella la llamo!— Morgan hablo emocionada. Acercándose a la gata y acariciándola por el cuello. Kiara se movió hacia la mano dejándose hacer. Peter empezaba a pensar que Morgan y "Latte" tendrían una buena relación.

—sí, esa cosa es inteligente.

—Papá. No es "esa cosa" ella tiene nombre.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea.

—Supongo que tendremos que sacarle eso. Llamare a la doctora che y…-

— ¡no, no, mamá, no es necesario!— Peter casi salto sobre su madre.

Estaba agradecido del apoyo que su madre le estaba dando a "su mascota" pero tener más manos cerca de Miele interpretaba más problemas. Así que se arriesgó. Yo se lo puedo sacar—

—Peter, escucha. Sé que este nervioso y todo pero son necesario y ambos sabemos que no puedes suturar bien tus heridas. Apenas y puedes arreglar tus camisas cuando se rompen y creo que jugar al doctor con un ser vivo es pasarse de la raya. Además, estoy seguro de que Che estará enconchada. A ella le encantan estas cosas peludas.

Suspiro con fuerza. No podida dejar que nada de eso sucediera.

Así que mintió.

—Claro que no, he estado practicando. Mira—Estiro la mano para presentar la sutura de su mano. Estaba rogando a que le creyeran— He mejorado. Aquí tenemos todos los implementos para retirar eso y la anestesia no le hará mucho daño.

—En primera, me parece horroroso que tomes el suturar tus heridas como un logro. Deberías **_no_** **_necesitar_** hacerlo— Peter giro los ojos— Y en segundo, no le veo tanto problema a eso. Estará más segura en la bahía médica.

—Papá, allí estará asustada y…—su padre lo miro aburrido. No le estaba creyendo, tendiera que mejorar su táctica. Una idea paso por su cabeza y trato de sacarla de su boca lo más rápido posible antes de perder el hilo. — A-Además, cuando la intente llevar en el auto casi destroza las sillas y soltó mucho pelo. Rasguño una de las sillas y tuve que…-

— ¡Ok!, ¡ok! Me tienes. No la llevaremos por que no traigo una jaula para gato ahora mismo y no quiero arruinar el nuevo apiado. Por no decir que también detesto los pelos en mi auto.

—Perfecto, entonces, que les parece si mamá y Morgan van arriba con Latte y preparan algo para le almorzar. Tal vez le puedan dar algo de comida a la gata. Hay atún en la alacena. Papa y yo no tardaremos mucho.

—No, no, no. — Su padre hablo rápidamente apretándose de él como si de un loco se tratara — Tú te encargaras de esto solo. Esa cosa esta a punto de atacarme ahora y no quiero estar presente cuando le acerques la aguja de la anestesia. Así que tú te encargaras solo de esto. Yo acompañare a tu madre a la cocina.

Peter hubiera saltado de alegría al saber que estaría solo dentro de la habitación. Su mente ya había estado pensando en cómo distraer a su padre para que no notara que aplicaba más anestesia de lo necesario.

—Vamos Latte, ¡hora de desayunar!— La pequeña gata soltó un maullido que parecía de alegría mientras Morgan la cargaba sobre sus brazos y se dirigía con el resto de su familia hacia la sala.

Soltó un suspiro muy fuerte y movió la cabeza a los lados tratando de liberar la tensión en todo su cuerpo.

—KAREN, cierra las puertas con seguro y oscurece los vidrios. Avísame si mi papa hace algo extraño. No permitas que entre a ningún archivo y tampoco que entre al cuarto de May. Adviérteme si alguien viene.

—_como gustes, Peter._

Como un león enjaulado Peter recorrió el laboratorio de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en cómo proceder. Recogió los implementos necesarios y acomodo las cosas.

No sabía si realizar la extracción sería mejor en la forma de gato o de humano…y tampoco sabía cómo pedirle a Michelle transformarse. Fue justo cuando estaba a punto de girar que fue interrumpido por un pequeño quejido de Michelle seguido de una advertencia susurrada.

— ¡No voltees! Al lado tuyo hay una especia de tela, pásamela. Y pase lo que pase no voltees. Si lo haces te mato.

Peter asintió con fuerza. Mientras se deslizaba por la habitación con cuidado de no tropezar como un idiota y hacer una escena sentía las mejillas enrojecidas.

Seguramente Michelle había retomado su forma humana. Y de ser así, ella estaría completamente desnuda detrás de él.

Cuando tomo la tela recordó que en realidad era una vieja sabana que utilizaba para cubrir algunos experimentos al momento en el que Morgan entraba al laboratorio. Siempre le gustaba sorprenderla.

Lanzo la cortina hacia atrás con la esperanza de que hubiera caído cerca de Mj. Un suspiro y unas gracias susurradas le dieron la respuesta.

Luego de eso se sintió un poco más tenso y trato de calmarse buscando los instrumentos faltantes, pero cuando estaba tomando una cuchilla del kit de sutura frente a él se dio cuenta de que las paredes tenían cierto reflejo a causa de la luz, causando que tuviera una leve imagen de lo que Michelle estaba haciendo tras de él.

No mantuvo la mirada por mucho tiempo, principalmente porque no quería sentirse como un maldito degenerado y por qué le parecía grosero. Pero el poco tiempo que observo la escena logro deslumbrar la figura dela chica color canela. Las ondas de la sabana mientras la enredaban en su cuerpo pasándola por su piel. Estaba sentada sobre el mesón, con el cabello enredado y las piernas colgando.

Por un momento la imagino sentada así, en su cama. Con las sabanas de su cama. Con el cabello aún más enredado y la piel sudorosa y…Mierda.

Trago la saliva con fuerza mientras trataba que el calor que se dirigía a su entrepierna se detuviera.

—Ya puedo girar o…— sintió la cuchilla deformarse por debajo de sus dedos por la fuerza incontrolada que estaba siendo liberada en busca de relajación.

—Sí, ya estoy lista.

Asintiendo a la nada el tomo otra cuchilla y algunas gasas. Recogió las demás cosas y rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

Coloco las cosas sobre la mesa sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Sentía que si lo hacia ella notaria su deseo y probablemente haría lo que no hizo la noche anterior.

La visión parcial de sus piernas por el rabillo de sus ojos. Envueltas en la sabana. Algunas cicatrices casi invisibles. Se preguntó cómo debieron haber sido las heridas para que aun estuvieran presentes las cicatrices. ¿Habría sido hace poco o hace mucho tiempo?

Si Michelle poseía el mismo metabolismo avanzado, no debería tener muchas cicatrices, a menos que el daño en verdad hubiera sido grave.

—Deja la tensión, chico araña. Mejor muévete y aplícame la anestesia. Si tardas mucho papá va a venir a buscarte y no quiero atacarlo.

—Es exasperante.

—estresante, querrás decir. No puedo creer que me haya llamado "cosa".

Estaba aligerando las cosas. Conocía a Mj y sabía que ella también se debía sentir nerviosa. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero ella normalmente prefería permanecer callada.

—No le gustan mucho los animales.

—Pues en ese caso tendrán que agradarle, porque en unos minutos tendrá a una gata extrañamente cariñosa sobre su regazo.

Peter no pudo evitar riese. Ella quería venganza y lo haría de una manera bastante curiosa.

—Preferiría que esa atención fuera hacia a mí. — Peter se quedó callado luego de notar lo que había dicho— quiero decir…yo…es solo que…

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—Je, je— Una risa, en tono sutil, salió de los labios de la chica. — Lo haría, créeme. Eres bueno dando caricias.

Por alguna razón Peter sintió que estaban ¿flirteando? No entendía muy bien que estaba pasando. Le parecía extraña la manera en la que Michelle se estaba comportando, parecía diferente a la chica que él conocía.

Si, era más grande y más hermosa que la Michelle que él había conocido antes. Era una mujer más madura, pero no quitaba el hecho de que algunas actitudes no estaban bien.

Con cuidado de no ser brusco, la tomo de la mano. Estiro su brazo para poder aplicar la anestesia. Una pequeña queja surgió de sus labios mientras el líquido se deslizaba por dentro de su piel. Después de eso comenzó a desplazar los dedos hacia arriba y bajo para que la anestesia se esparciera e hiciera efecto.

Levanto la mirada y se topó con los ojos oscurecidos.

Ambos estaban muy cerca y los alientos se cruzaban. Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el control y la tomaría del cuello para besarla. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y solo unos segundos después se percató de que estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

Se estaban acercando de forma inconsciente. Desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior se sentía tan…desesperado por tenerla.

Quería abrazarla y sentir su presencia. Se sentía como un completo idiota al saber que si hacia algo podía arruinar las cosas.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus labios se rozaron. Fue como un pétalo de una rosa…como una caricia casi inexistente pero estaban ahí, el contacto. Sentía su calor y la textura de sus labios aun en la distancia tan mínima que exista.

Ella también lo miraba. Parecía que quería hacer lo mismo y sin pensar, el beso sucedió.

Fue delicado, suave y en realidad, inocente. Cerró los ojos por un segundo para aportarse un poco. Se hubieran vuelto a besar de no ser por el sonido de la voz de KAREN

—_señor, su padre está intentando acceder al registro de seguridad de las cámaras._

Apretó los ojos y estuvo al borde de maldecir. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento?

—Muestra una edición en donde no se vea a Michelle. Has que tenga sentido.

El hablo, aun con los labios rosándose. Sintió la sonrisa burlona de Michelle mientras el trataba de mantener la cordura.

Michelle suspiro, se apartó de él y unió sus frentes, sin abrir los ojos. Suspiro lentamente.

—Ya… no siento nada.

— ¡¿qué?!— susurro.

Peter juraría que sintió el agua fría recorrer su espalda. Incluso imagino sus cabellos completamente mojados mientras su mente solo procesaba las palabras que declaraban su error fatal.

_¡La cagué!, ¡la cagué!, ¡la cagué!, ¡Soy un estúpido!_

—El brazo, ya, no siento nada en el brazo.

—oh.

Bueno, no la cago. Pero seguía siendo un completo idiota.

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿Qué hacer? Siquiera podía seguir besándola o…

No importaba lo que acabara de representar ese momento en su "relación" o lo que fuese que hubiera entre ellos, pero, tenía que acabar con esto.

—Sera mejor que mires hacia otro lado. Así no será tan malo.

—sí, está bien.

Respiro hondo. No podía equivocarse. Tomo un marcador que había recogido junto con las otras cosas, palpo la piel y, en cuanto sintió al intruso, marco con un pequeño círculo para tener una guía para limitar el corte.

Trato de no hacer el momento incómodo y continuo con la cuchilla. La sintió tensarse.

Con sumo cuidado comenzó a deslizar la cuchilla sobre la piel morena. Poco a poco la sangre surgió del corte. El olor a sangre lo mareo instantáneamente.

Michelle se movió incomoda. Por supuesto, para ella era aún peor.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Peter notaba que los sentidos de Michelle eran más sensibles que los suyos. Eran sentidos de un cazador en sí mismos. Por supuesto serían más potentes, pero también significaba que ella era más sensible que el en este tipo de situaciones.

La sangre tenia cierto olor metálico que le resultaba asqueroso y nauseabundo. No era algo a lo que él pudiera adaptarse. No importaba cuantas veces había tenido que experimentar esa sensación, incluso con su propia sangre.

Tomo la gasa que se encontraba a su lado. Después de limpiar un poco la sangre la mantuvo consigo con la mano que sostenía el brazo.

Dejo la cuchilla a un lado y tomo el par de pinzas. Deslizo la punta dentro del corte y espero a que se topara con el objeto. Sabía que no era el hueso por el color negro que asomaba bajo la piel. Apretó las pinzas y retiro el chip con cuidado. Deslizándolo lentamente para no lastimar más la zona.

En cuanto tuvo el chip en sus manos se relajó por completo. Lo dejo sobre la mesa y tomo la aguja y comenzó a unir los puntos con precisión. Hizo lo posible para que fueran parejos y se concentró lo suficiente para que el corte no se notara. Al final solo fueron tres pequeños puntos. Limpio el resto de la sangre y desinfecto el área nuevamente.

—Ok, terminado.

Después de haber permanecido completamente recta, Michelle encorvo la espalda casi con un grito de felicidad. Sonrió ligeramente y se estiro como si de un gato se tratara…

Ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice.

—Bien, te dejare un rato. Les diré a ellos que estas inconsciente para que puedas descansar antes de volver a convertirte, supongo que, en esta forma te será más fácil curarte y-

—En realidad— Ella lo interrumpió — Es en la forma de gato que me curo más rápido. Es… ¿cómo explicarlo?…entre más pequeña sea, los genes curativos tienen menos células que regenerar. Me agota mil veces más, pero es más efectivo.

Peter asintió. Tomo las cosas y las llevo hacia un lado de la mesa, tratando de disuadir su mente por lo que había sucedido en los últimos minutos.

—debes tener mucho cuidado con ese chip.

—si no te preocupes, no dejare que Tony-

—Tony no me interesa. Son….Son _ellos_ los que me preocupan. Si activas el chip, la señal les llegara de forma inmediata. Mira, no puedo decirte mucho ahora mismo, por seguridad. Pero créeme que cuando todo esto termine, te lo diré todo.

Él no dijo nada, solo asintió. Sabía que Mj tenía algo que ver con Hydra. Ella solo quería mantenerlo seguro, y, aunque sabía que puede que muchas cosas estaban en riesgo, no quería obligarla a hablar y hacerla perder la confianza. Solo esperaba que al hacerlo no estuviera cometiendo un error.

—Y Peter…— el giro la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos, nuevamente amarillos. Ella iba a agradecerle. Él estaba a punto de decir que no era necesario, pero ella lo tomo de las mejillas y lo jalo con fuerza. Lo callo con un beso. Fue muy rápido y un poco torpe. — Gracias.

No pudo articular nada cuando ella salto de repente por un lado, perdiendo la sabana de su cuerpo mientras se transformaba nuevamente.

Como sus reflejos eran buenos y ante todo era un caballero, su "de nada "quedo en la nada al momento de taparse los ojos para no verla desnuda.

No sabía si ella ya había completado su transformación, por ello, mantuvo los ojos cerrados un poco más, pero los volvió a abrir cuando el sonido de varias cosas cayendo lo llamo.

Un maullido gracioso y asustadizo se escuchó como eco dentro del laboratorio.

Lo primero que vio, fueron las cuchillas en el suelo. Un par de gotas de sangre se esparcieron junto con los implementos quirúrgicos.

Luego se fijó en la bola de pelos negros y erizados que se encontraba encorvada contra una de las mases.

Michelle estaba con los ojos muy abiertos. La cola moviéndose a lado a lado a manera de advertencia mientras parecía tenerle miedo a las cuchillas a su lado.

—Que sucede, ¿tropezaste?

Michelle lo miro por un segundo, luego miro hacia la puerta e intento caminar de nuevo. Lastimosamente, a pesar de su metabolismo avanzado, la anestesia seguía siendo lo suficientemente potente para mantener la herida sedada. Sin embargo, como ella había reducido su tamaño el área inconsciente paso a ser toda su pata y cada vez que intentaba caminar caía al suelo mareada y con movimientos divertidos.

Peter no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la escena ante él. Sabía que era cruel, pero, era Michelle, ella estaría haciendo lo mismo.

Ella se levantó como pudo y, con un gruñido enojado, le advirtió que se callara. Peter no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido por la vulnerabilidad de Michelle en ese momento.

Se acercó a ella para tomarla en brazos. No hubo quejas esta vez.

Mientras la sostenía con una mano, con la otra le acaricio la cabeza, recibiendo el sonido tranquilo de sus ronroneos nuevamente.

—no se tu pero en un rato usare esto para burlarme de ti.

Michelle gruño.

—No te quejes. Lo merezco como venganza por las veces que te burlaste de mi cuando llegaba tarde a clases, o cuando estábamos en clase de filosofía y respondía mal una de las famosas frases de esos escritores.

Sí, era un buen recuerdo. Michelle solía burlase de el en ese tipo de situaciones. No era una forma de hacerle sentir mal, simplemente era el tipo de humor negro que ella tenía. Y a él le encantaba.

Recogió la sabana y la envolvió en un pequeño bulto, luego coloco a la gata sobre este y se giró para recoger las cosas y limpiar la sangre.

—Espera un rato, más tarde despertara tu pata. Si subimos ahora será extraño. No puedes estar tan despierta después de esa cirugía. No para un gato normal.

La gata solo asintió, mientras su cola se balanceaba de lado a lado. Luego, la cola dio un giro a su alrededor, cubriendo su hocico bajo a mata de pelos negros.

Peter solo sacudió la cabeza, pensando en lo cómico de la situación.

¿Siquiera alguna vez llego a pensar que esto podría pasar?

Si bien su vida era de por si extraña, y había visto miles de cosas bizarras desde la primera vez que utilizo sus poderes, aun le parecía impresionante el nivel tan extravagante que podían tener los cambios de la vida. Al menos para él.

Recordó que en algún momento se llegó a quejar de la monotonía de su vida. Iniciando en el hecho de que se sentía dentro de una espiral de maldiciones.

Una y otra y otra vez perdía a alguien importante para él y un nuevo ciclo iniciaba. Primero fue la muerte de sus padres. Luego o fue Ben, luego fue Mj –aunque ahora estaba de vuelta- y ahora…la verdad tenía un poco de miedo.

La llegada de Michelle se sentía como ese tipo de regalos amargos que la vida te suele dar. Esos en los que algo bueno te pasa, y, de alguna manera, sabes que algo malo sucederá.

Estaba a punto de caer en un oscuro lugar de su mente, pero fue salvado por su hermanita.

Los sonidos iniciaron desde el fondo del pasillo de primer piso (ya que el laboratorio se encontraba en el sótano), los pequeños toques de sus zapatos en las tablas del piso.

Sonrió. Adoraba a esa niña.

Termino de guardar los últimos implementos médicos dentro del maletín de emergencias, antes de guardarlo nuevamente donde lo encontró. Tomo el chip, aun sobre la bandeja. Lo guardo dentro de un pequeño tubo de ensayo.

Presiono uno de los botones que se hallaban en el teclado de luz sólida. Un pequeño templo dentro de la mesa libero un espacio con varios espacios para guardar la muestra. La dejo allí y el espacio se volvió a cerrar.

La puerta del labora tío resonó con golpes en la tonalidad de la canción favorita de Morgan. "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?"

—KAREN, abre la puerta por favor.

—Lo que desees, Peter.

Un pitido suave sonó desde los cristales de vidrio, que volvieron a su color original.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a la niña. Peter la observo con cariño.

Habían pasado varios años desde lo ocurrido en titán. Su rencuentro con Tony después de permanecer en un sueño profundo a causa del chasquido de Thanos. Fue la capitana Marvel quien chasqueo los dedos nuevamente.

Cuando Peter concia a Morgan, ambos fueron consientes casi al instante de la conexión que hubo entre los dos. Y Peter se juró a sí mismo a proteger a la niña.

Pero ahora, la veía y se preguntaba si sería capaz de hacerlo toda la vida. Solo tenía nueve años y ya estaba expuesta a tantos peligros sin darse cuenta. El solo hecho de ser hija de Tony Stark la vuelve un blanco de aquellos que ansiaban venganza, por cosas que sucedieron hace décadas.

Morgan había crecido. El cabello oscuro le recorría la espalda un poco más abajo de los hombros Se deslizaba con delicadeza por su espalda.

Traía un vestido amarillo pálido. Con un moño ella espalda y una balaca que asimilaba un pañuelo anudando su cabeza. Un collar de oro blanco con el símbolo de los vengadores colgaba tímidamente en su cuello.

Era un collar con trampa. Se veía hermoso pero en el momento en el que sea arrancado, lanzaría una alarma y contaba con un rastreador, hecho justamente para cuidar de la niña. Al igual que su traje, leía sus signos vitales sin descanso.

Tanto el como todos los vengadores harían lo que fuera por esa niña. Era un milagro que no fuera tan malcriada.

—Hola, Pete. Como esta Cinderella?, ¿ya terminaste?— se acercó a él, apoyando su cabeza contra el mesón de granito.

Aunque pregunto tranquilamente, el tono de preocupación bien escondido en su voz emanaba lentamente de sus ojos. Como una súplica.

Morgan fue maldecida con ese deseo de mantenerse fuerte frente a todos sin importar que, rompiéndose solo ante él en contadas ocasiones. A su corta edad había pasado por demasiadas cosas.

—Sí, ella está bien. Realmente no fue mucho. Esta por allí. —Señalo con su mano hacia la otra esquina del laboratorio. Antes de que Morgan se alejara, le revolvió el cabello. Ella le devolvió un ceño fruncido y un par de labios arrugados.

Él sonrió, de nuevo.

Morgan giro rápidamente hacia donde le había indicado. Michelle levanto la cabeza entre su cola esponjosa, mirando a Morgan con os ojos amarillos. Con un brillo suave y cariñoso. Uno que él ya había visto antes. Con él y con Ned.

Peter supo, en ese instante, que Michelle también estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por esa niña. Y aunque ella no lo diría jamás, sabía que ella se sentiría culpable de ponerla a ella, a él o a cualquiera en peligro.

Tendría que vigilarla, ella no tardaría en planear como escapar, solo por no querer hacerle daño.

Morgan se acercó con cuidado hacia la gata. Estiro su mano con delicadeza sobre el pelaje, recibiendo un ronroneo fuerte y claro.

Michelle se levantó con cuidado, flaqueando un poco en cuanto apoyo su pata izquierda. Morgan se percató casi de inmediato y con mucha paciencia, envolvió a la gata entre sus manos, alzándola con delicadeza.

Michelle era un gato en ese momento y aun así a Morgan le costaba cargarla. No debía pesar más de seis kilos en ese momento, pensó Peter.

Le parecía impresionante la manera en la que la materia se alteraba de tal manera con cada transformación. No comprendía como era posible que esa gata fuera Michelle y a su vez, podría ser algo más.

Sabía que las transformaciones que Michelle le había mostrado no eran del todo completas.

— ¿Puedo llevarla arriba?

Peter asintió.

—ten cuidado, no la dejes que camine aun. Estará agotada así que déjala sobre el sillón o algo. No ha comido mucho esta mañana, dale un poco de comida, pero no le des leche.

Morgan asintió con fuerza, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta, cargando a la gata contra su pecho, dejando que ella se apoyara en sus hombros con la cabeza en dirección a su espalda.

Con un maullido suave, Michelle se despidió de Peter.

En cuanto Peter sintió que Michelle ya no estaba en habitación, su mirada cambio por completo. No quería que Michelle lo notara alterado, pero… ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Se besó con Michelle y no entendía nada de lo que pasaba entre ellos. Solo que no quería detenerse.

**OooO**

Michelle se sentía mareada. Por alguna razón, las cosas a su alrededor se veían ligeramente distorsionadas.

Un dolor de cabeza se propagaba desde su frente hasta el cuello. Se sentía caliente y no en un sentido divertido.

Fue justo después del beso…

Estaba tan absorta en lo que sucedía entre ellos, que no pensó en la cosas a su alrededor y si por ella hubiera sido, ahora mismo no estaría en brazos de Morgan. No, estaría en ese jodido laboratorio, sobre ese mesón, besándose con el mejor hombre del mundo.

El contacto entre ellos nació sin previo aviso y se sintió feliz de que Peter estuviera de acuerdo con el beso. Todo hubiera estado mejor, de no ser por el idiota de Stark.

Peter le propagaba un cariño enorme a ese hombre, pero la actitud tan exasperante de ese tipo la tenía estresada.

En el pasado ella había sido igual, no soportaba que le acercaran animales a la cara. No por desprecio, simplemente no quería estar llena de pelos. Y ahora que _ella era el gato _empezaba a ver ese rechazo un tanto insoportable. Nunca lo pensó desde la perspectiva de los animales, pero se sentía como si la discriminaban por su tono de piel. Como alguna vez fue en la primaria.

Por eso en un principio, Stark la había estresado. ¿Pero interrumpir justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo como ese beso? No. No aceptaba al universo por permitir aquella atrocidad.

Se sintió incómoda en aquella situación, optando por retirarse de aquel momento incomodo en su mente. Por ello dijo que su brazo ya no sentía nada. Pero, como no pronuncio las palabras de la manera correcta, en cambio presencio una de las miradas más adorables en el mundo.

Sintió el "corazón" de Peter romperse en ese momento. Cuando interpreto que ella ya no se sentía nada por él. Aunque, se suponía que originalmente no sentía nada por él. En sus años de estudio, nunca fue capaz de decir las cosas. En un principio fue porque el tenis sentimientos por Liz y después, fue porque…uno, le falto un poco de valor… y dos, porqué un grupo de locos entro en su casa y la llevo en contra de su voluntad para experimentar con ella solo por reconocer el maldito símbolo de Hydra en una jodida chaqueta.

Los recuerdos arribaron su mente… ¿Cómo estará mi familia ahora?

En fin. Cuando la cirugía termino, no encontró como mantener sus deseos de besarlo de nuevo, así que…bueno, su mejor plan fue saltar y transformarse. Era cierto que ayudaba con las heridas, pero, hubiera podido esperar.

Pero ¡oh, sorpresa! Aterrizo e inmediatamente se fue de cara, porque su pata está completamente dormida.

Intentó caminar y no sirvió de nada. Cada paso que daba era una caída ridícula. Intentó llegar hasta la puerta, pero todo comenzó a darle vueltas. Un par de manos la rodearon.

Se quedó congelada. Él sabía dar buenas caricias, pero, en el momento en el que todos estaban en la habitación necesitaban fingir. Ahora, realmente se fijó en sus manos. En esta forma la podría matar sin problemas. Una de sus manos le cubría casi por completo en la zona del torso.

En cuanto él la había dejado entra la cortina, fue que decidí descansar, pero minutos después llego la niña.

Morgan. Era un nombre lindo.

Esa niña era adorable y por la forma en la que Peter la observaba, sabía que le importaba bastante. Algo en su interior le decía que nada, absolutamente nada le podía para a esa niña.

Su actitud tan curiosa y extrovertida le recordaba a Ned y a Peter en los días de escuela.

En fin. Ahora se encontraba aquí, en la sala de la casa, sobre el sofá. Se seguía sintiendo mal.

Morgan estaba en la cocina preparando una comida extraña a la que llamo "la cena especial"… La verdad le preocupaba.

Mientras trataba de no pensar en las peores posibilidades para su próxima comida, se dedica descansar y disfrutar del momento. No todo era tan malo.

Cuando Morgan la trajo al sofá, se encontró con la mismísima Sra. Stark, jugando con un cordón junto con "Latte".

Resulto ser que Kiara no pudo estar más feliz de un nombre nuevo. Michelle lo entendió, de alguna manera. Ella también quisiera tener algo que eliminara esa esencia oscura que era su pasado y parte de su presente.

La gata había tenido una conexión especial con Morgan. La amaba. Fue segundos después de que ella le colocara un nombre nuevo que Kiara decidió que jamás volvería a ser llamada Kiara.

Incluso, la gata parecía adorar a la niña a tal nivel, que incluso le gruñía a Tony. Y Michelle nunca le recrimino nada debido a esto. Era tan gracioso ver la cara de horror de Iron Man, mientras rogaba que ni un solo pelo callera en su preciada chaqueta.

Pasaron los minutos, mientras ella observaba con felicidad como Pepper pasaba el hilo de lado a lado y Latte. Sí, ella estaba decidida a respetar su decisión y entendía por qué ella prefería eso.

Peter subió al poco tiempo. Se sentó en el sillón y Michelle aprovecho para recostarse sobre su costado. Se acercó para acostarse en sus piernas cuando escucho un quejido de Tony.

Ya. Eso fue el punto final.

Ella era paciente, pero al no poder hacer nada para poder reclamar, decidió subirse en el regazo de Tony.

Tony estaba del otro lado del sofá, pero ante la llegada de Peter, él se movió más hacia el centro del mueble.

Michelle pasó por encima de las piernas de Peter, roso su cola esponjosa contra sus mejillas y siguió derecho hacia donde estaba Tony. El hombre estaba distraído vigilando que Morgan no hiciera nada extraño y peligroso en la cocina. Que no tocara ni un cuchillo y mucho menos encendiera la estufa.

Peter la miro de manera extraña y por unos segundos ella llego a considerar mejor no hacer nada extraño. Un deseo extraño de intentar evitarlo se apodero de ella, pero estando en esa forma y en medio de una reunión familiar, era estúpido. Por no decir que representaba un problema Psicológico para él por su posible caso de zoofilia. Claro, en caso de que ella lo intentara y el realmente se encendiera.

Finalmente, mientras Stark estaba distraído, ella se ubicó en sus piernas.

¡Hey!, ¡No!, ¡sshu, bájate de mis piernas, bola de pelos!— Movió las manos para tratar de ahuyentarla, mientras Michelle se sentía alegre de ver a su enemigo sufrir. —Peter, quítame a esta cosa de encima, ¡ahora!

—Cariño, por favor. Esa gata acaba de salir de una cirugía, está agotada. Y parece que se siente cómoda contigo.

— ¡Papá, quédate quieto!, tengo lista la comida de Cinderella. Y tú me ayudaras a alimentarla.

—No, eso no pasara. — Acentuando la p al final del no, Tony trato de mover a Michelle de su regazo, pero cuando la tomo, también lo hizo con su pata. En ese instante Michelle tomo iniciativa y fingió un chillido de dolor, moviendo la pata como si le doliera.

— ¡Papá!, la estas lastimando. ¡Mejor quédate quieto! ¡Ya te lo dije!

Los regaños de Morgan hacia su padre eran divertidos para la mayoría de los presentes, menos para uno.

La mirada de su hija, le dejo en claro a Tony que mover a la gata le traería serios problemas cuando regresara a casa. El suspiro pesadamente, haciendo gestos dramáticos mientras se quejaba de lo manipuladora que era su hija.

Morgan estiro un plato de comida hacia Michelle. Pero en cuanto sintió olor, un mareo la impuso a vomitar.

No lo hiso. No estaba tan enojada con el hombre y tampoco quería ganarse su odio por completo. Simplemente no le agradaban muchas de las acciones egocéntricas y las veces en las que se auto-alagaba. No sabía muy bien cuanto había cambiado el hombre mientras estuvo encerrada y medio muerta, pero, no quería arruinar las cosas para Peter.

La primera cucharada de comida entro en su boca. El sabor de salsa de tomate con atún por unos segundos casi la hace morder a Tony y saltar del sofá para esconderse bajo la mesa. Pero, por instinto o por hambre, a los pocos segundos empezó a comer.

Se sintió extraña cuando noto como los sonidos de su boquita, siendo tan pequeña en esa forma, se atragantaba de comida. Dándole pocos segundos para respirar. Paraba de vez en cuando solo para poder respirar y poco a poco noto que en realidad la comida era bastante buena.

La felicidad de Morgan fue enorme y los pequeños comentarios de su Pepper parecían incluso a alentarla a comer mas. Por unas cuantas ocasiones le dio un poco de pena el comer de esa manera, luego razonaba que era un gato y se le pasó. Aunque eso no quitaba que se sintiera incomoda cuando su mirada cruzaba con la de Peter y él le daba una sonrisa de disculpa. La primera vez, de hecho, soltó una risilla. Esto fue debido a que un poco de comida cayó del plato sobre la ropa de Tony.

Cuando no quedo más que lamer en la taza de plástico, se decidió a buscar un poco más en el suelo o por los lados del sofá con la excusa de que "haría las cosas más creíbles", solo para no sentirse tan mal. Sin embargo, ni siquiera se tuvo que bajar de las piernas del hombre mayor para hacerlo, pues las manos de Tony estaban llenas de salsa de tomate por haber sostenido el brazo.

Aprovechándose aun de su venganza y disfrutando de sus quejidos, le lamio las manos. Ya había comido cosas perores, incluso seré humanos, y, aunque jamás se sentiría orgullosa de ello, le quitaba el sarro a la situación.

— ¡Ay, no puede ser! , ¡Alguien quíteme esta cosa de enzima de inmediato! ¡Me está babeando!— Fue más un ruego que una queja de parte de Tony.

—Papá, todo el tiempo estas con las manos llenas de grasa o aceite de carro, un poco de saliva gatuna no te matara. Considero que es un cambio positivo.

—Pepper, tu hija me está torturando.

—No seas histérico, Tony. Morgan tener razón, un poco de cariño de un gato no te hará daño, ¿no crees Peter?

Pero su hijo no estaba precisamente atento a los quejidos de su padre. Tampoco a las noticias sobre política o los sonidos de los autos en la calle. Él estaba aturdido por la escena frente a él. Admitía que Michelle era una excelente actriz. Estaba siendo bastante fiel a su papel de gato…pero…Algo muy en el fondo quería sacarla de allí. _No entiendo… ¿por qué siento celos de una escena tan…extraña? _Pensó.

Se golpeó mentalmente por lo incómodo y zoofílico de la idea.

Su madre le iba a preguntar en que estaba pensando cuando otra queja de su padre se escuchó en la sala. Latte se había subido al sofá y estaba uniéndose a la cena en las manos de Iron Man. Por otro lado "Cinderella" se bajó del sofá y camino hacia Pepper, se subió en sus piernas y comenzó a ronronear.

Así pasaron las horas, conversando sobre el campamento de verano de Morgan y sobre la extrañeza de las nuevas mascotas del hijo mayor de la familia. También comentaron un poco acerca de cómo May se había retirado a un viaje del trabajo por un tiempo. Para entonces ya era de niche, las luces de las farolas se habían encendido y la sala había sido iluminada por las lámparas de la casa.

—Así que, May no estará por dos semanas, ¿estarás muy ocupado?

A Peter se le hizo raro la pregunta de su padre. No entendía muy bien sobre sus intenciones. Había pensado que quizás querría que lo acompañara al laboratorio en el complejo de los vengadores en aquellos días. O incluso, que fuera a la casa del lago para descansar con ellos. Pero, para cualquiera de esas cosas ya estaba imaginando una excusa que podría agregar para quedarse en casa, "al cuidado de las gatas".

Respondió con simpleza: —No, solo algunos trabajos de la universidad, además de las clases, claro. El resto de los días, probablemente estaré aquí, descansando y cuidando de estas pequeñas. —Acaricio la cabeza de Latte, mientras recibía un afectuoso lamido en la mano.

Tony solo hizo un gesto de desagrado ante la manejan de sus enemigos, ahora mortales, por lo que la familia veía.

Pero luego, la cara de Tony cambio. Miro a las gatas con una sonrisa que Peter no logro descifrar y finalmente, soltó un aplauso al aire.

—Bien, eso será magnifico. Veras hijo, hay algo que aún no te hemos dicho.

Peter trato de no dejar que su cuerpo revelara sus nervios. ¿Qué podría estar pensando su padre?

—Mira, Peter. Anoche después de que rehabilitamos los sistemas de Viernes y descubriremos que casi mueres empalado por un pulpo. Cosa que, por cierto, aún está en discusión para la próxima visita.

La sala se sintió un poco más tensa, y Tony continúo hablando.

— en fin, la cosa es que, recibimos una llamada de suma importancia con una empresa que quiere ampliar el desarrollo de la tecnología quirúrgica, quieren que Pepper y yo discutamos acerca de algunos temas para ver si les podemos ofrecer un apoyo, pero como es un viaje de trabajos no queremos llevar a Morgan. Teníamos pensado que la dejaríamos con Clint o con Nathasha y Bucky, pero, Happy nos contó anoche sobre que tal vez nos piras ayudar.

Peter sintió que su cara se puso pálida y Pepper decidió continuar con sus palabras. Peter hubiera deseado interrumpirla, pero Morgan estaba dormida en contra de sus hombros y no quería despertarla.

—y antes de que nos digas un como respuesta, me temo que ya está decidido, cariño. Cuidaras de Morgan hasta que regresemos. —Los ojos de su madre eran suaves, pero inquebrantables No había forma de negarse— Tony, ¿por qué no vas a sacando las cosas del auto?

Su padre asintió y se retiró de la sala, casi emocionado. Una parte de Peter le, decía que eso se debía a que por fin, sin Morgan n medio, sus padres tendrían un viaje de negocios en pareja. Lo que le causo un horrible escalofrió de solo pensarlo.

…

La puerta del garaje se cerró con lentitud, mientras el auto rojo se retiraba por la carretera. Peter lo observaba desde la ventana con ojos cansados. Morgan en sus brazos, recostada sobre sus hombros. En el sofá, apoyando las patitas en la ventana para poder mantenerse en posición, ambas gatas miraban en la misma dirección que él. Latte con simple interés y Cinderella con una mirada preocupada. … Esto iba a ser muy difícil de arreglar.


End file.
